Killer Dreams : The Greatest Nightmare
by Da-meter
Summary: Kate's back at Hogwarts, but as an assistant not a student. With Umbridge constantly trying to get information out of her about Sirius' whereabouts, things might get a little tense around Hogwarts this year. Second Part to the Killer Dreams Series-Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Welcome back! This part of the story takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

_**Also.. This chapter is most definitely rated M **_

* * *

><p>For those who don't know me, let me quickly fill you in. I am a new graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. About a year ago I found out that Sirius Black was my father, but at the moment... we are not speaking to each other because he found out who I was dating... Severus Snape. I've recently accepted a job as an assistant at Hogwarts in Snape's classroom. Of course, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without my best friend Reia Mookums. A flirty, kind of sluty, happy-go-lucky, pretty girl with long black hair and tanned skin.<p>

For those who don't know now... I have a curse. A curse that, left without my Watcher... could kill me. I have these dreams that happen once a month at any time, any day of that month. Anything that happens to me in that dream will happen to me in real life. Like if I got stabbed (Which already happened) I will bleed and possibly die in real life (Which, again as already happened). That's why I need my Watcher, Severus Snape, to cast protective spells and look after me while I'm asleep. You're thinking that's how we started hooking up? Actually, I don't think it was my dreams that brought us closer... it was the love of potions I think was the real reason.

But, now I'm rambling... let's get this started shall we? My name is Kate Black, and this is my story.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark except the little bit of light that came from the fire place. I felt an arm that wasn't mind wrapped around my waist. I yawned and slowly lifted the arm off of my waist and turned around in the bed so I was facing a sleeping Snape. I pressed my naked body against his. He stirred, and then drew me snugly against his body. I closed my eyes again as I snuggled against his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Kate..." <em>Snape's voice whispered to me

"_Hmmmm." _I mumbled.

"_It's time to get up." _He informed me as he kissed my neck.

"_Ten more minutes." _I mumbled.

"_There's a staff meeting in an hour. You have to get up." _He whispered in my ear.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I saw Snape's dark eyes looking at me.

"_Good morning." _Snape said as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_What time is it?" _I asked.

"_Six in the morning." _He replied.

"_Why in the world is the staff meeting so early in the morning?" _I whined as I threw the blanket over my head.

Snape chuckled and he removed the blanket from over my head.

"_It's because we have a lot to discuss." _He replied

I rubbed the sleep out of my eye and slowly sat up in the bed.

"_I should go wake up Reia." _I commented.

I wrapped his bed sheet around myself and slowly got off the bed.

"_What's with the sheet?" _Snape asked, still lying in bed.

"_It's a bit cold in here." _I replied with a smirk.

I picked up my jeans and started to put them on underneath the sheet.

"_Well come here and I'll warm you up." _Snape smirked.

"_Sorry, but I still need to shower and change my clothes. I smell like smoke and pine." _I replied as I dropped the sheet to put on my t-shirt.

"_Take a shower with me." _Snape suggested.

"_And then how am I supposed to wake up Reia?" _I asked.

"_You worry too much." _Snape smirked as he climbed out of bed... completely naked.

"_Well you haven't tried to wake up Reia...it will take an hour" _I said in a soft voice.

I was completely hypnotized by Snape's amazingly naked body.

"_Good, then we have plenty of time." _He replied as he wrapped himself up in a robe.

"_The meeting is in an hour, how is that plenty of time!" _I exclaimed.

"_Because the meeting isn't until noon." _Snape smirked as he walked towards the door.

I glared at him. He purposely woke me up early to get me to take a shower with him. He opened the door.

"_Where are you going?" _I asked

"_To shower..." _Snape replied

I stood there, wondering if I should follow him... should I go to my own room to shower...

"_Are you coming with me?" _He asked.

I did really need to shower...I followed him out the door.

"_What if we get caught?" _I asked as I followed him threw the dungeons.

"_No one but me comes down here to shower. It's too far out of the way for everyone else." _Snape replied.

Snape stopped at a door with a snake on it.

"_Lilies." _Snape muttered.

The door sprung open. Snape opened the door fully and stood aside to let me in. I walked into this amazing bathroom that was made out of dark green tile and a grey tile and it was laid out in a checker board pattern. A huge circular tub was in the middle. It was so huge it could pass off as a swimming pool. Taps ran all along the edge of it, in different colors and sizes. Snape walked past me and started turning on different taps along the way. Different coloured water started flowing out of the taps and filling the pool. Snape then flicked a switch that was on the wall, and water started falling from the ceiling and into the pool creating a rain effect.

"_This is so amazing" _I whispered.

Snape smirked as he opened his robe and let it fall to the ground. I couldn't help but stare as he climbed in to the pool.

"_Are you coming in, or are you just going to stand there and watch me?" _Snape asked as he lowered himself in the water.

I smirked as I slipped my shirt over my head. I un-buttoned my jeans and kicked them off as well. I shivered as I walked over to the pool and dipped my foot in. The water was pleasantly warm. I slowly lowered myself into the pool. The warm water from the ceiling landing on my head. I closed my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face. I felt familiar lips touch mine. He gently pushed me against the edge of the pool, pushing his lips deeper into mine. He pulled away suddenly leaving me breath-less.

"_I like the smell of smoke and pine by the way." _Snape smirked

Snape looked, if possible, sexier with his hair wet. With all of him...Wet. I curled my arms around his neck and claimed his lips. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and massaged my tongue with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought me to the middle of the pool. He pulled his lips away from mine. He light cupped my wet face and looked into my eyes.

"_You look amazing when you're wet." _Snape said.

I blushed, and his lips claimed mine again before I could reply.

"_Ahem..." _A squeaky voice said from the doorway.

Snape and I both looked over towards the door and saw a short, stubby women dressed in a pink robe and a shower cap. She stood there with her hands on her hips. I loosened my grip on Snape and hid behind him so I wouldn't expose myself to her.

"_Can I help you?" _Snape asked in an irritated voice.

"_Professor Snape, No students are allowed in the staff washrooms." _She said in a high pitched annoying voice.

"_Well, I'm not a..." _I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"_And not only that, but it is forbidden to have relations with students, I'm going to have to report this to the ministry." _She informed us.

"_Not only is she not a student... Professor Umbridge... she is also staff here. And I should report you to Dumbledore for entering the Staff Washroom when it was clearly locked for a reason." _Snape snapped.

_"We will see"_ She replied

She pursed her lips. It was obvious she wasn't used to being wrong. I smirked. She glared at us before she turned around and huffed out of the bathroom.

"_No one uses this washroom?" _I asked.

"_Not usually..." _Snape replied, a hint of annoyance still in his voice.

"_Who is that anyways?" _I asked

"_Professor Umbridge... The new defence against the dark arts teacher. She was sent here by the Ministry." _Snape replied as he turned around to face me.

_"Fun" _I replied.

_"It's not going to be in the least bit 'fun'. She is going to be reporting anything and everything to the ministry." _Snape said.

_"Why?" _I asked.

_"Because, they are still in denial about Voldemort returning." _Snape replied

I shivered at his name.

_"I take it you don't call him Voldemort?" _Snape smirked.

I shivered again.

_"No..." _I replied.

I thought about the dream I had... if I was true... how I was supposed to seduce him if I can't even say his name.

_"So Dumbledore agreed to give her the job as the defence against the dark arts teacher?" _I asked.

_"Unfortunately... yes." _Snape replied

I guess I was in some sort of denial myself about you-know-who coming back. I guess I never really took it seriously.

_"Do you think...? Vol..de..mort... will attack the school?" _I managed to ask.

_"No, he wouldn't with Dumbledore here." _Snape smirked.

_"And Sirius?" _I asked.

_"No, Dumbledore has a very powerful enchantment over the headquarters, and I wouldn't mention him with Umbridge around... remember the Ministry still thinks he's a fugitive on the run causing all these disappearances..." _Snape informed me.

_"What!" _I asked.

_"You haven't been reading the Prophet?" _Snape asked shocked.

_"I do, but I never seen anything like that in there" _I replied.

He must have pulled out the pages...

_"Don't be surprised if Umbridge asks you if you know the whereabouts of Sirius." _Snape said.

_"Great" _I replied.

_"Kate..." _Snape whispered.

_"Yeah?" _I replied.

_"If you want to protect him... and yourself, I would like to teach you Occlumency." _Snape said.

_"What's that?" _I asked.

_"It's when someone can get into your mind and go threw your memories." _Snape informed me.

_"Can you?" _I asked.

_"Yes." _he replied.

_"Have you ever...?" _I asked.

_"Not to you." _he replied.

I stroked his cheek lightly.

_"I would teach you to block it, and if you do well... I can teach you to create new memories to throw them off." _Snape commented as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I pushed my lips into his moist, soft lips. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I thought I was going to shock us both in the water with all the electricity that went racing up my spine. He pushed me gently to the side of the pool and pinned me against the pool wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hard cock push against me.

_"It didn't take you too long to get hard." _I smirked.

_"Are you kidding, I've been hard since I seen you take off your shirt." _Snape replied.

He guided himself to my opening and slowly pushed himself in. If it was possible, I would have him inside of me forever. He placed his hands on either side of me resting on the edge of the pool. Snape moaned as he slowly pulled himself out of me and then pushed himself in again. I wondered if he was as addicted as I was.

_"Mmm Kate, you are so tight." _He whispered in my ear.

I clenched myself tighter as he pulled himself out and pushed himself in.

_"Oh god..." _He moaned.

He started going faster. We created little waves that bounced off the edges of the pool. He went faster and harder. I bit down on his shoulder as I started to climax. He beat me to an orgasm this time. I felt his warm injection fill me, and he stopped before I could finish.

_"I'm sorry... I couldn't... that... thing... you did..." _Snape panted.

I smirked and kissed him. Suddenly he lifted me out of the pool and placed me on the ledge.

_"Sev, what are you..." _I started to say.

He pulled my legs apart and my wet folds. I felt his tongue lick my clit gently. I leaned back on the wet tiles as he slid one of his fingers into me. It didn't take me very long to reach my Climax, since I was almost there before.

_"I... Sev... I'm... " _I moaned.

My moans echoed through-out the bathroom as I reached my orgasm. Snape slowly moved his head away from me and slowly slid his finger out. He pulled himself out of the water and on top of me.

_"You didn't last long" _Snape smirked.

_"You... I... was... almost... and then... "_I started to say, but I was cut off by Snape's lips covering my own.

_"Are you ready for breakfast?" _Snape asked as he pulled his lips away from mine.

I smirked

_"I thought you just ate..." _I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Reia! It's eleven! Get up!" _I yelled as I walked threw the door to our bedroom.

All I got was a snore response.

_"I'm not doing this today." _I huffed.

I jumped on top of her.

_"Reia! Wake up!" _I yelled.

Reia sat up in her bed suddenly.

_"What? What's going on?" _She said, her eyes half open.

_"We have a staff meeting in an hour, get up" _I replied, getting off of her.

_"Give me ten more minutes..." _Reia yawned as she lid back down on her bed.

I pulled the blankets off of her.

_"Up" _I demanded.

_"You suck" _Reia mumbled.

* * *

><p>We were brought into the room of requirement at noon. A large round table set with chairs sat in the middle of the room. The rest of the room was dimly lit. I took a seat beside Snape and Reia took a seat beside me. Soon, the whole table was packed... A hush fell over the table once Dumbledore stood up.<p>

_"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." _Dumbledore smirked. _"But, enough with the small talk, we should get right to business. As we all know Voldemort has returned... and there might be some questions students ask... the best way to answer is..."_

_"Ahem" _that annoying voice said.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at this woman in a tight pink suit.

_"Yes Dolores?" _Dumbledore said.

_"Sorry to interrupt, but he-who-must-not-be-named isn't back. Are you saying we should lie to the children?" _She replied in her annoying high pitched voice.

_"Lying to the children is the last thing I am going to do, so I am going to be telling them that Voldemort is back." _Dumbledore said in a stern voice.

Umbridge snorted.

_"Try and answer as much questions as you can." _Dumbledore continued.

_"And if we don't believe it?" _Another teacher I've never seen before chimed in.

_"Then you are entitled to your opinion." _Dumbledore replied.

_"This is bogus Albus. It's foolish to continue on with this lie. There is no proof that he is back." _Umbridge commented

_"There is proof." _Dumbledore replied.

_"All hear-say from some boy, I heard he's prone to having nightmares! He probably just passed out and had a nightmare." _She smirked.

_"Not just any boy. It was Harry Potter" _McGonagall added.

_"And what about Cedric? Is that all some nightmare?" _Dumbledore asked calmly.

_"It was a tragedy what happened to the boy, but don't tell me that no one before him hasn't died competing in the Triwizard tournament." _She replied smugly.

She just had an answer to everything, didn't she? Dumbledore took a deep breath in; he knew he wasn't going to get threw to Umbridge.

_"Continuing on..." _Dumbledore said.

Umbridge smiled smugly. I really wanted to just punch her in her pink loving face.

_"Hallway patrol is now posted. If there are any problems with it, please report it too Minerva." _Dumbledore informed us.

_"Do we have to do that?" _Reia whispered to me.

_"I don't know." _I whispered back.

_"And as you might see, we have a lot of new faces this year. That's because I've assigned some assistants for some of you." _Dumbledore said smiling.

I looked around. There were some young people like Reia and I around the table as well.

_"Vincent Hubbs will be with Professor Flitwick. Reia Mookums will be with Professor McGonagall, Brooke Buyers will be with Professor Higgins, Scott Jobin will be with Professor Umbridge..."_

Poor Bastard

_"And Kate Black will be with Professor Snape." _Dumbledore added

_"Ahem" _Professor Umbridge chimed in.

_"Yes Dolores" _Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

_"I'm sure the Ministry is going to have a problem with..." _She started to say.

Snape cleared his throat. He would expose her to walking into the bathroom when it was locked. She looked at him... I don't think she wants to be made to look like a fool.

_"Dolores?" _Dumbledore asked with a smirk still on his face.

_"Do you think it is wise to hire the daughter of a fugitive?" _She asked, still not looking away from Snape.

_"She herself has not committed any crime... so I see no reason not to hire her, besides... who I have on my staff is none of your concern." _Dumbledore replied, still smirking.

_"For now..." _She replied with a little giggle

_"Any other questions?" _Dumbledore asked the group ignoring his last comment.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the kids started flowing into the Great Hall for their arrival dinner. It was complete weird sitting at the staff table, looking at the four tables. Reia arrived late for dinner, and I couldn't exactly save her a seat at the table. I tried, but Umbridge insisted she sit by me. Luckily I had Professor Snape on my other side. Professor McGonagall came in with all the first years. Scared little faces followed her in front of everyone.<p>

"_You look tense, relax" _Snape whispered to me.

"_I'm sitting next to Umbridge, I can't relax." _I whispered back.

Snape glanced over me and saw Professor Umbridge. He smirked and looked back towards the small child sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on his head.

"_So ... Are you even qualified to do this job?" _Umbridge asked me.

"_Excuse me?" _I replied offended.

"_I mean do you actually know anything about Potions... or was it just 'luck' that got you this job?" _She smirked.

"_Are you assuming I got this job because of Professor Snape?" _I asked, annoyance obviously covering every word.

_"Ravenclaw!" _The sorting hat shouted out.

The great hall applauded.

"_That's exactly what I'm assuming, and as soon as I get permission from the Minister... I will make sure you are the first one to get fired." _She whispered to me.

"_Good luck on that." _I replied.

"_I would enjoy this little fantasy, while you still can." _She smirked.

"_Excuse me, Professor Umbridge... I am trying to watch the children get sorted, do you mind keeping your opinions to yourself for a couple more minutes." _I replied a bit louder so most of the staff table could hear.

I glanced over to a few chairs over and I saw Reia giggling. I didn't dare look at Umbridge... I was afraid her glare would cause me to catch fire... and I didn't want my last memory to be of her. I concentrated on the next child sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on his head.

* * *

><p>After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood up from his chair. He started off his speech talking about you-know-who. Of course, Professor Umbridge interrupted Dumbledore during his speech. I almost nodded off in the middle of Umbridge's speech. I guess waking up that early wasn't the greatest idea. I guess the speech was over because food appeared on the table in front of us, and Professor Umbridge took her seat next to me again.<p>

_"Kate, may I have a word with you before dinner?" _Snape asked me as he stood up from the table.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

_"Now." _He demanded.

Professor Umbridge was talking to that one teacher who didn't believe... you-know-who was back. I stood up slowly from the table and walked away without Professor Umbridge seeing us leave. We exited out threw the staff door.

_"What's wrong Professor?" _I asked

I felt a little weak as we started walking down the corridor. Snape pulled on a chain around his neck as we continued walking. He pulled out a glowing green pendant. I pulled out mine from underneath my own robes and pulled out a matching glowing pendant.

_"We need to go somewhere where Umbridge can't find us." _Snape said.

I braced myself against the wall and walked slower. I was losing strength...

_"Kate, stay with me for a little while longer." _Snape said as he grabbed underneath my arm and half dragged me along with him down the hallway.

He opened a door off to the side and helped me inside. We were in Professor McGonagall's classroom. Snape shut the door behind him and locked it. I fell to my knees next to a desk. I braced myself against it as I forced myself to stay awake.

_"Kate... it's okay." _Snape said putting his hand on my shoulder.

Snape knelt down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes...

* * *

><p>I smelt pine. I slowly opened my eyes. Sunrays beamed threw openings in the trees above me. A small wind blew across the tree tops making them rustle and sway. I sat up slowly. Trees surrounded me. The ground was spotted with light from the sunbeams that managed to sneak through. I got to my feet and brushed the dirt from the forest ground off of me.<p>

Now... which way do I go?

I picked a random direction and started walking. Small twigs broke under my feet as I stepped on them. I tried to listen to any sounds other than mine as I walked threw the forest. I thought I heard something. I stopped and listened harder. Is that... music? I tried to follow the sound; I could hear it getting closer and closer. The sound of guitar strings being plucked rang threw the forest. Soon I could hear a male voice. I couldn't make out any words he was singing. As the voice became louder the closer I got, I started walking a bit slower and quieter. I reached the edge of the forest tree line and came upon a small clearly of forest with a rock in the middle of it and a man with blonde hair and a guitar sitting on it. He suddenly stopped playing and snapped his head in my direction. My heart pumped faster and I suddenly had a very bad feeling. He slowly moved off of the rock, never breaking his eye contact with me.

_"Hi there..." _I stammered.

He tilted his head and squinted his eyes.

_"I'm just lost... and I heard your music" _I said.

_"Nock mehland cucurn" _He hissed.

_"Uh... excuse me?" _I asked.

He rested his guitar on the rock and slowly walked towards me. I noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. Fear overtook my whole body as I noticed his eyes were a blood red color. I didn't take a second glance at him as I started running in the other direction. I ran as fast as I could through the forest. I could hear loud thuds behind me. He was chasing me.

_"Sev... he's...chasing...me..." _I managed to say as I continued to run threw the forest.

A low tree branch cut across my cheek as I ran past it. I didn't let it bother me right now. I glanced back and saw that he was still behind me. His red eyes locked on me. I reached another tree line and ran into the open area. I suddenly stopped when I noticed that I was on a ledge. I quickly stepped backwards to avoid falling down the high cliff. I turned around and saw the man standing there panting, but his eyes still fixed on me and a small smirk on his face.

_"Stay back" _I demanded.

_"Chevin hack frit" _he smirked.

_"Sev, I don't know what he's saying." _I said out loud.

The man curled his hands into fists and slowly walked towards me, still smirking. His eyes suddenly went from hunger to fear. He slowly backed away; his teeth bared, then turned around and ran away. I tilted my head in confusion. I turned around to face the cliff, but the last thing I saw was a huge mouth headed right at me. I held my hands over my head and felt its tongue wrap around me and pull me into the unknown monster's mouth. Everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my god I'm dead... I died... death by monster that's how I died..." <em>I mumbled.

_"Kate..." _I heard Snape's voice say.

Heaven...?

_"Kate... you're not dead." _Snape informed me.

I slowly moved my arms out of the way and opened my eyes. Snape was looking at me with a smug smirk on his face. I felt... wet...and sticky...I looked at my hands and robes. I was covered head to toe in drool saliva that the monster so lovingly covered me in.

_"Mmm excellent..." _I said shaking off some of the drool from my arms.

I helped myself up. Snape refused to touch me in the wet, drool state I was in.

_"Are you alright?" _Snape asked pointing to my cheek.

I held my hand up to my cheek and noticed a small amount of blood on my hand.

_"Yeah... tree branch..."_ I replied

_"Someone was chasing you?"_ He asked

_"Some guy with these blood red eyes."_ I replied

_"Hmmmm"_ Snape said, deep in thought.

_"Well, I guess I can't go back to dinner like this." _I commented as I scraped off some more drool off of me and onto the floor.

_"Go shower and I'll bring you some dinner." _Snape said stepping backwards.

I looked up at him threw my drool soaked hair. He was fighting very hard not too laugh.

_"So ... Where were you when I was being eaten by a huge monster?" _I asked with an eyebrow raised.

_"You didn't say you were being eaten by a monster, now did you?" _He replied with a smirk.

_"I didn't?" _I asked

_"You didn't" _Snape replied.

Snape walked towards the door and unlocked it. He opened it a little ways and looked both ways down the hallway.

_"Okay all clear." _Snape said looking over his shoulder.

I made my way to the door, trying not to slip on the drool I was dripping.

_"Ah Professor Snape, I was wondering where you 'ran' off too." _I heard Professor Umbridge's annoying voice say.

Snape glanced over to the cupboard in the classroom. I bolted to it and jumped in, closing the doors behind me.

_"Dolores..." _Snape replied unenthusiastic.

_"Is Ms. Black with you, I was hoping to have another little chat with her." _She said with a small giggle.

_"Nope... haven't seen her." _Snape replied in his unbelievably sexy monotone voice.

_"What is this... stuff all over the floor?" _She asked.

I heard her high heels click into the classroom.

_"It was here when I came in." _Snape lied in his monotone voice.

_"And what exactly were you doing in here Professor Snape?" _She asked.

_"It's none of your business Dolores, now if you excuse me..." _Snape replied.

I heard his foot steps start to get quieter. I didn't hear her high heels click away. I held my breath. I knew she was trying to listen to any movements. I heard a couple of small clicks and I heard the door shut. There was no way she left the classroom. I held my position. I heard her high heels again, this time it was coming closer to me instead of farther.

"_Please don't look in here... please don't look in here..."_

Suddenly the cupboard door swung open and Professor Umbridge stood there with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_***** Author's Note: Sorry it took me FOREVER to put out this chapter, my keyboard was messed up, and it was skipping letters and pissing me off and then I had some drama in my life... so I had to take a time out BUT drama is hopefully fixed and SO IS MY KEYBOARD! *****_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello Professor Umbridge, fancy meeting you here." <em>I managed to choke out.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cabinet. She quickly let go of my arm when she noticed I was covered in something wet and slobbery.

_"What in the world are you covered in" _She squeaked as she quickly wiped her hand on one of the near by desks.

_"Just... you know... a little bit of this... a little bit of that." _I replied.

_"What were you and Professor Snape doing in here? Finding more places to be... adventurous?" _She said with a glare.

_"Oh, Professor Snape was in here? I didn't see him." _I replied with a smirk.

_"You think you're so clever don't you . I would watch yourself, because I will make your life a living hell." _She smirked.

_"Is that a promise?" _I asked.

_"Keep it up Ms. Black; it will only make it worse in the end." _She replied as she turned to walk out of the class.

_"You forget that Professor Dumbledore is in charge around here, this isn't the Ministry of Magic." _I snapped.

She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

_"For now..." _She replied as she walked back towards me.

_"What is that suppose to mean?" _I asked.

_"You'll see" _She smirked

She let out this weird little giggle as she turned back around and walked out of the classroom. The sound of her heels on the floor sounding like hoofs. It was at that moment that this bad feeling in my stomach started to form.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm a little nervous..." <em>I said to Snape as I sat in a chair beside his desk waiting for the first class to come in.

_"I think I'm going to be the one with problems..." _Snape replied.

_"Why's that?" _I asked raising an eyebrow.

_"That outfit you're wearing... I'm going to have trouble concentrating." _Snape smirked.

I looked down at the tight dark blue blouse and my black skirt that went just above my knees.

_"I don't see a problem with it." _I replied.

First years started coming into the classroom before Snape had a chance to reply. I saw a look of worry and nervousness. I guess Snape's reputation precedes him.

_"Let's get started" _Snape said as he walked past me

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I think that went well, don't you think?" <em>I asked placing my hands on my hips as the last first year left the room.

Snape raised an eyebrow at me.

_"Okay! I get why you were always so grumpy with us! Were we that bad!" _I asked as I placed my hand over my forehead.

_"It's like that every year; I suggest getting used to it and adapting." _Snape replied

_"Adapting? Those kids didn't even know the difference between a fish skeleton and a pixie skeleton!" _I said as I sunk down into my chair.

Snape smirked.

_"The second years are worse." _Snape replied.

_"Oh please don't say that... I feel my faith in humanity slipping away already." _I sighed.

_"Sorry, but it's true." _Snape replied

I groaned.

_"Ahem" _Umbridge's voice rang into the classroom.

I looked up and saw Professor Umbridge dressed in, surprise, another pink outfit.

_"I am here to sit in on your next class Professor Snape,Ms Black. " _She said nodding at us when she said our names.

_"Why?" _Snape's monotone voice asked.

_"It is my new job as High Inquisitor for the ministry of magic." _She replied with a sickly sweet smile on her smug face.

_"Do what you wish." _Snape replied waving his hand at her.

_"Excellent. I will just be observing in the corner over here." _She said grabbing a stool and sitting in the far left corner of the classroom.

A couple of second year students came into the classroom, they looked just as miserable as I felt.

_"Here we go again." _I mumbled.

* * *

><p>Umbridge stayed behind as the last of the second years filed out of the classroom.<p>

_"Professor Snape, it seems to me that you can handle this job on your own and there seems to be no need for you to have an assistant." _Umbridge smirked as she approached Snape's desk.

She didn't even look in my direction.

_"I find it hard to believe that you can make an accurate assumption like that on the first day of classes." _Snape replied coldly.

_"Then I will be keeping an eye on the work load she is given." _She quickly snapped back.

_"Do what you will Dolores, but I will be needing her here." _Snape replied, his cold eyes fixed on her.

Her face turned flushed red and it looked like she was about to explode. She suddenly turned around and left the classroom.

_"That was horribly awkward." _I finally said to break the tension.

_"You know she's going to be watching you right?" _Snape informed me

_"Oh yeah, I know..." _I smirked.

_"Don't do anything reckless, she does actually have the power to fire you under the right circumstances." _Snape informed me.

_"Me? Reckless? I'm an innocent girl Professor." _I smirked.

_"Innocent? You are far from innocent. Especially in that outfit." _Snape smirked back.

_"Professor, I believe if you continue talking to me like that, I will find myself in quite the reckless situation." _I joked.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Reia at the staff table for lunch.<p>

_"Alright! Grilled cheese for lunch!" _I said as I grabbed a sandwich and placed it on my plate.

_"How were your first classes?" _Reia asked.

_"I honestly don't believe we were actually that dense when we were younger." _I replied with a mouthful of grilled cheese.

_"Oh, you better believe we were." _Reia giggled.

_"How were yours?" _I asked.

_"Horrible, I almost got hit with a nose growing charm!" _Reia exclaimed.

_"Aren't you in Transfiguration with McGonagall?" _I asked.

_"Yes... these kids don't even know the difference between Transfiguration and Charms!" _Reia sighed.

_"Well, I give the teachers a hell of a lot more credit." _I replied.

_"Did you get Umbridge sitting in on your class yet?" _Reia asked.

I looked down the staff table and saw that Professor Umbridge wasn't even here for lunch.

_"It was horrible and uncomfortable." _I replied.

_"I know, she told Professor McGonagall that she didn't need an assistant. I thought I was going to get fired until McGonagall commented that it was only the first day of classes and that she would be needing my help once the homework started piling in." _Reia explained.

_"She tried the same thing on Snape." _I added.

_"She fired her assistant." _Reia informed me.

_"Oh really?" _I asked.

_"Yeah, poor bugger didn't even get to sit in on one class." _Reia said.

_"Honestly, he's better off without her." _I smirked.

_"It's honestly a little weird being back" _Reia commented.

_"Yeah I know the feeling." _I replied

Not that I had anywhere else to go...

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, Umbridge sat in on Snape's classes here and there, watching me like a hawk looking for its next meal. I gave her no excuses to even utter the words "you're fired" while she was there. Snape kept me busy enough, helping students and marking papers.<p>

It's now been 2 weeks and I still haven't heard from Sirius. I couldn't take it any longer, I spent my whole life without my father, and now he's around... and he doesn't want to see me. I asked Dumbledore's permission to leave Hogwarts for the weekend. He thought it was a delightful idea.

_"Do you want me to come with you?" _Reia asked.

_"I don't think that's going to help the situation." _I replied.

Reia smirked.

_"Yeah maybe not." _She added.

_"Well, I might not be too long." _I informed her as I closed up my suitcase.

_"Why's that?" _She asked

_"Well, what if he doesn't even want me there?" _I asked.

Reia didn't reply... she knew I could be right.

_"Well I will see you maybe Sunday, maybe in about 2 hours." _I sighed.

_"Be safe okay!" _Reia exclaimed.

_"Always am." _I smirked.

I opened the bedroom door and saw Snape standing there with his fist raised as if he was just about to knock on the door.

_"Professor Snape!" _I exclaimed

_"I heard that you're leaving." _Snape said getting right to the point.

_"For the weekend. I need to go see..." _I started to say.

_"Don't say his name." _Snape hissed as he pushed himself into our bedroom and closed the door.

I looked at him in confusion.

_"You never know whose listening." _Snape added.

_"Oh, right..." _I replied.

_"When were you going to tell me that you were leaving?" _Snape asked.

_"Right before I left, which is right now." _I replied.

Snape sighed

_"Is there any way I can change your mind?" _Snape asked, his cold eyes flickering.

_"I need to clear the air with this." _I replied.

Snape nodded.

_"At least let me escort you to Hogsmeade." _He insisted.

* * *

><p>It was an oddly chilly night. I wrapped myself tightly against my cloak as Snape and I headed towards Hogsmeade.<p>

_"Send me an owl and I will meet you here to pick you up." _Snape said.

_"I think I could manage to make it from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts" _I replied.

Snape stopped and faced me.

_"That's especially the most dangerous place." _Snape snapped.

I was taken aback at Snape's sudden outburst.

_"Did I do something?" _I asked.

"_You're acting like Voldemorts return doesn't even bother you. That you don't take it seriously." _Snape replied.

"_Of course I do, I just didn't think they would be around because of Dumbledore." _I replied.

Snape sighed.

_"Sorry I'm a little on edge these days." _He said

"_Everybody is, don't worry about it." _I replied.

"_Just... please be safe." _Snape said looking into my eyes.

If he would have asked me to, I would have stayed there with him. How could ever say no to him when he looks at me like that.

_"I'll send you an owl then, even if I'm leaving earlier than expected." _I said.

_"Thank-you." _Snape replied.

_"I guess I'll see you when I see you." _I winked.

Snape grabbed me around the waist and quickly pressed his lips on mine. I was taken aback at the sudden-ness of his affection.

_"You're acting like you're sending me off to war or something." _I joked.

_"You kind of are." _Snape replied.

_'I'll be back, don't worry about me." _I winked.

Snape nodded and let go of me. I saw him flash before my eyes as I apparated back to number 15 Grimmauld place.

* * *

><p>I held my breath and I slowly opened the front door. There was an odd eerie silence that filled the house.<p>

_"Hello?" _I called out.

I got no answer back. I slowly moved down the hallway and peaked around the corner into the kitchen. It was empty, except this tiny little pink creature scrubbing the table.

_"What are you?" _I asked.

It slowly lifted his head to look at me.

_"I am Kreature, the Black's house elf." _He uttered slowly.

_"Okay... where is my father?" _I asked.

_"Father?" _He asked, his one eye brow raised.

_"Yes, Sirius... where is he?" _I asked.

_"Mr. Black wasn't feeling so well... not well at all... been in his room for a fortnight, Oh mistress, look at what has become of your beautiful home. Turned into an open home, with the filthy mudbloods trying to destroy the dark lord!" _Kreature mostly said to himself.

_"Ummm... right... thanks?" _I replied, confused.

I slowly back out of the kitchen and slowly ascended the stairs. I stopped myself in front of Sirius' door. I softly knocked on door.

_"Not now Kreature, I'm still not hungry." _Sirius' voice mumbled from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened his bedroom door. His room was only illuminated by soft lamp light.

_"Kreature, I said not now" _Sirius mumbled.

He was lying on his bed, back towards me. I didn't know what to say. I should just leave; he's going to be furious that I even came. I slowly started to back away, but it was too late. Sirius peaked over his shoulder toward me.

_"Kate?" _He asked as he quickly sat up in his bed.

_"Uhh, yeah Sirius... it's me." _I replied opening his door once again.

_"What are you doing here, is everything all right?" _He asked.

His face looked like its aged a couple of years, and his hair was more un-tidy and messy than usual.

_"Yeah, everything's okay... at Hogwarts... I just came here... to check on you. I haven't heard from you in awhile." _I said.

Sirius didn't say anything.

_"I know you're still mad at me, but I still need to know that you're okay. Okay?" _I exclaimed.

_"Kate..."_He tried to say before I cut him off.

_"And I need you to know that I really, really miss you." _I added, trying to hold back tears.

Sirius stood up from his bed and quickly walked up to me and hugged me. I was utterly speechless. I came here tonight thinking I would be walking into a war zone.

_"Kate, I'm so sorry. I came back to stop you after you walked out of the house, but I was too late." _He said into my hair and he tightened his grasp around me.

A single tear managed to escape my eye

"_I thought I had lost you, just like your mother." _He said hugging me even tighter.

I didn't care that I couldn't breathe; it felt good to be hugged by Sirius again.

_"Sirius...I'm really sorry." _I said as I pulled away from him slightly.

_"We need to talk about this without yelling at each other." _Sirius replied.

I nodded.

_"But, that can wait until tomorrow morning." _Sirius said smiling.

_"So I can spend the night?" _I replied smirking.

_"You can spend the rest of your life here." _Sirius replied with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

I sent Snape a quick owl in the morning telling him that I would be staying until Sunday afternoon, if all goes well. Just as the owl left threw the window in the kitchen, Sirius walked in.

_"You better watch what you say on those owls, they're being watched." _Sirius said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

_"Really?" _I asked.

_"Yeah, Harry's owl looked like it took a beating." _Sirius replied.

_"Yikes, yeah I'll make sure I watch what I say." _I said as I tried to recall if I wrote anything worth attacking my owl for.

_"So about this talk" _Sirius said sitting down at his usual place at the dining room table.

I took a deep breath in. I knew this talk wasn't going to be easy. At least we already got the fighting out of the way. I slowly sat down at the table across from Sirius.

_"Kate..." _Sirius started off saying.

I heard a slight twinge of disappointment in his words.

_"I don't approve of what you are doing." _Sirius said.

I nodded; I didn't want to interrupt him.

_"And it's not just because he and I were, well not exactly rivals, but we didn't get along, but it's because he's as old as I am!" _Sirius continued.

_"The age thing doesn't bother me." _I said

_"It bothers me." _Sirius replied.

_"I think you should give me a chance with this Sirius." _I said.

_"Can you at least see why this is hard enough for me?" _Sirius asked.

_"I do, can you at least try and understand where I'm coming from as well?" _I asked

Sirius looked at me with his eyes full of anger and sorrow. He was torn, I knew that, but I needed him to give me a chance.

_"I know you're old enough to make your own decisions, but I think you're making a huge mistake." _Sirius commented.

_"Then let me make mistakes" _I insisted.

_"Kate..." _Sirius started to say.

_"What don't you like about him other then his age?" _I asked

_"I just want you to be safe, especially now a days..." _Sirius replied.

_"He can protect me, and I can protect myself. I'm not a kid anymore." _I said.

_"I don't want too see you get hurt." _He added

_"That's the risk with any boyfriend, regardless of who they are." _I replied.

_"I don't know Kate..." _Sirius said as he pushed his hair back.

He knew he didn't have much more for an argument.

_"If Dumbledore can trust him, why can't you?" _I asked.

Sirius lowered his head in defeat.

_"There is no way to talk you out of this, is there?" _He asked.

_"There isn't" _I replied.

_"So stubborn. Then I want to at least make some rules." _Sirius said

I jumped across the table and hugged Sirius.

_"Hey, hey, this still doesn't mean I approve. Not in the least bit." _Sirius tried to say threw my tight vice grip.

_"I know" _I smirked as I sat back in my chair.

_"But, if fighting with you over this means I'm going to lose you, then it looks like I have no choice." _Sirius said in defeat.

I couldn't help but smile.

_"Rule one. I don't want to hear anything about him." _Sirius started off.

_"Okay" _I replied.

_"Rule two. He isn't allowed in my house unless it has to do with the Order" _Sirius continued.

I nodded.

_"Rule three. I get you for special occasions. Like Christmas." _Sirius said.

_"Fair enough." _I replied.

_"Rule four..." _He started to say

_"How many rules are there, because I might have to start writing these down." _I smirked.

_"There are only two more, so shut-it wise ass." _Sirius smirked back.

_"Okay, okay. Sorry." _I replied.

_"Rule four. I don't need to hear things from other people, so can you at least TRY and keep you... guys... discrete. _Sirius stressed

_"I agree with you on that one." _I replied.

_"Okay... and the last rule. If he EVER hurts you, I want you to come right to me and I'll deal with it." _Sirius said as his eyes flickered.

_"Umm, alright. I don't think that's ever going to happen, but I agree to that one as well then." _I replied.

_"Okay then... that's it." _Sirius said standing up.

_"Thanks for at least compromising with me." _I said standing up as well.

"_I still don't approve Kate." _Sirius said sternly to me.

"_I know" _I said as I bowed my head.

I thought about just ending it with Professor Snape. I mean, it was upsetting my family, the Oracle said that I would have to anyways, but I just can't. Every time he looks at me with those eyes, I melt... I crumble... I become his.

"_Well then, I need to get out of the house." _Sirius smirked.

"_Okay, where do you want to go" _I replied lifting my head.

Sirius laughed.

"_What?" _I asked in confusion.

"_You're just like me. Every time I tell someone else that, they always tell me to stay put because I was a fugitive. Not you, without skipping a beat you were ready to leave with me." _Sirius explained.

"_Oh, sorry... I didn't even think about that..." _I replied, feeling horrible for even going along with it.

"_Don't apologize; I need to get out of here... I'm starting to get cabin fever." _Sirius said walking to the hallway outside the kitchen.

"_Are you sure about this?" _I asked.

Sirius laughed again.

"_Very sure, would you mind?" _Sirius asked me as he passed me a leash.

* * *

><p>I smirked as I walked a large black dog down the sidewalk.<p>

"_Might as well get you a flea collar while we're out." _I giggled.

Sirius growled slightly.

"_And maybe while we're getting that we can give you a bath." _I smirked.

Sirius growled more loudly. A little girl and her mother approached us.

"_Look mommy, that dog looks so scruffy." _The little girl said to her mom.

"_It's because doggy doesn't like to take a bath." _I replied back to the little girl.

"_Can I pet him?" _The little girl asked.

"_You can, he's so gentle, aren't you boy?" _I said in a baby dog voice.

Sirius' head snapped in my direction as the little girl started petting his head gently.

"_Okay sweetheart, come on we have to go meet daddy remember?" _She said tugging at the little girl's hand.

"_Oh right! Daddy said he was going to get me some ice cream!" _She squealed as she and her mom moved along.

Sirius growled at me, baring his teeth, but then stopped when he looked up and saw the expression on my face. I stared at the little girl and her mom walking away. Wondering how some people got so lucky to have such the perfect family all the time. Sirius nudged my hand and I snapped back to real life. I continued walking with Sirius without saying anything. I didn't need him to know how hard it was when my mom died. He didn't need to feel any pain of what I felt, it wasn't fair.

Sirius continued walking me down the street until we stopped at a muggle dog park.

_"Dog Park?" _I said with smirk on my face and a raised eyebrow.

Sirius barked.

_"I guess being cooped up in the house for a long time you want to run don't you?" _I smirked.

Sirius wagged his tail and waited until I unclasped his leash. He bolted as soon and he felt that leash was off him.

_"Be good!" _I called out after him.

I laughed as he jumped over a smaller dog, freighting the dog and the dog's owner. I sat on the park bench overlooking the park. A cold breeze blew threw the park. I buttoned up the coat I was wearing and pulled it in closer to me.

_"Winter is almost here." _A man said taking a seat next to me on the bench.

_"Yeah, right around the corner." _I replied glancing over at him.

He wasn't bad looking. His dirty blonde hair fell in odd directions, making it look like he just woke up. I could see his muscles threw his tight sweater he was wearing, but his grey eyes were what really made me notice him.

_"Which one is yours?" _He asked me.

_"Which one... what?" _I asked.

He laughed.

_"Which dog?" _He asked me.

_"Oh! Dog... right..." _I blushed.

I looked down to try and find Sirius. I saw him by a tree digging a hole.

_"Ugh, the one who's digging. PADFOOT DON'T DIG!" _I yelled down at him.

Sirius looked up at me, barked and then continued digging.

_"Jerk." _I muttered.

_"That's an interesting name." _The guy commented.

_"Yeah, it's not that creative." _I smirked.

_"You didn't name him?" _He asked me.

Shit.

_"Uh, the pound I got him at named him." _I lied.

_"I see." _The guy replied.

_"Which dog is yours?" _I asked the guy.

He pointed at a young looking husky dog that was black and white and flaked with grey.

_"Beautiful dog." _I commented.

_"Yeah, that's Bella. She's not even a year old yet." _He said smiling.

_"Wow, she's going to get huge." _I said.

_"Well, I'm getting huge just looking at you sweet heart. If you know what I mean" _He said moving closer to me.

He eyed me and then he looked down at his obvious erection in his jeans and then back at me. Everything became very awkward. I jumped off the bench and started walking towards Sirius.

_"Padfoot we're leaving" _I said as I clasped the leash onto Sirius.

Sirius looked at me and whined.

_"Sorry! But that guy over there just started talking all sexually to me!" _I exclaimed.

Sirius looked over to where the guy was still sitting. The mans eyes flickered from the park to where I was standing. Sirius growled and suddenly took off in that direction with his leash still attached.

_"PADFOOT!" _I cried out after him.

I saw the guy suddenly stand up when he noticed that this big black dog was coming right at him. I saw him to start to run, but Sirius caught up to him in no time. Sirius sunk his teeth right in the guys butt. Sirius then tackled him to the ground.

_"Damnit Padfoot." _I muttered as I ran over to where they were.

_"Get your fucking dog off of me!" _He yelled as I approached.

_"Sorry, he got away from me." _I smirked.

Sirius still stood on the guys back growling at him.

_"Hope he wasn't too much trouble." _I said sarcastically as I grabbed the leash attached to Sirius.

_"Come on Padfoot, We'll go get you a treat for being such a good dog." _I said as I pulled at his leash, making him step off of the guy.

We walked away without looking back at the guy.

_"Fucking creeps are everywhere!" _I exclaimed.

Sirius growled slightly.

_"So what do you want?" _I asked Sirius.

Sirius tilted his head at me in confusion.

_"For kicking that guy's ass?" _I smirked.

Sirius' tail wagged as he led me back threw the small town. After walking down a few blocks he stopped in front of a cigar and smoke shop.

_"Really?" _I asked looking down at him.

Sirius wagged his tail and looked up at me.

_"Okay, so what do you want?" _I asked him.

Sirius looked at me and barked.

_"Yeah, because I'm supposed to know what that is. Okay, bark for which one you want okay?" _I explained.

Sirius looked at me.

_"Smokes?" _I asked.

Sirius didn't bark.

_"Cigar?" _I asked.

Sirius barked.

* * *

><p>After a long guessing game with Sirius, I finally figured out which cigar he wanted. We continued walking home, Sirius walked like he was slightly in a better mood. We happened to walk past a jewellery store. I stopped when I saw it. This amazingly beautiful butterfly bracelet. The butterflies were made out of gems and they started out a lime green color and then faded to a dark navy blue the further around the bracelet they went. It was made out of silver which reflected the gem colors perfectly. Sirius looked back at me and tilted his head.<p>

_"Sorry, something caught my eye." _I said, breaking my gaze away from the bracelet.

Sirius almost seemed to roll his eyes.

We finally made it back to Sirius' house around noon.

_"Are you hungry?" _I asked Sirius as I closed the front door behind us.

Sirius transformed back into his human form, he wrapped his robe tighter around his body.

_"Yeah, starved. I'm just going to go change." _He said smirking.

I went into the kitchen and I heard him walking up the stairs to his bedroom. I placed his cigar on the dining room table and started pulling stuff out of the fridge for lunch.

When Sirius came down, I was putting the final touches on my Vegetarian clubhouse sandwiches. Sirius grabbed the Cigar from the table and smelt it.

_"Mmm I haven't had one of these in a long time." _Sirius said as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the Cigar again.

I placed the sandwich in front of Sirius and sat down with my own sandwich across from him.

_"Eat" _I insisted.

Sirius put his Cigar down and picked up his sandwich.

_"What is this anyways?" _He asked as he sniffed it.

_"Just eat it" _I smirked.

_"There's no meat on it." _He whined.

_"Eat!" _I demanded.

Sirius took a bite of the sandwich.

_"It's like trying to get a kid to eat vegetables." _I smirked.

_"Hey, this is actually really good." _Sirius commented.

_"Oh, but it doesn't have any meat on it. How could it be good?" _I joked.

_"I'm serious, this is amazingly good!" _Sirius said taking another bite of the sandwich.

_"I'm glad you like it." _I smirked as I took a bite out of mine.

_"What else can you cook?" _Sirius asked with food still in his mouth.

_"Ugh, dad, chew and swallow before you talk_." I said disgusted.

Sirius swallowed his food.

_"Can you make meatloaf?" _Sirius asked.

I smirked.

Sirius puffed on his Cigar as I cleaned up the table after the huge meatloaf dinner I made for him.

_"Where did you learn to cook so well?" _Sirius asked as he kicked back in his chair with his feet on the table.

I ran water over the dishes in the sink.

_"Mom..." _I muttered.

_"Sorry" _Sirius said as he put his feet back on the ground and put his cigar in the ashtray on the table.

_"It's okay." _I said and I smirked at Sirius.

_"If you ever want to talk about it" _Sirius said.

I couldn't talk to him about it. He loved her too. It would break his heart if he knew the details, and I wouldn't do that to him. I couldn't do that to anyone.

_"Thanks" _I said as I looked back to the sink as it filled up with water.

The door slammed open and shut and two sets of foot prints came running down the main hallway. I turned off the tap water and looked towards the doorway of the dining room

_"Are they here yet?" _I heard one voice say.

_"We should just go and meet them there!" _I heard another voice.

_"It might be an attack" _The other voice said.

_"What's going on_?" Sirius asked as Lupin and Tonks as they walked in.

_"Harry had a vision that Arthur Weasley was being attacked by a snake" _Lupin informed Sirius.

_"Albus said to gather the Order and go check on him" _Tonks added.

_"I'm coming too" _Sirius said standing up.

_"Sirius, you can't. We're going to the Ministry" _Lupin said.

The door slammed open and shut again and three more people I didn't really know.

_"Good, we're all here. Let's go." _One of the guys said.

_"I want to go." _I said.

_"No, out of the question." _Sirius said.

_"Sirius!" _I exclaimed.

_"We don't have time for this. Kate if you're coming lets go." _Lupin said extending his hand

I quickly ran over to Lupin and took his hand. He threw a handful of floo powder into the fire in the kitchen and pulled me into the fire. I saw Sirius' face before everything blurred and blended together. I swore I saw a small smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Lupin quickly pulled me out of the fire place and into some sort of office.

_"Follow me." _Lupin said as he ran out of the office.

I withdrew my wand and followed Lupin down a long hallway. I heard two sets of foot steps behind opened all the doors down the hallway. Opened up one of the doors

_"He's in here!" _Lupin yelled.

I ran into the room and found Mr. Weasley on the ground.

_"We got to get him out of here." _Lupin said grabbing him under the arms.

_"Wait, if we don't heal some of these cuts, he's going to loose a lot of blood." _I informed him.

I quickly grabbed a vial that I had in one of my jacket pockets. I always carried it around with me, because I'm very clutzy and somehow scrap and injure myself all the time.

I ripped a piece of my t-shirt off and dabbed some of the potion on it.

_"Mr. Weasley this might sting." _I informed him

I dabbed the potion over some of Mr. Weasley's bigger, deeper cuts. Mr. Weasley flinched in pain every time I dabbed it over his wounds.

_"Okay, that should be good until we get to the St. Mungos." _I said as I quickly corked the vial again and stashed it back in my jacket. Tonks and another man ran into the room. I noticed Lupin's eyes were on me.

_"Tell Dumbledore that he's alive." _The man said to a portrait in the room.

He grabbed Mr. Weasley's feet.

Lupin snapped out of his daze that he was in and helped the man lift Mr. Weasley. Tonks threw floo powder into the fire place in the office for the two carrying Mr. Weasley. They walked into the fire still holding him and then suddenly, they were gone. The two other men came running into the room.

_"Is he alive?" _One of the men asked.

_"Yeah. He's alive." _Tonks replied.

_"Should we follow them?" _I asked.

_"St. Mungo's doesn't need a bunch of people standing around. Remus and Jansen should be able to handle it." _Tonks replied.

_"So now what?" _I asked.

_"We go back to headquarters" _She replied as she handed me a handful of floo powder.

I threw it into the fire, walked in and saw Tonks and the two men blur and mix together, and before I knew it, I was stepping out into Sirius' kitchen.

_"Kate, what happened?" _Sirius asked me.

I started coughing from all the soot in the fireplace. Tonks followed behind me.

_"He's alive Sirius, but he was attacked." _Tonks said as she exited the fireplace.

_"Do you know who might have done it?" _Sirius asked.

_"It looked like snake bites to me." _Tonks informed him.

One of the other men came threw the fireplace.

_"Any word from St. Mungo's yet?" _The man asked.

_"Who took him there?" _Sirius asked.

_"Remus and Jansen" _Tonks replied.

Speaking of the devil.

Lupin came out of the fireplace.

_"He's going to be alright." _Lupin said as he brushed the soot off his tattered jacket.

I sighed with relief.

_"It's all thanks to Kate, that he's going to live." _Lupin added.

I looked at Lupin, and then glanced over at Sirius who was looking at Lupin with confusion.

_"I wanted to just grab him and take him, but Kate stopped and thought about the blood he could be loosing if we moved him." _Lupin explained.

_"Professor, it's really not..." _I started to say, but he cut me off.

_"Did you know that there is no way to get into St. Mungos threw the floo network?" _Lupin asked me.

_"No..." _I replied.

_"I did, I knew we had to carry him a block to get there, and when we brought him there, one of the staff there told me that if he would have lost a bit more blood, he might have not made it." _Lupin continued.

My stomach froze at the thought of Mr. Weasley dying.

* * *

><p>I went to visit Mr. Weasley the next afternoon. He was awake and chatting with his family around his bedside. He requested to see me this morning.<p>

_"Sorry to interrupt, but you wanted to see me Mr. Weasley?" _I asked

_"Ah Kate! Come in!" _Mr. Weasley said waving his arm.

Mrs. Weasley actually gave me a hug.

_"Thank you so much." _Mrs. Weasley said.

_"I don't understand. Why are you thanking me?" _I asked as I tried to push away from Mrs. Weasley.

_"Well, they told us, how you used that potion..." _Mr. Weasley commented.

_"But it was Harry who actually saw it happen. He should be getting the thanks. I was just taking a precaution." _I replied.

I honestly felt like I didn't do anything remarkable, but it seems like everyone is making a big deal about it.

_"I wouldn't honestly be here, if it weren't for BOTH of you" _Mr. Weasley gleamed.

I opened my mouth to argue, but I stopped when I saw the hope and joy in Mr. Weasley's eyes. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to crush that look in his eyes. I sighed.

_"Your welcome." _I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I left Sirius' house in the evening and apperated in Hogsmeade. I had a huge smile on my face, I had convinced Sirius to give me a chance with Snape, but my smile quickly disappeared when I saw Snape standing on the road to Hogwarts with his arms crossed and his eye dark.I knew he was pissed that I went with the Order to save Mr. Weasley.<p>

_"Are you going to let me explain?" _I said as he grabbed my bag from my hand.

_"Sure, let's see what the explaintion is for... oh what's the word... reckless?" _Snape replied

_"Okay, what I did wasn't reckless. I was with the Order... and secondly... I can't really explain it..." _I replied sheepishly.

_"Do you have any idea what would have happened if..." _Snape started to say before I kissed him.

_"I missed you" _I smiled as I pulled my lips away.

Snape looked as if he was lost.

_"Can we just get back to the castle, I'm freezing." _I commented as I put my hood up on my cloak.

Snape stood there starring at me.

_"Please punish me when we get back to the castle, preferably in your room where it's nice and warm." _I said with a wink.

Snape sighed.

_"I'm just glad you're safe." _Snape said as he started walking towards the castle.

_"I'm glad Mr. Weasley is safe." _I replied.

It happened so quickly. Black puffs of smoke surrounded us. They started forming into people with masks on. Snape pulled me closer to him.

_"Keep your head down." _Snape whispered to me.

The rest of the puffs of smoke transformed into people. I counted six.

_"You idiots, It's just me." _Snape growled.

_"Who are you with Severus?" _One of the men asked.

I didn't risk trying to look up and see who was talking to us. I trusted Snape when he told me to keep my head down.

_"That's none of your business." _Snape snapped.

_"It's the Dark Lord's business." _The guy replied.

_"If it was anyone useful, don't you think I would have already turned them in to the Dark Lord?" _Snape asked.

_"What are you doing out with a student anyways?" _The guy snickered.

It this wasn't such a tense situation I would have smirked at his comment.

_"Again, that's none of your business." _Snape said.

Snape and the other man quickly drew out their wands. The other five followed suit and pointed their wands at us. My heart started pounding. I could see now, why Snape said it was the most dangerous place.

_"We're on the same side, you twit." _Snape snapped.

_"The Dark Lord may trust you...but I don't" _He started to say

_"Then you're saying that you don't trust the Dark Lord's judgement?" _Snape asked.

The man almost sounded like he hissed at him. He lowered his wand and the others did as well.

_"Watch yourself Severus." _The man growled.

_"Same too you Higgins." _Snape growled back.

_"You can go Severus, but we're keeping the girl." _Higgins said stepping aside for Snape.

I could feel Snape tense up.

_"I don't think so." _Snape said calmly.

_"Oh, I think so Severus, you forget that there is seven of us and only two of you." _Higgins replied.

Seven?

I didn't even have time to pull out my wand. Spells started firing. Snape took on all of them, blocking their spells and casting his own. I must have miscounted because I felt an arm wrap itself around my neck and his other hand covered my mouth. I clawed at his arms to get him to let me go, but he dragged me into the woods beside the trail we were walking on.

_"Be real silent sweet heart and I won't kill you." _He informed me.

I was more worried about Snape at this point than myself. Anger ran threw my blood. I bit the hand that covered my mouth. He quickly let go of me.

_"You little bitch." _He yelled.

I quickly withdrew my wand, and without hesitation I hit him with a stupefy spell. I didn't even wait until he hit the ground before I started running back towards the trail. I emerged from the forest. Snape had his wand drawn on me.

_"It's just me!" _I quickly exclaimed as I lowered my hood.

Snape quickly dropped his wand and ran over to me.

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" _He asked as he grabbed my shoulders.

_"I'm fine; I was more worried about you." _I replied as I hugged him.

_"Worried about me?" _Snape asked.

_"Yeah, it was six against one!" _I said as I pulled back from him.

His eyes looked almost lighter in color. He looked at me so intently.

_"What's wrong?" _I asked.

_"I've just... never had someone worry about me." _Snape replied.

I smirked.

_"Not that I needed to worry, you took care of them, no problem." _I commented.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know why they wanted you so much, I wonder if they knew anything." <em>Snape wondered as we continued in a fast stride back to the castle.

_"What do you mean "knew anything"?" _I asked.

Snape stopped and sighed.

_"I didn't want to tell you this, but I might as well" _He said turning to me.

_"Tell me what?" _I asked

_"Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban." _He said

_"And who is she?" _I asked.

_"Sirius' cousin" _Snape informed me.

_"And?" _I asked.

_"We think she knows that Sirius has a daughter. Sirius and her never got along of course and Dumbledore is a little worried that she might use you to get to him." _Snape said as he continued walking to the castle.

_"Wait... what? Would she actually go that far?" _I asked as I ran in front of Snape, walking backwards to face him.

_"Don't underestimate Bellatrix; she's not exactly... sane." _Snape informed me.

I stopped walking. Why was I so important? I didn't want to be, I just wanted to be a normal person with normal problems. Not this. I guess this is only a small amount of what Harry Potter feels.

_"Kate?" _Snape asked as he turned around.

I looked up at him. And what about what the Oracle had said to me. That I would have to give Snape up. Is it even worth staying with him now when I know I'm just going to be more hurt later? I wanted to run... escape everything. Snape walked back towards me.

_"It's going to be okay; I will never let Bellatrix harm you." _Snape said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to tell him... about the dream I had with the Oracle. I wanted him to tell me that we would work it out together and that we would find a way to be together and he would hold me tight in his arms. Keep me safe and warm.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't find the words to tell him I was going to break his heart one day and leave him for Voldemort.

Snape placed his hand on my cheek.

_"We have to get back to the castle." _Snape informed me.

I nodded slowly. He grabbed my hand and we continued back to the castle. We stopped at the gate as the same man from the beginning of the year walked towards the gate.

_"You're late again Ms. Black." _The man joked.

_"We were attacked by death eaters on the way over here." _Snape growled.

_"What?" _He exclaimed.

_"Just let us in." _Snape demanded.

The men quickly unlocked the gate and let us pass him.

_"We need to see Dumbledore first." _Snape said as we walked up the grassy hills of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore...

Snape let my hand go when we reached the front doors of Hogwarts. I followed him threw the corridor and to a Gargoyle statue.

_"Lemon drops." _Snape mumbled

The Gargoyle didn't jump aside. Snape sighed.

_"He changed it again? Okay... um..." _Snape started thinking.

_"Chocolate frogs." _I whispered.

The gargoyle jumped aside. Snape looked at me in shock as I walked past him and up to Dumbledore's office. I heard Snape's foot steps behind me. I waited for Snape at the top of the stairs. He softly tapped on the door, waited a couple of seconds, and then he opened the office door slowly. Dumbledore had his head bowed over a book. He quickly looked up as we walked in and shut the door.

_"Ah, Severus, Ms. Black..." _He said standing up beaming.

_"We were attacked on our way over here." _Snape said getting right to the point.

Dumbledore's eyes went from glittering to dark and cold.

_"By Death Eaters?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"Yes." _Snape replied.

_"How many?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"Seven." _Snape replied quickly.

_"They attacked you Severus?" _Dumbledore asked with his eyebrow raised.

_"I was standing in their way." _Snape replied.

Dumbledore looked at me and then back at Snape.

_"We're alright, they might not be." _Snape added.

_"They are getting bolder." _Dumbledore commented as he sat back in his chair.

_"Very." _Snape replied.

_"Did they know who she was?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"I don't think so; they thought she was a student." _Snape replied.

_"We got lucky there then." _Dumbledore said.

Snape nodded.

_"Thank you Severus, I will bring this up at the next meeting and send out more people on that trail right away." _Dumbledore said, his eyes gleaming again.

Snape bowed slightly.

_"Is that everything?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"Yes Headmaster." _Snape replied.

_"Goodnight then." _Dumbledore smirked.

Snape turned to leave, but I didn't move.

_"Ms. Black?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"Can I speak with you headmaster?" _I asked.

I looked back at Snape who was waiting by the door.

_"Alone?" _I asked.

Snape quickly glanced at Dumbledore, then back at me. Snape nodded and left the office.

_"Of course" _Dumbledore replied as he nodded towards the chair across from his desk.

_"There has been something bothering me, and I don't know what to do." _I said sitting down.

_"What's that?" _Dumbledore asked.

It just occurred to me that Dumbledore doesn't know Snape and I are together...

_"One of my dreams... I met this man; he claimed to be an Oracle. He said that I would have to leave... the one I loved in order to help destroy Voldemort." _I informed him.

_"And you believe him?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"I don't know what I believe, I mean it was just one of those dreams, but one of those dreams hasn't been... He knew current events, not like... it was nothing made up of more nothing." _I tried to explain.

_"He was specific you mean?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"Yes. Oddly specific." _I added.

_"Anything else?" _Dumbledore asked.

_"He said I would have to make Voldemort fall in love with me in order to help destroy him." _I added.

Dumbledore's eyes lost their gleam again.

_"I wouldn't worry about it Kate." _Dumbledore replied quietly.

I knew he was lying.

_"Professor... I need to know what's going on." _I replied.

Dumbledore sighed.

_"I would need to do more research on it, but I think that the dream you had was no ordinary dream." _Dumbledore admitted.

I nodded slowly as my heart broke slightly.

_"I would like you too tell me if you have anymore of these dreams." _Dumbledore said.

_"Of course." _I replied as I stood up.

I could have sworn I saw pity in his blue eyes.

_"Thank you for your time Professor." _I said as I walked towards the door.

_"Kate..." _Dumbledore said.

I turned to face him again.

_"Nothing is ever set in stone don't feel to discouraged. Love can concur almost everything." _Dumbledore informed me.

_"Almost everything?" _I asked.

_"There is one thing more powerful than love Kate." _Dumbledore replied.

_"What's that?" _I asked.

He looked at me intently.

_"Jealousy." _Dumbledore said.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stone steps from Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle jumped aside for me and I saw Snape leaning against the wall with his arms folded.<p>

_"What was that about?" _He asked as he followed me down the corridor.

_"I just needed to discuss something with him." _I informed Snape.

_"Something that you feel you can't discuss with me?" _Snape asked sounding a bit hurt.

_"You know I trust you, I trust you with my life. This is just something that I needed to discuss with Professor Dumbledore, and I want you to be able to trust me with that." _I replied.

_"I trust you." _Snape whispered.

I was about to head towards my room, when Snape grabbed my hand and pulled me in a different direction.

_"Where are we going?" _I asked.

_"You're not going back to your room right away." _Snape informed me as he led me down a flight of stairs.

I smirked. We were headed towards his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape pushed me against his bedroom door as I shut it behind us. He cupped his hand behind my neck, pulling me into his lips as he pushed me harder against the door. I could feel myself growing hotter and wetter. I didn't care what has gotten into Snape; I just knew that I was so hot for him. I unbuttoned his robe and let it drop to the ground. He slipped off my robe and started unbuttoning my jeans. I kissed his neck, nipping it here and there. Every time my teeth dug into his skin he would push me harder and harder into the door, trying to get closer to me. He slid my jeans and underwear down and I kicked them off to the side.

_"I need you now" _I moaned

Snape quickly un-buttoned his pants and took of his pants and kicked them quickly to the side.

_"Wrap your legs around me." _Snape whispered as he nipped at my shoulder.

Snape cupped my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He braced me against the door and he guided himself into my slick, wet opening. I cried out and tilted my head back against the door as he pushed himself in me.

_"You're so tight." _Snape groaned as he slowly pulled back.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. I was at the mercy of him. I was his and I couldn't be anyone else's. The end of the world would be me leaving Snape.

I gripped his shoulders as he started going faster. I could feel myself getting closer and closer with each thrust. I dug my nails into his shoulders as I hit a full climax ending. I could feel Snape start to tense up as he came close. Pin point numbness ran through-out my whole body as I fought to hold on as Snape finished. I felt hot spurting liquid inside me as Snape shuttered. I rested my head on his shoulder as we tried hard to catch our breath.

_"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?" _I asked into his shoulder.

Snape smirked and slowly released my legs. I fought to try and support my own weight again. It felt like my legs were going to give out.

_"I missed you." _Snape replied.

_"I was only gone a couple of days." _I smirked as I looked into his dark eyes.

He pressed his warm lips into my neck.

_"They were a long couple of days." _Snape whispered.

_"Keep kissing my neck like that and there is going to be no way I'm going to leave you again." _I smirked.

Snape unexpected picked me up and walked me over to the bed.

_"That's the plan." _Snape replied as he gently placed me on his bed.

_"Well you're plan is going to be put on hold, because I still need to go tell Reia I'm back." _I said as I went to get off the bed.

Snape swiftly pinned me back on his bed, his hands around my wrists.

_"You're not going back to your room tonight." _Snape replied as he looked down on me.

_"But Reia..." _I started to say, but was cut off when Snape's lips devoured mine hungrily.

Reia would understand.

* * *

><p><em>"Morning." <em>I said cheerfully as I sat beside Reia for breakfast.

She looked up at me briefly and then looked back at the daily prophet she was reading before I interrupted her.

_"Any good cartoons today?" _I asked I grabbed a slice of toast.

_"Thanks for telling me you were back." _Reia said coldly as she kept her eyes on the news paper.

_"Sorry, I got a little caught up." _I smirked.

_"I sat up waiting for you, you know." _Reia informed me as she folded up the paper.

_"I'm sorry; I tried, but Snape..." _I started to say.

_"I know you guys are together Kate, but you seem to be ditching me more and more for him. Just remember who's been your friend all these years before him." _Reia snapped as she stood up from the table and left.

I sighed. Does at least one person at all times have to be mad at me?

_"Ms. Black. A word please." _Umbridge said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

_"Great..." _I groaned as I stood up.

I reluctantly followed her into the empty corridor.

_"Where were you this weekend?" _She said getting right to the point.

_"This weekend?" _I asked.

_"Don't play dumb with me, tell me where you were." _She snapped.

_"Out." _I replied.

_"As high inquisitor, I have the right to know where you were." _She said coldly.

_"And I told you... out." _I replied.

_"I heard you were at the Ministry of Magic. Why?" _She asked.

_"I thought since you seen where I worked, I would go see where you worked." _I replied with a smirk.

She smirked back at me with a sickly sweet evil smile.

_"Stand behind your wall of sarcasm Ms. Black, but I will be the one who catches you at your traitorous father's house and I will arrest you both." _She informed me.

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't associate myself with fugitives.'' _I replied.

_"That's it , keep telling those lies. This is all be used as evidence when I finally capture Sirius Black and arrest you for hiding him." _She said.

_"If you ever capture my beloved father, please send him my love." _I said sarcastically as I walked away from her.

I didn't need this kind of interrogation early in the morning. I trenched downstairs to the Potion's classroom.

_"You're late, our first class is about to arrive." _Snape said as I walked into the classroom.

I started looking all over myself.

_"What are you doing?" _Snape asked.

_"Is there a sign on me telling everyone to get mad at me or something?"_ I replied.

_"Not a good morning already?" _Snape asked.

_"Reia is mad at me, and of course Umbridge is asking me 20 questions about Sirius this morning." _I replied as I took a seat on a stool next to Snape's desk.

Snape didn't have time to reply as a string of student's started filing inside.

* * *

><p>Reia avoided me at lunch time, but I was determined to corner in our bedroom and get things straightened out with her. I walked in after classes and saw her lying on her bed with headphones on. I dropped my bag at the end of my bed and stood over her.<p>

_"Reia we need to talk about this." _I yelled.

Reia looked at my confusingly and then pointed at her headphones. Clearly being stubborn about not wanting to talk to me.

_"Reia, I'm sorry!" _I yelled at her, hoping she could hear be over her music.

Reia ignored me and closed her eyes as she tapped her foot on her bed to the rhythm of her music.

_"Just because you're mad at me doesn't give you the right to be a bitch." _I said in a normal tone.

_"I heard that." _Reia said without opening her eyes.

_"Good! I'm glad. I hope you can hear this too! You're being very childish about this" _I snapped.

_"You're being a selfish whore." _Reia replied.

_"What did you just say to me?" _I asked as I ripped one of her headphones out.

_"Oh, sorry Kate... did I stutter or mumble or something? I said you're being a selfish whore!" _Reia replied coldly.

_"You are so impossible Reia! I came here and apologized and you ignore me like an 8 year old!" _I replied frustrated.

_"And you're running around like a bitch in heat." _Reia snapped.

_"Fuck you." _I spat.

_"Why, when I can get your daddy to fuck me." _Reia replied with a smirk.

_"Of course you would, because you fuck everything in sight! You're a walking S.T.D" _I snapped back at her.

_"The time you walked in on me and your dad... that wasn't our first time fucking." _Reia yelled back at me.

_"That doesn't surprise me; you do what it takes to make yourself feel special don't you?" _I snapped.

_"Shut the fuck up Kate, you don't know what you're talking about." _Reia snapped back.

_"Why don't you just tie the mattress to your back Reia? Wouldn't it make it more confienant for you?" _I continued.

Reia slapped me across the face. I held the place where her hand made contact with my cheek.

_"Go fuck yourself Kate." _She said.

She grabbed her coat and walked towards the door.

_"Where are you going?" _I asked as I lowered my hand from my face.

_"Out. And I hope you're gone by the time I get back." _Reia replied as she left the bedroom.

I slowly sat down at the edge of my bed and looked down at the floor where Chance sat. He looked up at me and let out a soft meow.

_"Shut it Chance..." _I mumbled as I rubbed my cheek again.

* * *

><p>I softly tapped at Snape's door. No answer. I sighed and looked around. Surely he wouldn't mind if I waited for him inside his room. I checked the doorknob. It was unlocked.<p>

_"Professor?" _I called into the room.

Again, no answer.

I slowly shut the door behind me as I walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. I heard voices from the other side of the door.

_"No, I do not know where Ms. Black went this weekend." _I heard Snape's voice say from the other side of the door.

_"Well you must, you are involved with her!" _Umbridge snapped.

Shit, Umbridge. I quickly dove to the floor and crawled underneath Snape's bed right before Snape opened the door. All I could see were their feet at the entrance.

_"Just because I'm involved with her, doesn't mean I know every aspect of her life, now if you don't mind I would like to be left alone for the rest of the night." _Snape replied as he went to shut the door.

She held out her hand from stopping him shutting the door in her face.

_"If I find that you also know the where-abouts of Sirius Black I will have you arrested and thrown in Azkaban as well as your little pet." _She sneered.

_"If I knew the where-abouts of Sirius Black I guarantee you that he would be back in Azkaban already." _Snape lied.

_"Maybe some Veritaserum_ _would confirm that." _She smirked.

_"Goodnight." _Snape snapped as he shut the door in her face.

I slowly climbed out halfway from other the bed and propped myself up on my elbows.

_"I'm quite the handful aren't I?" _I asked

Snape quickly turned around.

_"Kate, what are you doing here?" _He asked.

_"It's...umm... I hope you don't mind." _I said as I pulled myself out from under the bed.

_"Is everything alright?" _He asked.

_"Oh yeah, peachy... I just... got kicked out of my own room... but other than that." _I said as I sat on the edge of Snape's bed.

_"Fighting with Ms. Mookums?" _Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed.

_"Yeah." _I replied.

_"Well you can stay here for as long as you need too." _Snape smirked.

_"Thanks." _I replied.

He sat beside me on his bed.

_"So, Umbridge giving you a hard time too?" _I asked.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes trying to make the thought of her go away.

_"Unfortunately." _Snape replied.

_"Veritaserum... she's playing hardball." _I commented.

_"She wants to use it on you. She's working on getting permission from the Ministry, and you can believe she's going to get it." _Snape replied truthfully.

_"So what can I do?" _I asked.

He looked at me.

_"We have to start practicing the Occlumency lessons Kate." _Snape replied.

_"And until then?" _I asked.

_"Well, we cheat. Switching the Verbatim with something else that looks similar, but after she doesn't get the answer she's wanting from you, she's going to claim that the potion is faulty and get the Ministry's permission to use their own." _Snape informed me.

_"So when do we start these lessons?" _I asked.

Snape stood up and faced me.

_"We have no other choice, but to start right now." _Snape said withdrawing his wand.

_"Now?" _I questioned.

_"Prepare yourself Kate." _Snape said as he pointed his wand at me.

Prepare myself... how on earth do I do that? I stared at Snape intently. Suddenly a memory flashed before me. Reia was so little, a tiny child. She has a huge smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye as she sat beside me on the Hogwarts train.

_"I'm Reia. What's your name?" _She asked.

I remember how nervous I was. How scared I was to first attend Hogwarts. I noticed Snape sitting across from us.

_"Focus Kate." _Snape mumbled.

Suddenly I snapped back and I was back in Snape's room facing him.

_"You're not even trying." _He said, frustrated.

_"I don't know what to do!" _I exclaimed.

_"Push me out. Don't focus on anything else." _Snape said as he lifted his wand again.

I left Snape's room again and found myself in my mother's cabin. She had her back to me as she peeled potatoes.

_"Mom..." _I whispered.

_"Not now Kate, I need to get dinner ready." _my mother replied, her back still towards me.

I felt my eyes swell up a tiny bit as I fought to choke back my tears.

_"Fight it Kate." _Snape said as he took a seat next to me at the table.

_"Please stop." _I whispered.

I was suddenly back in Snape's room.

_"Again." _Snape demanded.

I realized my breathing sped up. Snape pointed his wand at me again.

I was standing in front of a casket in an empty graveyard. My mother's funeral.

_"Please, make it stop." _I tried to say as I held back a sob.

_"Push me out." _I heard Snape's voice say.

I couldn't help but stare at the casket as it slowly lowered down into the six foot hole. I remembered the pain and agony as if it were yesterday. Tears rolled down my face as I closed my eyes tightly. Fighting to escape this memory. I opened my eyes once again and found myself back in Snape's room.

_"That's enough for tonight." _Snape said as he lowered his wand.

I didn't want this used against me. I already lost my mother; I didn't want to see my father get taken away from me as well. I needed to do this too keep him safe.

_"Again." _I whispered.

_"Kate, you've already..." _Snape started to say.

_"Again." _I repeated with more determination.

Snape looked at me before raising his wand again to me as I closed my eyes and focused on keeping him out of my mind. I opened my eyes and frozen in fear. I was sitting in front of the Oracle.

_"No." _I whispered.

_"You are going to have to make an extremely hard decision" _The Oracle said

_"Okay, what's the decision?" _I heard myself ask.

I fought. I couldn't let Snape hear what he asked from me. I shut my eyes tight and tried to push him out.

_"Help save..." _The Oracle started to say, but then he went mute.

I opened my eyes. He was still talking, but no noise came out of his mouth. Snape walked up from behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

_"What is he saying?" _He whispered in my ear.

I shut my eyes tight and fought with everything I had to keep him from hearing this conversation_. _I felt myself beginning to shake. I couldn't do this too him. I felt a break in the tension and I felt my body relax. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying on Snape's floor. I felt his hands grab underneath my arms and pull me up.

_"Kate, are you alright?" _He asked me.

I was shaking all over.

_"Did you hear any of that?" _I asked.

_"No, you blocked me from hearing it." _Snape said as he took my face in his hands.

_"Good." _I smirked.

_"Where did you meet the Oracle?" _Snape asked me.

I quickly looked into his eyes. A mixture of fear and fire stared back at me.

_"Who?" _I asked.

_"Kate, I know who that was..." _He informed me.

_"It's nothing. A dream" _I replied looking away from him.

_"What did he say to you?" _Snape asked as he gripped my face tighter, eager to get the answer out of me_. _

_"I don't know. My dream ended shortly after that." _I lied.

Snape looked at me. He knew I was lying. Why did I have to be such a horrible liar?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: Sorry it's taking me a while to get these chapters out; you know how much fun summer can be! I have some new ideas that I'm excited to get typed up and posted, so keep an eye out for those. Also, are there any Fan Art you guy's would like too see? It might or might not be posted right away depending on how well my tablet wants to work for me. Recently it decided not to recognise the pen that goes with it, so let's see how well it goes when I re-install it. Thanks too everyone who is reading! You guys keep me insane.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Reia and I have been avoiding each other for three days now. Only quickly going to my room when I knew she wasn't there to grab clothes and other things.

I was sitting on the edge of Snape's bed painting my toe nails. Snape walked in shortly after 8pm.

_"You're late." _I mumbled, not looking up from my toe nails.

_"The meeting ran late." _Snape grumbled.

I looked up at him. He had one of my bras in his hand.

_"Sorry, must have left that lying around." _I smirked innocently

_"This place looks like a teenager lives here." _Snape scowled.

I looked around the room, only some clothes were left on the ground... and my Ipod was left on the table, and the blanket on the back of the couch could have been folded and maybe my hair stuff didn't need to be crowding his dresser either.

_"It's not that bad." _I said as I recapped my nail polish.

He handed me my bra back.

_"I think you should get things cleared up with Ms. Mookums." _Snape insisted.

I smirked. I was wondering how long it would take him to get sick of me.

_"I get the hint." _I replied as I got up and started picking up my clothes from the floor.

_"What hint?" _Snape asked innocently.

I threw one of my t-shirts at him. He caught it before it hit his face.

_"I'll talk to her tonight." _I smirked as I picked up the last article of clothing from the floor.

_"It's already so late; I think you should spend another night." _Snape replied smoothly.

I glanced up at the clock, and then glanced back at him. He was pre-occupied suddenly by one of the potions on the wall. I smirked and placed my hands on my hips.

_"I get that hint as well" _I said

_"Hmm what hint?" _Snape said as he casually glanced at me.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my clothes in my bag. I felt his body push against mine as he slipped his hand between my thighs. I felt the edges of my eye sight start to blur.

_"Sev..." _I whispered as I tried to hold my balance against the wall.

_"Kate..." _He whispered in my ear.

I felt myself grow weaker and my eye lids grow heavier.

_"Sev..." _I moaned again.

_"That cute little outfit you wore today nearly drove me mad; I had to fight the urge from taking you right there on my desk." _Snape admitted as he kissed my neck.

Snape turned me around and planted his lips on mine. I couldn't keep awake anymore. I closed my eyes and collapsed in his arms.

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes open, but I was still in pitch black. I felt hard damp rock beneath me. I felt around for my wand. I grabbed it out of my inside jacket pocket.<p>

_"Lumos" _I muttered as I held my wand up.

I held up my arms as a pack of bats flew at me. I quickly ran my hands threw my hair.

_"Oh, please don't be stuck in my hair!" _I squealed.

I waited for the whirlwind of bat wings to subside before daring to peak my head up. I was in some sort of cave. I slowly got to my feet and braced myself against the slick cave wall. With my wand over my head I ventured forward deeper into the cave.

_"He better not be molesting my passed out body." _I thought to myself

I suddenly slipped on the wet rock. I tried to grab on to the wall of the cave, but ended up cutting my hand on a sharp part of the rock wall. My wand flew out of my hand and I ended up tumbling down further into the cave. I caught the ledge with my uninjured hand as the rest of my body tumbled over a cliff. I watched as my wand fell down deeper and deeper down into an unknown hole. I felt my fingers slipping on the wet rock.

_"I'm going to fall." _I said as I strained to pull myself up.

I couldn't hold onto the ledge any longer and I held my breath as my fingers released from the ledge. I cascaded down farther and farther until I felt my body collide with water. I swam up taking a huge inhale of air. I spotted my wand on a rock still illuminated near by. I swam over to the rock, quickly grabbed my wand and observed my surroundings. I gasped when the light from my wand shone and sparkled on these red gems that covered the cave walls. I delicately removed one of the gems from the wall to inspect it better. It has little black spheres inside of it. I've never seen anything like it.

_"They're so beautiful." _I whispered.

I screamed as something quickly wrapped around my ankle and hoisted me up into the air. I noticed it was some sort of tentacle.

_"Squid... Octopus thing!" _I hollered, hoping Snape would be able to help me.

I saw its head slowly immerged from the debts of the water. I pointed my wand at it.

_"Stupefy!" _I cried out.

It let out a horrible wail as the spell hit it right between his eyes. It dropped me back onto to the rock. I got the wind knocked out of me as I hit the solid ground. I tried to drag myself farther away from the creature. Things were getting darker. I looked at my wand that was still fully illuminated. Thank god, my dream was ending.

I held the gem tight in my injured hand and held my wand tight in the other. I could feel its slick, slimy tentacle on my leg again, but only for a second before I drifted into darkness.

* * *

><p>I fought to catch a breath as I opened my eyes and sat up on Snape's couch in front of the fire.<p>

_"Kate, it's alright... calm down and take a breath." _Snape said with his hand on my shoulder.

I tried hard to try and calm myself down enough to be able to take a breath. My lungs finally allowed a small breath in and then another and then finally a full breath in. Snape grabbed my injured hand.

_"Here, I noticed you had a cut." _Snape said.

I slowly opened my hand. The gem gleamed in the light made by the fire.

_"Kate..." _Snape whispered as he slowly picked up the gem and examined it.

_"How was I able to bring that back with me?" _I asked, still slightly out of breath.

_"I'm not sure." _Snape admitted, still examining the gem.

I shivered in my wet clothing.

_"Let's get you cleaned up and in some dry clothes." _Snape said as he put the gem on the side table beside the couch.

He wrapped a small cloth around my cut hand and then helped me off the couch.

_"Are you hurt anywhere else?" _Snape asked me concerned.

_"I'm fine. Unless there's a bat in my hair." _I said as I managed a small smirk.

_"No bats." _Snape smirked back as he ran his fingers threw my wet hair.

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. My bare flesh being exposed to the chilled air made me shiver more. Only the small heat from the fireplace kept me from hypothermia. Snape unbuttoned my jeans and I slowly pulled them down and kicked them off. Snape grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders.

_"So an Octopus?" _Snape asked me.

_"Yeah, I got him good though." _I replied back with a wink.

_"Soon enough you're not going to need me as your Watcher." _Snape said.

_"I don't think you're ever going to have to worry about that." _I smirked.

_"Well it's something new that you managed to bring something back from your dream." _Snape replied as he glanced over at the gem.

_"Have you ever seen anything like it?" _I asked as I picked it up from the side table.

_"Never. It looks quite rare." _Snape informed me.

_"So that means I get to name it?" _I asked.

_"I suppose." _Snape replied.

I bit my bottom lip. Snape pushed a wet strand from my face.

_"Thinking that hard is surely going to over heat your brain." _Snape joked.

I shot him a glare as I clenched he gem in my hand.

_"That's not very nice." _I commented.

Snape pushed himself on me, forcing me backwards on the love seat.

_"Will you forgive me?" _Snape whispered as his lips hovered inches away from my neck.

I arched my head back giving him better access to my neck. I held my breath as his wet tongue slid up my neck.

_"So sweet." _Snape said as he brought his lips to my ear.

_"It's so hard to stay mad at you." _I smirked.

* * *

><p>I saw Reia sitting by herself at the staff table the next morning for breakfast. I inhaled deeply and took a seat next to her.<p>

_"Hey..." _I mumbled.

_"Hi." _She mumbled back.

_"How's your breakfast?" _I asked.

_"It's okay." _She replied glancing over at me.

_"Look, Reia I'm..." _I started to say.

_"I'm sorry too." _She quickly replied.

_"No, I was being a real shitty friend and I..." _I started to say again.

_"I forgive you." _Reia smirked.

I blinked my eyes a couple of times in confusion.

_"I had this huge speech prepared and you just forgive me, just like that?" _I asked.

_"I miss you Kate, and I think it was a stupid fight in the first place." _Reia replied as she placed her hand on top of mine. _"And it's unfair that you forgave me so easily after what I did with your dad and I got hung up on this one little thing."_

_"So, we're good?" _I asked.

_"Yes please!" _Reia smirked.

I sighed with relief.

_"Who else am I going to make fun of people with? People here have no sense of humour." _Reia complained.

_"Geez, tell me about it." _I replied as I glanced over at Professor Umbridge.

_"She's been trying to ask me questions about you and Sirius." _Reia informed me.

_"She's harassing you as well!" _I exclaimed.

_"Every day." _Reia replied.

_"What a troll." _I mumbled.

I glanced up at the clock.

_"Sorry, I have to go in early and write the classes' potion down on the chalk board." _I said as I pushed my chair back.

_"Snape has you do it?" _Reia asked with an eyebrow raised.

_"Yeah, who would have thought he would actually put me to work." _I sighed.

_"I would rather have that then having to dodge spells all day." _Reia replied.

I stood up from the staff table.

_"See you for lunch then?" _I asked.

_"Definitely." _Reia replied with a smirk.

I gave her a quick smirk before I took off towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>My stomach was growling by the time lunch rolled around. The crowd to the great hall was moving slower than usual today.<p>

_"What's going on? Keep moving." _I said as I tried to push the students along.

_"Who's she giving hell too now?" _A boy asked behind me

_"Look there, outside! Why does Professor Trelawney have all of her stuff packed and out in the court yard?" _A girl's voice asked threw the crowd.

I glanced outside and saw Professor Trelawney looking flustered and upset while a smirking Umbridge stood in front of her. I pushed my way threw the students closer to where they were.

_"But Hogwarts is my home..." _Professor Trelawney said quietly.

She collapsed on her luggage. I couldn't really hear what Professor Umbridge was saying. There were students whispering in front of me. Suddenly the doors from the other side of the court room slammed open and Dumbledore walked threw the crowd of students. I've never seen Dumbledore look as furious. Again, it was hard to hear what Dumbledore was saying. Professor McGonagall walked up and took Professor Trelawney back into the castle.

"_Don't you all have studying too do?" _Dumbledore barked into the sea of students.

I glanced over at Professor Umbridge who still had a smug look on her face.

* * *

><p>I dropped my overnight bag in front of my bed and collapsed down on my mattress. Chance jumped up on my bed and nudged my hand.<p>

"_Yeah, I missed you too Chancey." _I mumbled.

Reia stumbled in and collapsed on her bed as well.

"_The rest of your day go as well as mine did?" _I asked

"_I got bit by a half mouse half tea cup today." _Reia whined.

"_Someone added a rotten toad stomach to a shrinking potion. I swear I still smell like it_." I replied as I sniffed my sleeve.

"_We weren't this bad… were we?" _Reia asked sitting up on her bed.

I smirked.

"_We were way worse." _I replied

"_What are you doing tonight?" _Reia asked.

"_I have to go do Occlumency lessons with Snape." _I sighed.

"_When did you start that?" _She asked.

"_Not too long ago, but I need to practice… Umbridge just won't get off my back about Sirius." _I replied bitterly.

I hated even saying her name.

"_Okay, well don't make plans tomorrow." _Reia said.

"_Reia we have hall patrol tomorrow." _I replied.

"_Oh yeah…" _Reia replied disapointed

I smirked.

"_Don't worry; we'll get to spend time together." _I assured her.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Professor Snape's classroom door.<p>

"_It's open." _I heard Snape's monotone voice from the other side of the door.

I slowly opened the door and saw Professor Snape standing there with Professor Umbridge. She still had that smug look on her face.

"_Am I interrupting something?" _I asked.

"_No of course not, you're just the person I was looking for." _She smirked.

I glanced over at Snape.

"_Please sit…" _She said as she pulled out a chair for me.

"_What's going on?" _I asked.

"_It seems Professor Umbridge has permission to interrogate you here on school grounds." _Snape informed me.

He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with me.

"_So, please… sit." _Professor Umbridge smirked.

"_Yeah right, I don't think…" _I started to say.

"_Just sit down." _Professor Umbridge demanded.

"_You can't do this." _I protested.

"_Yes I can. Under the orders of the Minister of Magic himself." _Professor Umbridge informed me.

I looked over at Snape. He was concentrating on the chair I was supposed to be sitting in. I slowly walked towards the chair and sat down facing Umbridge.

"_Severus, the Veritaserum please." _Professor Umbridge demanded as she held out her hand.

Snape slowly pulled out a tiny bottle from his robes and handed it too Professor Umbridge.

"_Hold out your tongue." _Professor Umbridge demanded.

Snape moved from my side and took a seat at his desk. I sighed and opened my mouth and held out my tongue. I felt three cool drops of the potion hit my tongue.

"_Excellent. Now… tell me the where abouts of Sirius Black." _Professor Umbridge said as she pulled up a chair in front of me.

"_I don't know where he is." _I replied.

Snape made a faulty potion. Professor Umbridge frowned at me.

"_Severus, are you sure you made the potion correctly?" _She snapped at him.

"_Positive." _Snape glared back at her.

She turned her focus back on me.

"_Where is Sirius Black!" _She asked me.

"_I don't know." _I replied.

"_Do you have any ideas where he might be?" _She asked me desperately.

"_No" _I replied.

She banged her hand on the desk nearby.

"_Tell me where he is!" _She barked.

"_I don't know where he is." _I replied calmly.

She stood up and huffed out of the room, slamming the classroom door behind her. I slowly turned around in my chair to face Snape. He was looking at me intently.

"_Sorry, I didn't want to give you any hints that the potion was a fake." _Snape informed me standing up.

I nodded my head.

"_We're running out of time. It will be only a matter of time before she gets permission to use Ministry Veritaserum." _Snape commented as he withdrew his wand and pointed it at me.

"_Right here? Right Now?" _I asked.

Snape nodded.

The classroom disappeared and I was sitting at the table with Sirius.

"_I want to meet him Kate." _The memory of Sirius said.

"_If you want to prove to Umbridge you don't know where he is, you're going to have to try harder to block me." _Snape's voice said cutting through my memory.

Sirius disappeared and I was standing in front of a crowd of people dancing. My heart sped up at the thought of being back at the ball last year.

"_Focus." _Snape's voice rang threw the band's music.

I tried hard not to think about that night. I tried to push Snape out of my head, but at the same time I tried to think of nothing. The people on the dance floor slowly started to fade until I was standing in front of an empty dance floor. Slowly the room started to fade. I opened my eyes and I was back in Snape's classroom.

"_Good. Let's try again." _Snape said as he pointed his wand at me again.

I felt someone on top of me. I looked up and my eyes widened as Reia's lips touched mine. I blinked and the room went darker and colder. I was standing in the forest with Anthony's lips on mine.

"_Push me out." _Snape's voice echoed.

I shut my eyes tightly. I opened them and I was standing in front of the bald headed man who attacked me in my dream. My scar on my stomach started to throb and burn. I didn't want to remember this. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to clear my head.

"_Make it stop" _I whispered.

"_Only you can make it stop." _Snape's voice said in my ear.

I opened my eyes and I was standing in a familiar room. The Durmstrang boy I slept with wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer until his lips collided with mine. I shut my eyes tightly, fighting for this moment, this memory to disappear. I opened my eyes and I was in Snape's classroom again. Snape slowly lowered his wand.

"_Him?" _Snape asked.

I slowly nodded my head.


	8. Chapter 8

_It was the last day of classes before Christmas break. I was excited to see Sirius again, but sad to be leaving Snape for so long. The last class for the afternoon gathered their things and headed out of the classroom, leaving just Snape and I. _

"_I don't think any of them were actually paying attention." _I commented.

"_They usually don't." _Snape replied as he slowly walked up to me.

Snape glanced upwards. I followed his gaze and noticed mistletoe that wasn't there before. I glanced back at him.

"_Mistletoe?" _I asked with a smirk.

"_I'm not going to see you for two weeks, just kiss me." _Snape replied.

He held my face in his hands and gently kissed my lips.

"_Ahem" _

My teeth clenched as Snape slowly removed his lips from mine and glanced over at the door.

"_I hope you don't do that in front of your students Professor Snape." _Umbridge commented.

_"What do you want?" _Snape barked.

"_Right to the point, I like that about you Severus." _Umbridge smirked.

Snape glared at her.

"_I actually came by to ask Ms. Black where she would be spending her Christmas holidays." _Umbridge smirked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Snape interrupted me.

"_Not that it's any of your business Dolores, but she will be spending Christmas with me." _Snape snapped.

"_I see." _Umbridge replied, her smirk slowly fading.

"_Any other questions?" _Snape asked coldly.

"_Not any that I can think of right now, you two have a wonderful holiday." _Umbridge said.

Snape didn't reply back. Umbridge let out a little chuckle before leaving the classroom. I looked at Snape who was still fixated on the door.

"_We're going to have a problem, aren't we?" _I asked.

"_Yes." _Snape replied, still looking at the door.

"_What are we going to do?" _I asked.

"_We need to speak with Dumbledore." _Snape replied.

He looked away from the door and back at me. His dark eyes felt colder than usual.

"_I'm sorry; I was hoping she wouldn't have interfered with your holiday plans." _Snape said.

"_I was hoping so too." _I replied.

"_Let's go see what Dumbledore has to say." _Snape said.

I nodded and followed him out of the classroom.

"_I can't believe she's going threw this much trouble to make my life miserable." _I commented.

"_Well catching Sirius Black is her priority. The Ministry is still denying the return of the Dark Lord, so they need to blame all of the disappearances on someone." _Snape replied.

We stopped in front of the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"_Lemon Drops." _Snape said.

The gargoyle jumped aside for us. We ascended the stairs and Snape quietly knocked on the door.

"_Enter." _Dumbledore's voice came from the other side.

Snape opened the door and we walked into Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk looking over a book. He looked up at us. Dumbledore looked older than he usually does.

"_Severus, Kate… what can I do for you?" _Dumbledore asked as he closed the book he was reading.

"_We have a problem with Professor Umbridge." _Snape replied.

"_Don't we all, Severus." _Dumbledore smirked.

"_She might be keeping an eye on Ms. Black over the Christmas break. So I said that she would be staying with me over the Holidays." _Snape informed him.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously between Snape and I. Surely he must know by now, if Snape didn't give it away now, then surely Professor Umbridge would have said something to him.

"_I can only see one option, but that means it can only be visits…" _Dumbledore said as he took off his half moon spectacles.

He started rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"_Visits?" _I asked.

"_I know you were hoping to spend the holidays with your father Kate, but with Professor Umbridge watching you, that's all we can do for you." _Dumbledore replied.

"_How?" _I asked.

Dumbledore put his half moon spectacles back on.

"_Polyjuice Potion, although you would need someone to help you with this, I suggest asking Ms. Mookums." _Dumbledore informed me.

"_I have some already made Headmaster." _Snape commented.

"_Excellent, is it going to be an inconvenience to actually keep Ms. Black for the holidays? I can find somewhere else for her to stay if you wish." _Dumbledore asked Snape.

Dumbledore had a tiny smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"_It wouldn't be an inconvenience." _Snape replied quietly.

"_Alright, well that's settled. I will inform Sirius of what's happening and explain to him why you won't be staying there for the holidays." _Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

Sirius is still going to kill me. That was one of his rules… I guess he can take his anger out on Umbridge. After all, it's her fault I won't be spending Christmas with Sirius.

* * *

><p>I bundled myself tighter in my cloak as we apperated at the end of Spinner's End. Huge chunks of snow flakes fell to the ground. I've already discussed the situation with Reia and she was a little disappointed. She was to stay at Sirius' house for the Holiday, while I will be at Snape's. I also asked her to look after Chance while she was there. I didn't think Snape wanted a cat running around his house.<p>

We walked down Spinner's end. The snow crunching as we walked.

"_Wait here." _Snape informed me as we stopped in front of his house.

I did was he asked. I shivered as Snape carefully walked up to his house, unlocked the door and went inside. I looked down the street we just walked. Our footprints were almost already covered by the snow fall.

"_It's safe." _Snape informed me from the doorway.

I picked up my bags and headed inside. Snape closed the door to the winter wonderland outside. He grabbed my bags from me and placed them inside his room.

"_I'm sorry to tell you, but I have to go out tonight." _Snape said as he walked out of his bedroom.

"_Out?" _I asked, still shivering.

Snape walked over to the fireplace, pointed his wand at it and it suddenly burst into flames and the wood inside started to crackle. I slowly walked over to the fire place and stood next to Snape.

"_The Dark Lord requested me for a dinner party this evening." _Snape informed me.

"_Dinner party?" _I asked.

"_Things will be discussed during." _Snape replied.

"_I would have never thought he would be the dinner party type." _I smirked.

"_It means he has either good news or bad news." _Snape informed me.

Snape stared into the fire.

"_You honestly don't have to keep me here. I have somewhere else I can go. I can deal with Umbridge later." _I said grabbing Snape's arm.

His head shot up and he glared at me.

"_Don't say such ridiculous things; I will not have you stay at a place with little to no protection." _Snape said.

"_I will be safe there; you don't have to worry about that." _I replied.

Snape's eyes flickered.

"_You're staying here. End of discussion." _Snape said.

"_I don't want to invade your space, Severus." _I replied back.

"_If you don't want to stay here, then you should have said something in Dumbledore's office." _Snape said with a slight tone of anger.

"_Don't put words in my mouth, that wasn't what I was saying at all." _I snapped at him.

"_Then what are you saying?" _Snape asked.

"_I just… if you don't want to spend the holidays with me, please… don't feel obliged to keep me here. There are other options." _I replied.

"_Why would you think I wouldn't want you here?" _Snape asked me.

I started nervously fidgeting with my cloak.

"_I just didn't want to get in the way or be a bother." _I replied quietly.

Snape sighed

"_Can I tell you something?" _Snape asked as he grabbed onto my fidgeting hands.

I nodded.

"_This may sound horrible, especially to you, but I was secretly happy when you couldn't stay with Sirius for the Holidays." _Snape informed me.

"_Severus…" _I started to say.

"_I know, it's selfish… and wrong, but I just wanted you all to myself. So please stop assuming that I don't want you here, because the reality is… I'm very happy to be spending the holidays with you." _Snape continued.

Snape slowly let go of my hands.

"_Severus." _I said.

Snape looked at me.

"_I was secretly happy too when you told Umbridge that I would be staying with you." _I smirked.

I slowly looked up as I produced mistletoe above us. He glanced up and smirked back at me.

"_Mistletoe?" _He asked me with his eyebrow raised.

"_Just kiss me." _I replied as I curled my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't answer the door for anyone." <em>Snape informed me.

"_What if it's Dumbledore?" _I asked.

"_Not even Dumbledore." _Snape said.

I nodded. Snape gently kissed me.

"_I'm sorry I have to leave." _Snape said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"_I'll be okay. I already had my dream this month, so no need to worry about that at least." _I smirked.

"_Your dreams are the least of my worries." _Snape replied.

Snape pulled away from me and looked at the door.

"_I'll try and be as quick as I can." _Snape said looking back at me.

"_Just be careful." _I replied.

Snape nodded and turned to leave, but didn't walk towards the door. I know he didn't want to leave.

"_I'll be here when you get back." _I commented.

Snape glanced back at me with a small smile on his face. I shot him a small smile back. He walked towards the door, opened it, and then took one last look at me before walking out into the snow. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

I sighed and sat down on his couch. I wanted to go with him, to make sure he was safe, but I already knew the answer he would give me if I asked him to come along. He wouldn't put me in that kind of danger. I scanned the rows of books that lined the wall. Something caught my eye. I stood up and walked over to the bookcase next to the fireplace. I pulled out one of the book that looked like it had something sticking out of it. A piece of paper.

"_I shouldn't be snooping like this." _I said out loud to myself.

I went to put the book back on the shelf, but I stopped.

"_Just one look wouldn't hurt." _I said to myself.

I looked at the cover of the book. I couldn't do this to him, not when he trusted me so much, but if he wanted something worth hiding, then it wouldn't be carelessly left in a book.

"_Right?" _I asked myself.

I took a deep breath and opened the book to the page where the paper was sticking out. It was a photograph. It was of a beautiful girl with long red hair. She was dressed in a Gryffindor uniform. Her green eyes sparkled back at me. I quickly shut the book and put it back on the shelf. I backed away from the bookcase slowly and sat back down on the couch.

So many questions ran threw my mind. Who was she? Why does he have a picture of her? What does she mean to him? She means enough to him for him to keep her photo. Is it just a coincidence that we both have red hair and green eyes? I shook my head. I doubt that he was involved with her any more if he had been.

I stared at the fire. I jumped when there was a knocking at the door. I slowly walked towards the door and looked out the peep hole. There was a man I didn't know standing on the front step. He looked almost like a rat in some weird way. He rose up his hand to knock on the door again. I noticed that it was silver…

"_Severus, I need a word with you." _He said quietly from the other side of the door.

"_You idiot, I told you he went to the Dark Lord's dinner party." _another voice said.

I peered harder out of the peep hole. I could see part of a black cloak beside the tiny rat man.

"_Should we just go in then? Maybe wait for him to come home?" _The rat man asked.

"_You can go ahead Peter; I'm not going to be involved with it though." _The man replied.

"_And why not?" _Peter asked.

"_For some reason the Dark Lord likes Severus and I've known Severus to be a very dark man. I'm not going to be the one who breaks into his house." _The man replied.

I shut my eyes and prayed that they wouldn't break into the house. There was silence for what seemed like minutes.

"_Let's go then." _Peter said to the other man.

"_Fine…" _The other man replied.

I watched as the walked away from the door and then suddenly Disapparated into the night. I sighed with relief.

* * *

><p>I felt myself being picked up. I slowly opened my eyes as Snape carried me to the bedroom.<p>

"_What time is it?" _I mumbled.

"_Shh, go back to sleep." _Snape whispered.

He gently placed me on his bed.

"_I'm sorry; I tried to wait up for you." _I mumbled.

"_Go back to sleep Kate." _Snape whispered.

"_Are you coming to bed?" _I asked.

"_Soon." _He replied as he lightly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_Who's Peter?" _I asked as I slowly closed my eyes.

"_What?" _Snape asked.

"_Peter… he came here tonight looking for you." _I said, drifting back to sleep.

"_Did you let him in?" _I heard Snape ask.

"_No…but he wanted to break in a wait for you here…" _I replied.

"_Kate, I need you to stay awake a little while longer. Did he try and break in?" _Snape asked.

I couldn't respond. I was too tired.

"_Kate, please only a little while longer." _Snape said, his voice sounding urgent.

"_A man stopped him from breaking in." _I said slowly.

"_Who?" _Snape asked.

"_I don't know…" _I replied.

"_Do you know what they wanted?" _Snape asked

"_To talk…" _I replied.

Snape cupped my face in his hands. I slowly opened my eyes. Snape was looking at me intently.

"_Why did the other man stop Peter from breaking in?" _Snape asked me.

"_Something about how V…Voldemort likes you and how you were known to be a dark man." _I replied as I closed my eyes again.

Snape didn't say anything.

"_I think he was scared of you." _I mumbled.

"_Good." _Snape growled as he slowly removed his hands from my face.

"_Come to bed." _I whispered.

"_Soon." _Snape replied as he pushed his lips against mine.

I couldn't fight sleep any longer. I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes to the dull sunlight that beamed threw the window. I saw small snowflakes lazily fall from the sky. I looked behind me and noticed that Snape wasn't there. I pulled the blanket off of me and slowly climbed out of bed. I walked out from Snape's room into the living area and saw Snape sitting in his chair his face hidden by the Daily Prophet.<p>

"_Good morning." _I said sleepily.

Snape quickly lowered the newspaper.

"_Good morning." _He replied with a small smirk.

I yawned and stretched.

"_Did you even come to bed last night?" _I asked as I stumbled over to the couch.

"_Yes, I did." _Snape replied as he stood up and joined me on the couch.

"_What time did you come back?" _I asked.

"_Late… I'm sorry. I couldn't get away." _Snape replied.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"_If you're still tired go back to bed." _Snape said as he kissed the top of my head.

"_I'll go take a shower. That will wake me up." _I replied, still not opening my eyes.

"_I'll show you where it is." _Snape said as he got off of the couch.

I lowered myself down on the couch where Snape was sitting.

"_Kate…" _Snape whispered in my ear.

"_Hmmm" _I replied

"_Let's go take a shower." _Snape said as he lifted me off the couch and threw me over his shoulder. I was suddenly awake.

"_Severus! Put me down!" _I demanded

He ignored my demand and continued walking up the stair case with me.

"_Severus, I'm serious! Put me down!" _I demanded again.

"_So you can fall asleep on the stair case, I believe that's a hazard." _Snape replied.

I could tell he was smirking by the way he spoke.

"_You're such a jerk; I was just about to get up!" _I scowled.

"_You're a horrible liar." _Snape replied.

Snape opened up the washroom door and put me down inside. I stood there with my arms crossed. He walked past me and opened up his glass shower. He turned the knobs and water started coming out of the shower head.

"_I suggest you undress unless you want to go in like that?" _Snape informed me as he started unbuttoning his robe.

I didn't move. I still stood there with my arms crossed.

"_Suit yourself." _Snape smirked as he removed his robes exposing his bare chest.

I bit my bottom lip. Even just the site of his bare chest made me hot. He tested the water with his hand and adjusted the knobs again. He un-buttoned his pants and pulled them down; he picked them up casually and folded them, then placed them neatly on a shelf. I was completely frozen. For an older man, he had an amazing body. He glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow. I just wanted to lick every inch of his body. I wanted him under my skin.

"_You know I wasn't kidding about throwing you in here with your clothes on." _Snape said.

I snapped out of my daze.

"_Sorry." _I replied as went to pull my tank top off.

Snape quickly grabbed my hand and threw me over his shoulder again.

"_Too late, I gave you plenty of time to undress." _Snape said.

He started walking over to the glass shower stall.

"_Sev, no please! I don't want to get my clothes all wet!" _I screamed.

Snape ignored me and opened up the glass shower door and dropped me right under the shower head. Warm water poured over me and my clothes.

"_Sev! I can't believe you actually…" _I started to say.

Snape cut me off by kissing me. Suddenly my anger washed away with the water that went down the shower drain. I melted into him as he pulled me closer to him. He slowly striped my wet tank top over my head.

"_Why can't I ever stay mad at you?" _I smirked

"_Because you love me." _Snape replied.

Snape turned me around so that my back was towards him. He gently tugged at the back of my bra and it came un-done.

"_You're getting better." _I smirked.

Snape didn't reply back, he slowly moved my bra straps over my shoulders and down my arms. He threw my bra over the glass shower stall. Snape wrapped his arms around me and lightly grabbed my breasts. I placed my hands on the glass shower wall to help steady myself. I gasped and threw my head back as Snape pinched both of my nipples. I felt Snape's lips on my neck as he gently sucked and nipped at it. Snape's hands slowly moved down from my breasts down to my stomach and then to my hips. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band of my shorts and slowly started to pull them down.

"_You're not wearing anything under your shorts." _Snape whispered in my ear.

"_I told you I tried to wait up for you." _I smirked.

"_I guess I'll just have to make it up too you now." _Snape replied as my shorts fell to shower floor.

He slid his hand between my thighs. I moaned as he moved his finger against my wet opening. I held my breath as he slowly inserted one of his fingers into me. He slowly pulled out his finger half way before pushing it back into me. A loud moan escaped from my lips as he brought his other hand up and lightly pinched my left nipple. I felt his hard erection press against my buttocks and he shifted closer to me.

I shook my head; I was terrified at what he was about too do.

"_It's okay, just relax." _Snape whispered.

I just couldn't say no to him. He slowly removed his finger from my pussy. I trembled as he slowly started to push his finger into my ass. I tried to grab onto something, anything, but there was nothing besides the shower wall. I balled my hands into fists as Snape slowly inserted two fingers inside me.

"_Sev, I can't. It's too much!" _I cried out.

"_That's as far as I'm going to go, just try and relax." _Snape said.

I took in a deep breath and tried to relax like Snape instructed me too. I felt his erection press against my wet opening. I cried out as he pushed both himself into my pussy and his fingers deeper into my ass. The mixture of pain and pleasure swept over me leaving me feeling dizzy and light headed. Snape grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine on the glass shower wall before slowly pulling both himself out slightly and his fingers. I cried out again as he pushed himself back in. My whole body shivered as he pulled back out slightly.

"_Do you want me to stop?" _Snape whispered.

"_No, please don't stop." _I moaned.

I gripped Snape's hand tighter as he pushed back into me. Our breathing started picking up as Snape started thrusting into me faster. Everything was painful. I was being stretched farther than I have ever been, but it felt so damn good at the same time. Snape moaned as I tightened around him as I started to climax. I cried out his name as I hit the peak of my orgasm and I felt his warm liquid eject into me. My legs started to shake and I felt like I was going to collapse. He slowly pulled his fingers out first, then his now semi-erect dick. He turned me around and I stared into his heated black eyes.

"_I love you." _Snape whispered

"_I love you too." _I whispered back.

He kissed me. My lips parted and he slid his tongue against mine, which made me groan low in my throat at the chance to taste him deeper. How could I ever think about letting him go?


	9. Chapter 9

After our steamy shower, I went into the kitchen to make us some tea. I heard a knocking at the door. I walked to the kitchen doorway.

"_Stay there." _Snape instructed.

I did what I was told. Snape walked to the door with his wand drawn. He opened it up a tiny bit and mumbled something too someone on the other side of the door.

"_What kind of question is that! How am I suppose to know that!" _I heard Reia's voice from the other side of the door.

I smirked. It was defiantly my Reia. I ran to the door, as Snape opened it up wider.

"_Reia!" _I said as I hugged her on the front step.

"_Kate! I missed you so much!" _Reia said as she hugged me tighter.

A familiar black dog walked past us and into Snape's house.

"_You needed an escort I assume." _I smirked.

"_More for you than me." _Reia replied.

We walked back into Snape's house and closed the door. The black dog and Snape we're staring at each other. Sirius had his teeth bared.

"_Play nice or leave Sirius." _I said sternly.

Sirius looked at me and pinned his ear back. Snape left the room.

"_I'm sorry, I know this isn't how you wanted it too be Sirius, but with Umbridge at large here… we can't afford to take any chances." _I said as I bent down to Sirius' level.

Sirius let out a tiny whimper and nudged my hand. Snape came back with two glasses filled with an orange looking potion.

"_You just need to get a strand of each other's hair." _Snape said as he handed Reia and I a cup each.

I flinched as I pulled out three strand of hair from my head. Reia handed me a couple of strands from hers. We both put the hair in our cups and looked at each other.

"_Are you ready?" _I asked Reia.

_"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to know what it was like to be you" _Reia smirked.

We light clanked our glasses together and both took a long sip of the potion.

"_Ugh Reia, even your hair tastes like cotton candy perfume." _I said as I scrunched my nose.

"_I would rather taste that then what your hair tastes like!" _Reia complained.

My stomach felt queasy. Suddenly my bra felt tighter around me and I noticed my hair growing at an alarming rate. I looked up at Reia, rather… myself.

"_Reia?" _I asked.

"_Kate?" _Reia asked back.

We stared at each other.

"_This is so weird." _I said as I looked at myself.

"_I know." _Reia replied.

I glanced over at Snape who was looking at the floor.

"_Well, might as well get out of here before it wears off." _I commented.

Sirius barked and went to the door. He scratched lightly on it, indicating his need to go outside.

"_Keep that up Sirius and I'm going to tie you too a tree." _I said as I glared at him.

"_Kate" _Snape said.

"_Yes?" _both Reia and I replied.

"_Um, real Kate." _Snape corrected.

"_Oh, sorry." _Reia said with a slight blush.

"_Can I have a word with you in private before you go?" _He asked.

I glanced over at Sirius who let out a small whine.

"_I'll just be a second." _I said to Sirius.

I followed Snape into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

"_What's the matter Sev?" _I asked.

"_Nothing, I just wanted to say good bye to you in private that's all, and to give you this" _Snape replied as he handed me a flask.

"_More Polyjuice potion?" _I asked

Snape nodded.

"_Okay, thank you. I'll see you tonight then." _I said with a small smirk.

"_Right, I'll see you tonight." _Snape replied.

Snape ran his fingers threw my newly longer hair, distracting me from leaving.

"_I miss your red hair." _Snape admitted.

My stomach went cold when I suddenly remembered that photograph I seen. The woman with the red hair.

"_It will turn back don't worry." _I managed to say.

"_I would kiss you right now, but I don't think I can." _Snape said.

"_I'm still me Severus." _I smirked.

"_I know, it's just…" _Snape said.

"_I get it… just don't go kissing Reia." _I replied.

"_I don't think you'll have to worry about that. You are the only one for me." _Snape said.

"_She is me." _I replied.

"_Not the real you." _Snape added.

There was a scratching at the door.

"_I'm coming Sirius! Chill out!" _I yelled at the door.

I turned back to Snape. His dark eyes fixated on me.

"_This might get confusing over the next couple of weeks, so maybe we should have a safe word, so I know which one is the real you." _Snape suggested.

"_And what would that be?" _I asked.

"_How about ''Snake" _Snape said.

"_Snake? Alright." _I replied.

I turned to leave the room, but Snape grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"_I'll regret it if I don't kiss you now" _Snape said as he lower his lips onto mine.

He quickly pulled his lips away from mine.

"_It's still a little weird." _Snape admitted.

I chuckled.

"_I bet it would be!" _I commented.

"_I'll see you tonight then?" _Snape asked me.

"_Of course." _I replied.

Reia and Snape stood at the door as well left, if anybody was watching, we wanted them to see that I was still at Snape's house.

* * *

><p>Sirius transformed back into himself once we entered his house.<p>

"_So whose idea was it for you too stay at Snivvy's house?" _Sirius asked me.

"_Please don't start. Not at Christmas time." _I replied.

Sirius wrapped his arm around me.

"_You're right." _Sirius said smirking at me.

"_Sirius, is that you?" _I heard Lupin's voice from the other room.

Sirius walked me to the doorway into the kitchen.

"_Yeah, I'm back." _Sirius said back to Lupin.

"_I thought you went to pick up Kate?" _Lupin asked.

I laughed.

"_It's me Professor Lupin. I needed a decoy in order to evade Umbridge's wrath" _I explained.

"_I see. What a clever idea." _Lupin said smirking at me.

"_It was Dumbledore's idea." _I admitted.

"_Reia! You're back!" _I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned around and the Weasley twins were standing there grinning.

"_I'm actually…" _I started to say, but they grabbed both of my arms and lead me upstairs.

I glanced back at Sirius who was sitting at the table smirking.

"_I thought you said you were going to be gone until tonight." _one of the twins said.

"_I'm telling you I'm not…" _I tried to say again, but the interrupted me once again.

"_We thought we were going to go threw withdrawals waiting for you to return." _the other twin said as they dragged me into a bedroom.

"_Withdrawals?" _I asked.

"_Don't lie to us. We know we rocked your world this morning." _One of the twins said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"_Reia is sleeping with both of you!" _I exclaimed.

The twins looked at each other and then back at me.

"_What's going on?" _One of them asked.

I started laughing. The twins looked at me in confusion.

"_I'm not Reia, but thanks for telling me that she's sleeping with both of you." _I smirked as I left the bedroom.

I headed back downstairs. I heard talking in the living area of the house. I peaked my head around the corner and saw Mr. Weasley in a wheel chair sitting with his family, except the twins. He still looked pretty beat up, but he looked way better then he did before.

"_It breaks my heart every time I see them" _Sirius said behind me.

"_As one big happy family." _I replied back.

Sirius placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_I'm sorry." _Sirius said.

I turned around to look at him.

"_Don't say you're sorry… There was nothing you could have done, you were locked up! Stop blaming yourself." _I replied.

"_But, you were alone… for so many years. How could I ever forgive myself for something like that?" _He asked me.

"_I had mom for the first year of Hogwarts. And I had you for my last, that's more then some kids had." _I replied, thinking about Harry.

Sirius didn't say anything.

"_And I wasn't alone. I had Reia with me all those years as well." _I added with a small smile.

"_You're mother would always look on the bright side too." _Sirius commented.

"_I know, she was amazing." _I replied.

"_She was." _Sirius agreed.

"_Kate is that you_?" I heard Mr. Weasley ask from the other room.

I peaked my head threw the doorway.

"_Well sort of" _I replied.

"_Reia, I'm sorry you sound exactly like Kate!" _Mr. Weasley said slightly embarrassed.

"_No, Mr. Weasley, it is me… Kate_…" I replied.

"_Oh! experimenting with Polyjuice potion I see" _Mr. Weasley said with a smirk.

"_I guess you could say that." _I smirked back.

"_Will you be staying for dinner deary?" _Mrs. Weasley asked me.

I glanced over at Sirius.

"_Yes" _I replied.

* * *

><p>I stood in my old room upstairs petting Chance before I left.<p>

"_Here, I found this in her hair brush." _Sirius said as he handed me a few strands of hair.

"_This better be her brush." _I warned Sirius.

"_It is, I double checked." _Sirius assured me.

"_I'll try and visit as soon as I can." _I told Sirius

Sirius nodded. Sadness filled his eyes.

"_Dad…I love you." _I said grabbing his arm.

He grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"_I love you too kid." _Sirius replied.

There was a small tapping at the door. I looked over and saw Lupin standing there.

"_Are you ready to go Kate?" _Lupin asked me.

I looked back at Sirius.

"_You're not taking me?" _I asked

"_Not this time. I don't want to take the chance of getting locked up again." _Sirius replied

I sighed and put the strands of hair into the flask that Snape had given me. I took a big swing of the potion. I shuddered as I recapped the flask and put it back into my robe.

Sirius walked with Lupin and I downstairs.

"_Take care of yourself kid." _Sirius said as he messed up my now long hair.

"_Same with you old man." _I replied with a smirk.

"_Old! I'm not that old"! _Sirius replied completely offended.

I smirked.

"_I'll see you soon." _I promised.

Sirius nodded. Lupin and I both stepped outside. I glanced back at Sirius one last time before Lupin shut the door.

"_He talks about you all the time." _Lupin said as we walked down the front steps.

I couldn't respond back. I had a lump in my throat that made it impossible to speak.

* * *

><p>Lupin knocked on Snape's door as I stood in the street in front of his house. The door opened slightly as Lupin and Snape had a brief conversation at the door. Lupin waved me over and I walked up to the house. Snape looked at me intently as he held the door open for me.<p>

"_Kate! Thank god you're back!" _Reia said as she got up from the couch.

I heard Snape close the door behind me.

"_Oh really? Needing to get back to someone at Sirius'? Or should I say some… twins." _I smirked.

Reia held her hand over her mouth.

"_They didn't!" _She said threw her hand.

"_They tried… until I told them who I really was." _I replied with a huge smile on my face.

Reia's face turned bright red.

"_Reia, it's getting late we should be heading back." _Lupin said.

Reia nodded.

"_I'm going to miss you" _Reia said as she hugged me.

"_I'm sorry I have to do this too you." _I said to her.

"_I'd do anything for you Kate." _Reia smiled as she pulled away from me.

"_Likewise." _I grinned.

I watched Reia leave with Lupin into the dark chilly night. Snape shut the door behind them, but he didn't leave from the door.

"_I missed you today." _I admitted to Snape.

"_What's the safe word?" _Snape asked me, his back still turned to me.

"_Oh, um… Snake." _I replied back.

Snape took a deep inhale.

"_How you two are friends is beyond anything I can begin to understand." _Snape said turning around.

"_What do you mean?" _I asked

"_You two are nothing alike. Almost complete opposites." _Snape replied.

"_Well, if I were to be friends with someone like me, don't you think it would get a little boring?" _I asked.

"_I suppose so…" _Snape said.

"_So how was your day?" _I asked.

"_Umbridge didn't show up, so I guess it was a good day." _Snape replied as he walked towards me.

"_Did Peter ever come back to talk to you?" _I asked.

"_I took care of it." _Snape replied as he walked past me.

"_Took care of it?" _I asked.

Snape ignored my question and sat down in his chair.

"_Who's Peter anyways?" _I asked.

"_Peter Pettigrew. He had a silver hand correct?" _Snape replied.

I nodded

"_He's the Dark Lord's faithful servant. Also the man who framed your father." _Snape told me. _"What?" _I asked.

"_Peter killed a crowd of people, so when Sirius got there, Peter cut off one of his fingers and disappeared making it look like Sirius killed those people and Peter." _Snape informed me.

"_So you're telling me that if Peter was caught and brought in, he could confess to everyone that Sirius didn't kill anyone." _I asked.

Snape nodded.

"_He was right there. On the other side of the door." _I said pointing to the door.

"_Kate, it was two against one. If you even tried to capture Peter… you would have had to deal with the other death eater." _Snape said.

"_I would have found a way, if it meant that Sirius could be free!" _I exclaimed.

"_You're being reckless again" _Snape commented as he stood up from his chair.

"_Why didn't you tell me before?" _I asked.

"_How am I supposed to bring something like that up?" _Snape asked.

I started shaking with anger.

"_Anytime! Don't you think that was something important to tell me?" _I asked.

"_Don't you think if we could have brought Peter in ourselves, we would have done it by now?" _Snape snapped back.

_"He was right here at your door step!" _I argued back.

"_It's more difficult then even that! He can turn into a rat." _Snape explained.

I opened my mouth to argue back, but I couldn't think of anything to argue that.

"_If I thought something could be done about easily about catching him, I would have told you before." _Snape continued.

I nodded slightly.

"_There will be a time when Peter drops his guard and he will be brought in to clear Sirius' name." _Snape said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_I hope so." _I replied quietly.

"_It will happen." _Snape assured me.

"_I'm sorry I snapped at you like that, but just seeing Sirius cooped up in his house all the time… it breaks my heart." _I replied.

"_No need to apologize, I know how protective you get over Sirius." _Snape said.

"_I know he would do the same for me." _I smirked.

"_So you had a good visit then?" _Snape asked me.

"_Yeah, it was nice too see everybody again." _I replied.

There was a loud sharp knocking at the door. Snape motioned to me to go into the bedroom. I slowly walked over to the bedroom as Snape walked to the door. He peered out the peep hole.

"_It's Umbridge." _Snape said to me.

"_I still look like Reia!" _I whispered to Snape.

She knocked again on the door.

"_I know you're in there Severus, open the door." _Her voice said from the other side of the door.

I closed the bedroom door almost all the way, leaving just a small crack to peer out of. Snape opened the door.

"_What are you doing here?" _Snape asked coldly.

"_I was just in the neighbour hood and just wanted to 'pop' by for a friendly visit." _Umbridge sneered.

"_It's a little late to be out visiting isn't it?" _Snape asked

"_Oh, really? I didn't even check to see what time it is." _She lied.

Snape went to close the door in her face, but she held out her hand to stop the door from closing.

"_But, I am curious at where Ms. Black is." _she said.

Snape opened the door again.

"_She's sleeping." _Snape told her.

"_Really? Wasn't her friend just here, I don't think she could have possibly fallen asleep that quickly." _Professor Umbridge replied.

"_You're watching my house?" _Snape asked angrily.

"_No of course not. Like I told you, I was in the neighbour hood." _She smirked.

"_That's very unlikely." _Snape replied.

I felt my breast start to fit nicely into the bra I was wearing. I picked up some of my hair and watched it shorten and turn back to a red color.

"_I think you're lying about her being here Severus." _Umbridge accused.

I quickly changed out of my robes and started looking threw my bags. I forgot to grab my tank top and shorts from the washroom. I didn't pack anything else to sleep in. I kept digging in my bag looking for something that looked remotely like something I would sleep in.

"_It would be in your best interest to tell me where she is Severus, even if she is with Sirius Black." _Umbridge said. _"She's sleeping, I told you." _Snape replied bitterly.

"_I'll make you a deal, you tell me where she is and I won't tell the Ministry you're helping hide Sirius Black." _Umbridge continued.

I grabbed the shirt that Snape had given me the night of our first kiss. I pushed my arms threw the sleeves and started buttoning the front.

"_You're a fool to not take a deal like that Severus. But now you can rot in Azkaban with her." _Umbridge informed Snape.

"_Wasn't there just a mass break-out there?" _Snape asked

"_You're making a huge mistake." _Umbridge replied with her voice slightly raised.

"_I think it's you making the mistake Dolores." _Snape replied.

I left the upper buttons un-done. I swung the bedroom door open.

"_Are you coming to bed or what Sev… oh Professor Umbridge. I didn't know you were here." _I said innocently.

Snape quickly turned around. He smirked as soon as he saw that I was back to myself again.

"_She's here?" _Professor Umbridge asked.

"_I told you she was." _Snape replied coldly.

Professor Umbridge walked away from the front door without another word. Snape shut the door and locked it.

"_That was a close one." _I said with a sigh.

"_Too close." _Snape replied, his eyes locked on me.

"_Honestly, does she have nothing better to do during the holidays?" _I asked.

Snape came towards me and pushed his lips against mine.

"_You look so sexy in that shirt." _Snape commented.

Before I could reply, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder again.

"_Not this again! Put me down!" _I demanded.

Snape again ignored my plea to put me down and carried me into his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The holidays were a nice little break from work, but my heart started missing Hogwarts more and more every day. Christmas Eve came faster then I imagined it would. Dumbledore advised that I don't try to see Sirius on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day because that's the days that he would suspect Umbridge to be really watching.

It was oddly cold this afternoon then usual.

I curled up with Snape on the couch. My head resting against his shoulder as my legs draped over his. I had my music on low and Snape was reading one of his many books. There were three small knocks on the front door.

"It's probably Umbridge again." I said as I took one of my headphones out.

Snape sighed got to his feet and checked the peep hole before opening the door.

"_Is it Umbridge?" _I asked.

Snape swiftly crossed the room and grabbed my arm and pulled me up off the couch.

"_Sev, what…?" _I asked.

Snape quickly covered my mouth with his hand. Three more small knocks on the door.

"_Kate, listen to me. Hide in the bedroom and don't make a sound." _Snape whispered franticly.

He pulled me into the bedroom and uncovered my mouth.

"_What's going on?" _I asked

"_There's no time to explain, please just stay in here and don't make a sound." _Snape pleaded with me.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. On the floor in front of the door and pushed my ear against it.

"_Severus… I was beginning to think you weren't home." _a sinister voice commented.

"_Sorry my lord." _Snape quietly replied back.

"_I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" _he asked Snape.

"_No, of course not." _Snape replied.

I heard the front door close and soft footsteps walk further into the house.

"_I came down here to personally ask something from you." _He said.

_"Anything." _Snape replied.

There was a few moments of silence.

"_I need that person… brought in. Don't fail me Severus." _He said.

"_Yes, right away." _Snape replied.

"_I gave you this assignment because you've never let me down Severus. It's important that you don't let me down now. You could say your life depends on it." _He said.

I gasped, then suddenly clapped my hands over my mouth realizing that I had made a sound. It was silent.

"_Is there someone else here Severus?" _He asked him.

"_No, it's just me here." _Snape replied.

Another moment of silence. I held my breath

"_Are you sure?" _He asked.

"_Of course. Who would possibly be here with me_?" Snape replied.

Another moment of silence.

"_Lucious is waiting for you at the first location. I suggest leaving immediately." _He added.

"_Yes." _Snape replied.

"_Excellent. I must be going now, So many people too see." _He commented.

I heard the front door open.

"_Both of you report back to me once you captured him." _He added.

"_Of course my Lord." _Snape replied.

A small moment of silence before I heard the front door close. Swift foot print approached the bedroom. I quickly stood up just as Snape opened the bedroom door.

"_Severus was that Vol…" _I started to say.

"_I don't have much time. Please stay here Kate, Don't leave the house until I come back" _Snape told me.

"_Sev, please tell me what's going on." _I pleaded.

"_I'll explain everything when I return." _He replied.

He gave me a quick kiss before I could respond. Snape pulled away from me and walked out.

* * *

><p>Waiting was making me crazy. I paced almost every inch of his house, waiting for him to return. What if something happened to him?<p>

I shook my head and took a deep breath in. I couldn't think like that.

I stood in front of the window. The night sky twinkled at me. Spinner's end looked lonelier and darker then usual.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and then my heart skipped a beat when I saw Snape limping down Spinner's End near the house.

I ran out of the house with my bare feet as the ice cold wrapped them like a frozen blanket as I ran down Spinner's End.

"_Kate." _Snape breathed as I wrapped my arms tightly around him

"_You're hurt." _I said as I pulled away from him slightly.

"_Just a little." _Snape admitted as he looked down at his right leg. _"It's an easy fix."_

I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started helping him down the street back to his house.

"_What are you doing wearing no shoes?" _Snape asked

"_Get mad at me later, let's just get you inside." _I said as I helped him up his front stairs.

I helped him inside and lead him to the couch. I torn open his right pant leg to examine his leg.

"_Did someone already try and mend this?" _I asked _"Lucious." _Snape replied threw clenched teeth.

"_But it's still painful?" _I asked

"_Very." _Snape replied.

I looked up at him.

"_You're going to have to re-break it Kate." _Snape told me.

"Sev, I don't think I can…" I replied

"It's the only way. Please." Snape pleaded.

I took out my wand and pointed it at his leg. I heisted.

"_Kate… " _Snape said

I heard his leg crack as I mumbled the spell. Snape's hands balled into fists and his whole body tightened up as he suppressed his pain. I hovered my wand over his leg and muttered the proper spell to fix it. Snape exhaled sharply.

"_It's already starting to feel better. Thank you" _Snape said as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of couch.

I sat down beside him.

"_What happened?" _I asked.

Snape lifted his head and looked at me with his dark eyes.

"_I don't want you to know, but if you really want to know… then I won't keep anything from you." _He replied.

"_I want to know." _I said.

He placed his hand gently on my cheek.

"_Voldemort wanted someone brought in for questioning. He sent Lucious Malfoy and myself to capture him and bring him in for interrogation. We didn't expect that he would put up a fight." _Snape said as he looked down at his leg.

"_Did you…?" _I asked.

"_Yes and Voldemort killed him as soon as we brought him in." _Snape replied.

My eyes widened with fear.

"_I'm sorry it took so long; there were a couple of different locations on where he might have been." _Snape explained.

A single tear fell lightly down my cheek.

"_Kate…" _Snape whispered.

"_I was just so worried about you." _I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"_I'm sorry" _Snape whispered in my hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_Are you okay?" _I asked as I pulled away from him.

"_Yeah, my leg barely hurts anymore." _Snape replied as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_What about the death you just witnessed?" _I asked.

Snape's dark eyes suddenly filled with sadness.

"_There's nothing I could have done. It was a direct order from the Dark Lord." _Snape replied.

I nodded. Snape's lips gently touched mine. We both jumped as the clock chimed as it hit midnight.

"_Merry Christmas." _Snape smirked.

I smirked back at him.

"_Merry Christmas." _I whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have had that glass of water before bed. I can hold it until later. I don't want to leave this warm comfy bed. Maybe if I turn over I will be more comfy. No, I'm too tired to move…<em>

_Okay, I'll just turn over. _

I shifted a bit and Snape slowly moved his arm from around my waist. I turned to face away from him. Snape slowly moved his arm back around my waist.

_Ah, Much better…_

_I still need to pee. If I would have just gone when I said it first, I would have been back by now and sleeping. Okay, I should just go…_

_I actually think I can hold it until morning. _

_No, I better go now…_

I shifted again and Snape lifted up his arm again. I slowly moved my legs off the bed and let my feet touch the cold wood floor. I slowly managed to stand on my own and stumbled to the door.

"_Where are you going?" _Snape mumbled.

"_Washroom." _I mumbled back

"_You shouldn't have had that glass of water before bed." _Snape said as he yawned.

_Smartass…_

* * *

><p>I stumbled back into the bedroom. I just wanted to get back into bed after the ordeal and effort it took just to use the washroom. Not to mention being blinded by the light when I flicked it on in there. I crawled back into the nice warm bed next to Snape. I yawned as Snape placed his arm back around my waist.<p>

"_I was afraid that you might have gotten lost." _Snape mumbled.

"_It took a lot to go up all those stairs." _I mumbled back.

"_Yes I could see how all of seven stairs would be an issue." _Snape said.

"_How about I push you down seven stairs and see how much of an issue it is." _I mumbled.

Snape lightly chuckled.

"_That's not very nice." _Snape whispered in my ear.

"_I can't be nice all the time." _I replied as I turned over onto my other side facing Snape.

"_Must you move so much?" _Snape smirked.

"_Now who's not being very nice?" _I mumbled.

"_I guess we're just not very nice people." _Snape replied.

"_I can live with that." _I said.

Snape tightened his grip around my waist.

"_Go back to sleep." _Snape whispered.

I did almost instantly after he said that.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until noon until Snape and I decided to get up. I slumped down on the couch wrapped in my house coat. Snape sat down next too me and handed me a cup of coffee.<p>

"_Thanks." _I smirked

Snape watched me as I took a sip of the fresh delicious coffee.

"_I have something for you." _Snape said as he handed me wrapped small box.

I put my coffee down and slowly grabbed the gift from Snape.

"_Sev, you didn't have too." _I said.

"_Just open it." _Snape replied.

I slowly pulled the ribbon and opened up the lid. I picked up a small bottle filled with a golden liquid.

"_Is this Felix Felicis?" _I asked.

"_Yes. I made it myself." _Snape replied.

"_This is so awesome! Thank you." _I said as I hugged him.

I quickly sat up and dug in my housecoat pockets. I pulled out a smaller box.

"_I got something for you as well." _I smirked.

"_Kate…" _Snape said.

"_Just open it." _I said as I placed it in his hand.

He heisted for a couple of seconds before slowly removing the wrapping paper. He slowly opened up the box.

"_Kate… Is this?" _He started to ask

"_Yeah, it's the gem I found in my dream. I got it formed so it actually looks more like a gem then a hunk of solid nothing." _I smirked.

"_I can't…" _Snape started to say again.

"_You can, because I want you too have it. Besides it's named after you." _I added.

"_It's what?" _Snape asked.

"_Yeah, I named it Severus' Stone." _I smirked.

Snape didn't say anything.

"_The goblin who did that for me said he's never seen anything like it." _I added.

Still Snape said nothing.

"_Please just accept it Sev." _I pleaded as I placed my hand on his leg.

Snape's eye's met mine.

"_Okay." _Snape replied quietly.

"_Excellent! Now, I hope you're up for some breakfast!" _I said as I jumped up from the couch.

I walked into the kitchen and started pulling out some frying pans from the lower cabinets. I glanced back into the living area and Snape was still sitting on the couch looking at the gem. I smirked as I stood up with the frying pans.

"_Sev, you want to come help me with breakfast?" _I asked.

Snape snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked over at me.

"_Of course." _Snape replied as he set the box down on the side table.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is going to be done in Snape's POV. This chapter is delicate to LemonDropsWoolSocks**_

* * *

><p>I was desperately hoping this day would never come. I wanted more time to prepare, to get ready, but is there ever going to be enough time to prepare for something like this?<p>

It was getting harder and harder to hold back my tears. I just needed more time; please… just give me some more time.

"_Reia's here!" _I heard Kate say from the living area.

Time's run out… so it begins.

"_Merry Christmas Kate!" _Reia yelled.

I cringed. Must she be so loud all the time? I glanced at the Polyjuice potion on the counter. I should just slip some sleeping drought into Reia's cup. I smirked and looked in my cupboard for some sleeping drought, but I stopped. Kate wouldn't approve or be very happy with me if I did something like that to her friend. I sighed and grabbed two glasses half filled with Polyjuice potion and walked into the living area.

"_Severus…" _Mad Eye Moody grunted.

Kate's escort back is this cripple. Stupid old man. Honestly, can't they send anyone more reliable from the Order?

Ignoring Moody, I handed Kate and Reia the cups and watched them as they each plucked a couple of strands of hair from themselves.

"_Let's get this over and done with." _Reia groaned as she dropped Kate's hair into the cup.

I smirked. I'm glad I made Reia's stay just as horrible.

I watched as Kate turned into Reia and Reia turned into Kate.

"_You make me look sluty in those clothes Reia." _Kate commented.

"_You make me look all sweet and innocence in whatever you're wearing, it's disgusting!" _Reia replied.

"_Kate." _Moody grunted.

"_Yes?" _Both Reia and Kate replied.

"_Oh shut it Reia, I meant the real one." _Moody barked.

I frowned when Reia and Kate smirked at each other. Reia is such a bad influence on Kate.

"_Let's go REAL Kate." _Moody grunted as he opened the front door.

Kate and I had already said our good-byes before Reia and Moody showed up. Reia, well Kate… waved at me before leaving with Moody. I stood at the door with Reia as Kate to make sure Umbridge saw that she was still here.

"_So what do you want to do today Professor?" _Reia asked me cheerfully.

"_Nothing." _I replied as I sat down in my chair.

"_Well that's not very fun and exciting." _Reia said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"_I'm not here to entertain you." _I said

I picked up the Daily Prophet that I already read this morning. Reia snatched it out of my hands.

"_Look we're both stuck in this situation so Kate can spend time with Sirius, so we might as well make the best of it." _Reia snapped.

"_Ms. Mookums your behaviour is…" _I started to argue.

"_First off, you might as well call me Reia, we're not in the classroom anymore and secondly don't talk to me like a child. I am actually older then Kate!" _Reia snapped.

"_I don't…" _I started to argue back.

"_So what do you have to eat here anyways? Ms. Weasley made this blueberry pancakes and I hate blueberries!" _Reia smirked as she skipped off to the kitchen.

I sat there for a few moments in complete awe at what just happened. Weren't we just arguing and now she's…. I turned to look in the kitchen and I saw Reia in Kate's body reaching for one of the top shelves for a box of Kate's cereal. I could see Reia's pink underwear underneath her short ruffled shirt. And the high heels she was wearing only accented Kate's ass making it look amazing. I quickly looked away when Reia finally reached the box and pulled it down from the cabinet.

"_I hope this is Kate's" _Reia called out from the kitchen.

I heard a dish break. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and saw a bowl broken on the ground.

"_I'm sorry! I'm kind of clutzy! I'll clean it up." _Reia said as she bent down to pick up the pieces of the bowl.

I was going to stop her, knowing Reia she would accidentally slit her wrists with the pieces and I would be the one left to clean up the mess. I opened my mouth to insult her for being such a foolish girl, but when she bent down I caught a glimpse of Kate's cleavage that was nicely displayed in Reia's tight blouse she wore.

"_Ow." _Reia said as she withdrew her hand from the broken bowl on the floor.

"_Idiot girl." _I said as I snapped out of my daze and handed Reia a cloth.

"_Did I mention I hurt myself a lot too?" _Reia smirked.

"_You didn't have to mention it for me to figure it out." _I replied as I put pressure on the cut on Reia's fingers.

She looked at me with Kate's green eyes. The passion and love I usually see in her eyes has disappeared.

"_What are you implying Professor?" _Reia asked.

I missed Kate already. I sighed and flicked my wrist and the bowl fixed itself.

"_Never mind." _I mumbled.

"_Well, I guess that would have been a lot faster and safer." _Reia smirked.

I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I should have just added that sleeping drought to her Polyjuice. Kate would have forgiven me eventually. I was at least thankful that Reia turned back into herself.<p>

"_Professor, I'm so bored!" _Reia whined. _"Read a book." _I replied.

"_That's even more boring than doing nothing." _Reia groaned.

I slammed the book I was reading shut.

"_Well then what do you suggest doing?" _I asked impatiently

"_Let's go for a walk!" _Reia suggested.

"_No." _I replied.

"_Why not? It's a beautiful day outside!" _Reia smiled.

"_No." _I repeated.

Reia slumped down on the couch and sighed loudly.

"_Then I guess I'll just sit here and do nothing." _Reia sighed.

"_Fine." _I replied as I opened my book to the page I was on.

There was one minute of glorious silence, but then shattered by a small sigh. I ignored it and flipped the page in my book. Reia sighed again, this time a little louder. I closed my book again.

"_What?" _I snapped.

"_Nothing." _Reia sighed.

"_Fine, let's go for a walk if it will stop your insufferable pouting." _I barked as I stood up.

Reia jumped up from the couch smirking.

"_And I'm not risking anything while Umbridge might be around so you're going out as Kate." _I demanded.

"_Awesome! Just let me quickly go touch up my make-up. And I can't go walking in these heels so I'm going to borrow a pair of Kate's shoes, then my outfit won't match so I'll have to borrow some of her clothes as well." _Reia said as she walked into my bedroom.

I slumped back down in my chair as I heard the bedroom door close. I wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>Reia was right; it was a beautiful day. The snow glistened and glittered as the sun shone its brilliant beams upon each and every snowflake.<p>

Kate stood beside me looking even more stunning then the snow. Reia had put Kate's hair up and had pinned up the hair that hangs down in front of Kate's face. I didn't understand why Kate wanted to hide her beautiful face with her hair all the time.

"_Which way do we go?" _Reia asked.

"_It's your walk, you choose." _I replied, slightly irritated.

Reia closed her eyes and started spinning in circles.

"_What in the world are you doing?" _I asked

She didn't reply, she just kept spinning. She suddenly stopped and opened her eyes.

"_That way!" _Reia said pointing straight in front of us down Spinner's End.

My patients for her immaturity was growing very thin. I marched past Reia and down Spinners end. Reia quickly caught up to me and kept pace with me.

"_How far are we walking?" _I grumbled.

"_As far as we can go." _Reia replied cheerfully.

"_How can you always not have a plan for anything? Even something as simple as a walk!" _I snapped.

"_Well, nothing is set in stone right? Why make plans if you don't know what's going to happen." _Reia replied.

I stood there speechless. I didn't have an argument against that.

"_Sometimes life leads you on a straight road." _Reia smirked as she continued down Spinner's End. _"And sometimes life gives you trails"_

"_Roads and trails?" _I speculated.

"_Yeah." _Reia said with a wink.

After a walk in many different directions, we ended up in an old abandoned school for muggle children. Reia sat down on one of the frozen swings and pulled out a flask of Polyjuice potion I had given her before our walk. She took a quick swig of the potion and placed it back inside her coat.

I sat down on the swing next to Reia.

"_So why are you spending your Christmas holidays cooped up all the time? Don't you have family you can visit?" _I asked.

"_Not really." _Reia mumbled. _"What do you mean 'not really'? You either have family too see or you don't" _I replied irritated

"_Well if you must know, my parents are both muggles and alcoholics, so I don't go home unless I want things thrown at me and profanities yelled at me." _Reia replied.

"_I'm sorry." _I muttered.

"_Hey, you didn't know right," _Reia said with a shrug. _"Besides, Kate's the only family I need."_

I never realized that all Kate and Reia really have are each other, and I was selfishly keeping Kate too myself. They would at least get a good week in together if they stayed in the same place. I sighed and looked at her.

"_Reia, you should stay with Kate and me at my house for the remainder of the holidays." _I said threw clenched teeth.

It was going to be hell living with her for a week, but if it made Kate happy, then I will have to endure it.

"_Are you serious?" _Reia asked with a smirk

"_Yes." _I replied back.

"_Really!" _She asked.

"_Yes I said; now don't push it before I change my mind." _I grumbled.

"_Do Kate and I get your room?" _she asked.

"_You're pushing it Reia." _I replied as I got off of the swing.

"_Sorry." _Reia smirked as she started following me

We started headed back to my house.

"_I didn't know you had a spare bedroom." _Reia commented

"_I don't" _I replied with a smirk.

"_I have to sleep on the couch!" _Reia exclaimed

"_Couch, floor… outside. Take your pick." _I replied.

* * *

><p>Trying to find our way from Reia's random directions was a challenge, but I was relieved when I saw Spinner's End. Reia was chatting happily about anything. I stopped paying attention when she started talking about her hair. It was a good thing we were almost home, my leg was starting to get a little sore. I went to reach for the doorknob, but something didn't feel right.<p>

"_And then it turned out that Chance ate it. I didn't even know cats like to eat other things besides cat food and fish" _Reia commented.

"_Reia stop talking." _I hissed.

"_Why? What's wrong?" _She asked. _"Stay here." _I demanded.

Remarkably she did what I told her as I slowly entered my house, my wand ready. I saw Professor Umbridge sitting on my chair by the fireplace.

"_Severus, I hope you don't mind, but I made myself at home in your absence." _Umbridge smirked.

"_Get out." _I snapped.

"_Now, now Severus, I just came here to talk." _Umbridge said as she folded her hands in her lap.

I balled my hands into fists. I must have forgotten to lock my door when we left for the walk.

"_I told you to get out." _I repeated as I pointed my wand at her.

"_Severus… don't be like that." _Umbridge said standing up_." I'm one of the Minister's favourite employees, if I suddenly ended up injured, missing or dead… I think that the Minister of Magic would make it a priority to make your life a living hell." _Umbridge smirked.

She stood there staring at me as I slowly lowered my wand.

"_That's a good boy. Now, come sit… talk." _Umbridge said pointing me to my own couch.

I wanted to rip her ugly head off. I wanted to make her pay for what she's done to me and Kate.

"_Kate." _I called out without looking back at the door.

Silence. I sighed and walked over to the door. Reia was crouched down on the step drawing pictures in the snow with her finger.

"_Kate!" _I hissed at her.

Reia looked up at me and finally clued in.

"_Oh right! That's me!" _Reia said standing up.

She followed me into the house.

"_Professor Umbridge?" _She asked.

"_Ah, Ms. Black. Always a pleasure seeing you." _She smirked.

"_Yeah, right… likewise." _Reia replied sarcastically.

"_What do you want Dolores?" _I asked.

_"I was just a little concerned about Ms. Mookums short visits. Aren't you and her friends Ms. Black?" _She asked me.

"_Yes and…" _Reia replied.

"_Then why such the short visits? And it seems that she changes her clothes every time she come to visit." _Umbridge smirked.

She was watching us more closely then I thought. We were caught; there was no way out of this…

Reia started laughing. Umbridge and I looked at her in shock. Has she gone absolutely mad?

"_Reia comes over because she forgot her suitcase on the bed at Hogwarts, so she has no clothes. So she comes over to borrow some and then returns them later on so she can wash whatever clothes she was wearing when she left and whatever clothes she had left at her parent's house." _Reia smirked.

I was shocked that she managed to think of that so quickly.

"_Anything else you needed today Professor Umbridge?" _Reia asked.

_"I will catch you Ms. Black. There is going to be the one day that you mess up and have no excuses for your actions and I will be there to bring you into Azkaban myself!" _Umbridge snarled.

"_That's not going to happen." _I commented.

"_You can't protect her forever Severus." _Umbridge snapped.

"_I can and will." _I replied

_"We'll see. I have a little surprise for you Ms. Black when we return to Hogwarts." _Umbridge smirked.

"_Surprise?" _Reia asked.

"_Under suspicions, I think that Severus had made a faulty Veritaserum potion, so by the time we get back to Hogwarts, my request to have Ministry Veritaserum used will be approved." _Umbridge informed us.

Time was running out for Kate to learn to block out her mind.

"_No witty comments?" _Umbridge asked with a smirk.

Reia and I didn't say anything.

"_Alright then. I must be going now." _Umbridge said as she pushed past us.

"_You abuse the power given to you Dolores, one day all the horrible things you do to people is going to come back and bite you in the a…" _I said.

"_Severus, I don't do horrible things. If people would just follow the rules then I wouldn't have to reinforce them." _She replied calmly.

"_If you think you're actually doing good here Dolores, then you're living in your own little world." _I snapped.

"_Tell me Severus, what's so good about harbouring a fugitive? And not just any fugitive… Sirius Black. The one who killed all…" _She said.

"_And what if he's innocent?" _I asked as I cut her off.

She chuckled.

"_That's impossible. That's as true as the he-who-must-not-be-named being back." _Umbridge smirked.

"_Soon you will see how right we are." _I replied.

_"I won't hold me breathe for that day to happen. Someone as loony as Dumbledore we will be waiting until the final days on earth for he-who-must-not-be-named to return." _Umbridge commented.

"_You will see." _I replied.

"_No Severus, you will be the one who sees!" _Umbridge added, her voice slightly raised.

There was no point in arguing with her any longer. It was like arguing with a brick wall. A very pink brick wall.

"_I can see the doubt in your eyes that he's back Severus. It's a mistake to trust Dumbledore." _Umbridge added.

_"Then it's a mistake I will make over and over again." _I replied.

"_Suit yourself, you and your little pet…" _She nodded at Reia_. "Can enjoy every moment together until I put you both in Azkaban, maybe I'll be nice and put you two side by side so you can hear her screams better." _Umbridge smirked.

My heart sped up and my breathing slowed. I tried not to picture sitting in one of the cells in Azkaban, not being able to do anything while Kate's screams echoed from the next cell over.

"_Just one more week before Hogwarts, I suggest getting all the time together as you can get before then." _Umbridge smirked as she opened the front door_. "See you back at Hogwarts." _

I slammed the front door shut with my wand as she left chuckling to herself. Reia flinched as the door slammed shut.

"_Professor Snape, don't worry. Kate will be alright. She'll pass whatever Umbridge throws at her." _Reia said.

"_She still needs a lot of work." _I commented.

"_I'm here if you need any help." _Reia said with a wink.

Maybe Reia wasn't SO bad.

_**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to get out... My boyfriend just suddenly left me out of the blue and I'm finding it very hard to make it threw some days. I figure I can find peace and comfort in my story now though. At least I was brave enough to love. /3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors Note: So, after MANY ups and downs and changes. Sometimes it's almost scary how alike Kate and I are…when in the beginning it wasn't like that at all. I think I owe it too myself to finish. Too the end. Sorry it took so long for an update. This chapter is going to be in Kate's POV.**_

* * *

><p>Reia opened the door for Kingsley and me before he even had a chance to knock.<p>

"_Finally! You're back!" _Reia smirked as hugged me.

"_Good too see you too Reia." _I replied as I patted her on the head.

As much as I did this, it was still weird to be hugging myself.

"_Ms. Mookums, I must be heading back to the Order." _Kingsley informed us.

"_Oh right." _Reia replied.

"_I'm going to miss you." _I sighed.

"_I'll be back soon." _Reia smirked.

"_What do you mean by that?" _I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_Professor Snape said I could spend the remainder of the holidays with you." _Reia informed me.

"_He did?" _I asked as I glanced over at Snape who was sitting in his chair reading the prophet.

"_He sure did. So I'll see you in a bit." _Reia said as she walked out of the door with Kingsley.

I smirked as I closed the door behind them and looked over at Snape.

"_So, what made you ask Reia to move in for a week?" _I asked Snape.

I got no answer.

"_Severus. At least put down the paper and acknowledge that I'm back." _I snapped as I placed my hands on my hips.

I still got no reply back.

"_Sev, this is ridiculous." _I said as I snatched the paper away from him.

He sat there, his heavy eyes closed and his breathing deep and peaceful.

"_He's sleeping?" _I asked myself dumbfounded.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to make myself some tea. As I went to grab for the kettle I noticed a bottle left on the counter. I sniffed the inside of the bottle I instantly knew what it was and smirked. Reia…

* * *

><p>I sat quietly on the couch with a book. Snape started to stir slightly in his chair.<p>

"_Sleeping Drought?" _He said with his eyes still close.

"_You're foolish enough to fall for it." _I smirked.

Snape's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"_What are you doing being Kate again?" _He mumbled sleepily.

I smirked. He thinks I'm Reia.

"_When is the next time I'm actually going to be able to be Kate?" _I replied.

Snape yawned and drowsily got up from his chair.

"_Just when I thought we were actually getting along, you go and drug me" _Snape commented.

"_I thought you could use a nap." _I smirked.

Snape grabbed my wrist and pulled me up from the couch.

"_How dare you use my own potion on me." _Snape hissed

I glanced up into his flickering dark eyes. He loosened his grip around my wrist.

"_You're right, the nap didn't help. You're still cranky." _I smirked.

Snape pushed his hair back from his face in frustration.

"_I can decide for myself when and if I need a nap!" _Snape snapped.

I felt myself starting to warm up.

"_You're making me excited when you talk to me like that Professor." _I replied.

"_You're honestly going to stand there and say that too me when you're Kate's best friend?" _He asked me when an eyebrow raised.

"_What Kate doesn't know won't hurt her." _I smirked.

"_Do I have to keep repeating myself?" _Snape asked me.

Repeating…? Does this mean that Reia has hit on him before?

"_At least one more time…Professor." _I replied sweetly.

Snape approached me and gently placed his hand on my cheek. I could feel my heart break slightly. Was he going to cheat on me with myself? He tipped my head up and gently touched his lips to mine. I was breath-less. He would go as far as to kiss my best friend, cheat on me with her. I stood there shocked down to my very core as he brushed his lips against my ear.

"_You're a horrible liar Ms. Black." _Snape finally whispered in my ear.

I could feel my whole body come back to life. My blood turned warm and my lungs filled with air.

"_How did you know?" _I whispered as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"_Your eyes will always give you away." _Snape replied with a smirk.

"_And you thought you would tease me like that! I thought you were cheating on me" _I snapped.

"_Well isn't that the cauldron calling the kettle black?" _Snape commented with an eyebrow raised.

I opened my mouth to argue, but no words good enough to argue back came to me.

"_IF anything, I should be the one who is angry here. You tricked me into believing that you were Ms. Mookums and purposely flirted with me." _Snape said as he backed me against the wall.

"_I was…" _I started to say.

"_You either trust me or you don't." _Snape said.

"_I trust you completely" _I replied.

Snape smirked.

"_Good. Because what I'm about to do to you involves complete trust." _Snape replied.

I didn't have time to even think about what that meant before Snape roughly pushed his lips into mine. He bit down on my bottom lip and tugged at it slightly.

"_I'm not going to go easy on you." _Snape said as he started un-doing his pants.

I could feel my whole body heat up, like someone dumped gasoline onto my already blazing fire inside.

"_I don't expect you to go easy on me. Not when I need to be punished." _I replied.

"_Good. Now do what I say." _Snape ordered as he grabbed some of my hair and pushed me into his lips.

I felt him rip open the blouse I was wearing. He pulled on my hair, pulling my away from his mouth.

"_Get on your knees." _Snape whispered into my ear.

I did what I was told. I slowly sank down to the floor and onto my knees. I pulled down his trousers. His boxers followed very shortly afterwards. There it was right in front of me. Fully erect staring at me.

This was the first time I'm actually going to remember giving a blow job. I better make it count. I lightly licked the tip and looked up at him for his response.

"_Suck it." _Snape said.

I nodded and obeyed as I opened my mouth and glided it into my mouth. I trail of saliva was left when I slowly pulled my mouth back from him.

"_Suck it more" _Snape growled.

I pushed my mouth back into him. Swirling my tongue around his hot erection. He grabbed a hand full of my hair as he pushed my deeper into him. I tried hard to not gag when it hit my gag reflex. Tears swelled my eyes as I fought the urge to vomit.

"_Is it too big for you?" _Snape smirked.

I grabbed his butt firmly and pushed him deeper into my mouth, ignoring my gag reflex. He braced himself against the wall with his free hand as he let out a loud moan. I slowly pulled back, sucking and swirling my tongue as I did so.

"_Keep that up and I won't last much longer." _Snape fought to say.

I didn't want it too end, who knew he would taste just so amazing. I pushed him back inside my mouth and attempted to touch every inch of him with my tongue. I felt his whole body tighten and become rigged as I swirled my tongue around his hard shaft faster and more urgently.

"_Ka…" _Snape tried to say.

I kept going. I wanted to taste him.

"_I'm going too…" _Snape panted as he gripped my hair tighter.

I felt him try and pull himself away from me, but I dug my nails into his buttocks and pushed him deeper into my mouth. I felt hot liquid at the back of my mouth and slowly trickle down my throat. I made sure I finished every last drop before I slowly removed my mouth.

"_I don't think I've ever… that fast." _Snape blushed.

I felt so aroused. His nectar making me feel erotic and sexual. I was extremely turned on and now I had to wait for Snape to recoup from his blowjob.

Or so I thought.

Snape grabbed onto my wrists and pulled me back up. He pushed me against the wall forcefully.

"_You didn't think I was all done with you yet, did you?" _Snape smirked.

Before I had a chance to make a witty remark he sunk his teeth into my neck. I gasped in pleasure and in pain as I felt teeth dig deeper into my flesh. I felt him already growing harder against my stomach. If I didn't know any better, I would have swore he was a machine.

"_Although, after the trick you tried to pull on me, I don't know if you deserve what I'm about to do too you." _Snape said as he slowly released his teeth from my neck.

"_And what are you going to do to me?" _I whispered.

I felt as if I talked too loudly I would explode from the inside out.

He pressed his lips into mine. I grabbed onto his arm to steady myself, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and pushed it against the wall. He did the same to the other arm.

"_Now if I told you, you would know what to expect." _Snape whispered in my ear.

Snape moved his hand from my wrist and tugged at my skirt. I heard a ripping noise, and I didn't care. My eyes were locked on his. He smirked as he showed me a long piece of what was my skirt.

"_Let's see how much you trust me." _Snape said.

He wrapped the piece of material around my eyes and tied it in the back of my head. I was completely blinded.

I heard another ripping sound as my skirt diminished into nothing. He turned my around and I felt my hands being bound together behind my back. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and his fingertips gently graze my back. Another ripped sound and I felt my blouse be ripped from my skin. His strong hands cupped my breasts overtop my bra as he pushed himself closer to me. His hands slowly slid down from my breast to my stomach then resting on my hips. He hooked my underwear with his finger and pulled them down my thighs then my legs, until they landed around my ankles. With one swift motion, I felt my bra unclasp from the back and it hung loosely from my shoulders. He gently tugged me in an unknown direction and then he pushed me. I gasped as I fell backwards, expecting to hit the ground. Instead I landed on a soft cushion.

"_I thought you trusted me completely." _Snape said.

"_You always seem to surprise me." _I smirked.

I felt him lift up my legs and slowly remove my underwear from around my ankles. I felt him slowly spread my legs apart. I should have felt exposed. I should have felt embarrassed or nervous, but Snape always had a way to make me feel at ease. I actually felt anxious and very excited for what he was about too do to me.

"_Beautiful." _I heard him whisper.

I felt something gently caress my already sensitive clit. I suppressed my moan by biting down on my bottom lip. Another caress, it felt colder. Then another, this time warmer. It was incredible the hot and cold sensations rotating. Then he started with two cold strokes, then five warm ones. I wanted to grab onto something, anything! But my hands were bound behind my back. I couldn't hold back a gasp as he suddenly entered me. It was around that point I gave up trying to guess what he was touching me with. I felt something icy cold touching me while something warm entered me.

The mixture of both was sending my hormones out into space. With no sight and not being able to feel what was going on around me, I was at the mercy of him and whatever he decided to do to me. And it felt amazing.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I moaned loudly as I came close to hitting my climactic ending. I gripped tightly onto my own hands. My head tilted back in pleasure as he sky-rocketed me too the moon.

I felt his body on top of mine as he slowly removed my blindfold from my eyes. He pushed his mouth into mine and opened my lips. I felt something cold drop into my mouth as he pulled away from me. An ice cube and it tasted like me.

I smirked at him as I bit into the ice cube and swallowed it.

"_Are you going to untie me?" _I asked.

Snape didn't say anything, he looked at me intently.

"_Well?" _I asked

"_I'm thinking." _Snape replied.

"_Well you better untie me, because Kate will be home from her dad's house soon." _I smirked.

I saw the look of panic in his eyes. I chuckled.

"_That's not funny." _Snape scowled as he lifted my up from the couch.

"_I don't know, the look on your face was pretty priceless." _I chuckled.

Snape cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"_Maybe I won't untie you. You've been pretty bad." _Snape whispered as he slowly released my lips.

"_Then keep me here forever. I will gladly be your little sex secret." _I smirked.

Snape opened his mouth to reply, but there was a knock at the door.

"_I was only gone for like 20 minutes, why is the door locked!" _I heard Reia say from the other side.

Snape quickly turned me around and untie my hands. As Snape scrambled to pull up his trousers. I ran into the bedroom to find some clothes to put on.

"_Hello? Are you guys in there! You better not be having sex!" _Reia shouted from the other side of the door.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I quickly got dressed in the other room.

"_Kate we have a problem." _Snape said from the other room.

I peaked my head out the bedroom door as I tried to straighten my shirt. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Snap standing in the middle of the living room with a very noticeable erection in his pants.


	13. Chapter 13

My stomach was in knots as Snape, Reia and I approached Hogwarts. As expected, Umbridge was waiting for me at the entrance into the castle.

"_Follow me Ms. Black." _She smirked.

Snape moved with me.

"_Just Ms. Black, Severus." _Umbridge corrected.

"_That's not going to…" _Snape started to say.

"_I said just Ms. Black." _Umbridge repeated.

I glanced back at Snape and smirked.

"_I'll meet up with you later." _I said.

I started walking with Umbridge. I couldn't look back at Snape. His face broke my heart. Like I was walking to my doom or something. Well, I guess I could be.

I followed her to her classroom.

"_We'll be doing this in my office." _Umbridge informed me.

I walked up the stairs with her. She opened her door, but stopped in the door way.

"_Albus, what are you doing here?" _Umbridge asked.

"_You didn't think I was going to allow you too do this test on one of my staff members without me supervising?" _Dumbledore said politely.

"_There is no need for you too be here Dumbledore." _Umbridge replied.

"_Of course there is Dolores." _Dumbledore said.

Umbridge finally stepped into her office, allowing me to enter as well. I was thankful for Dumbledore being there.

"_Fine then. Let's get this going." _Umbridge said flustered as she pulled out a tiny vile of Veritaserum.

She forcefully pushed on my shoulder, getting me to sit down in the chair across from her desk.

"_Stick out your tongue." _Umbridge ordered.

I looked at Dumbledore. He sat there smiling at me with a twinkle in his eyes. Does is honestly have that much confidence in me too pass this?

I slowly opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I closed my eyes and felt three cool drops of liquid hit my tongue.

"_Now, tell me… Where is Sirius Black?" _

_**#5 Grimmauld place…**_

_**Don't tell her. Fight it. **_

_**You know where he is, just tell her. **_

_**Sirius…**_

"_I don't know." _I mumbled.

"_What was that" _Umbridge snapped.

"_I don't know where he is." _I repeated a bit louder.

"_Well then Dolores, it looks like you have your answer." _Dumbledore said cheerfully as he stood up.

Umbridge slammed her hand on her desk.

"_Tell me where he is!" _Umbridge screeched at me.

I stood up and followed Dumbledore.

"_Dolores enough. She doesn't know where he is. Now if I hear that you're still harassing Ms. Black, I will have to step in." _Dumbledore said as he pushed me out the door.

"_This is impossible!" _Umbridge hollered at us as we walked down the stairs.

Dumbledore and I ignored her as we walked out of her classroom.

"_Nice work Ms. Black. Looks like Severus' lessons were successful." _Dumbledore said to me when we were well out of earshot of Umbridge's office.

"_I almost blurted it out." _I admitted.

"_Yes, well it will take more training to get it perfect." _Dumbledore replied.

"_Professor, do you think she will actually leave me alone now?" _I asked him as we stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding his office.

"_No, but I think it will become less frequent. Never let your guard down Kate." _Dumbledore replied.

I nodded

"_Well then, you must still have to un-pack and get settled. If you have any more problems with Professor Umbridge, come see me." _Dumbledore said as he looked at me with his twinkling eyes.

"_Yes Professor." _I replied.

I swear I saw a little bit of pity in his eyes before he turned away and walked up the spiral stairs to his office.

* * *

><p>Umbridge didn't dare bothering me about Sirius afterwards. It's been weeks since she's even spoken too me. Life was finally looking up, and then this happened.<p>

I was working the night shift patrolling the hallways. I shuffled my feet lazily down the empty corridor and yawned. I hated being on hallway duties. I suddenly felt the corridor shake. I grabbed onto the wall to steady myself.

"_What the hell, an earthquake?" _I asked myself.

Again, the corridor shook.

"_Is someone trying to bring down the castle?" _I said as I stumbled down the corridor towards the source of the vibration.

I saw a crowd facing an empty wall.

"_Stupid kids what are you doing?" _I yelled down the hallway.

Professor Umbridge stepped in front of the crowd and pointed her wand at the wall.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked.

She didn't even acknowledge that I said anything. She muttered a spell and suddenly the wall exploded open.

I ducked my head as rubble fell around me.

"_Are you insane!" _I hollered at Umbridge.

Umbridge again ignored me and stepped threw the hole in the wall. I followed her and saw a crowd of kids standing in this room. In front of the crowd was Harry.

"_Bring them all in for questioning. Except Harry." _Umbridge smirked.

"_What's going on?" _I asked.

Umbridge finally noticed my presence.

"_This was happening on your watch Ms. Black. And look here…" _She said as she grabbed a piece of paper from one of the mirrors in the room. _"Dumbledore's Army. Get Cornelius here at once Mr. Filch." _

Filch nodded and left the room.

"_Harry, what's going on?" _I asked him.

Umbridge cut in before Harry had a chance to explain.

"_I'm taking him to the headmaster at once." _Umbridge said as she grabbed his shirt around the scruff of his neck and started pushing him out of the hole in the wall.

"_Just a minute, I think I should be the one who takes him, I am after all the staff member on hallway duty." _I said as I chased after them.

"_Come if you wish, but I am not letting you escort him yourself." _Umbridge said as we headed towards Dumbledore's office.

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley and another man met us in the hallway in front of the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"_Jelly beans" _Umbridge said in almost a shouting voice.

I followed Umbridge up too Dumbledore's office. He was standing there waiting for us.

"_I caught them in a hidden room and found this!" _Umbridge said as she handed the Minster of magic the piece of paper.

"_Dumbledore's Army?" _The Minster of magic said.

"_Yes, I asked Harry to start this group." _Dumbledore admitted.

"_No, he had nothing too do with it." _Harry argued.

"_Impossible, it says Dumbledore's army on there, not Potter's" _Dumbledore defending.

"_Albus Dumbledore, you are here by sentenced to Azkaban for conspiracy against the ministry." _Fudge said.

"_No." _I gasped.

"_Arrest him" _Fudge ordered.

"_Not so fast Minister, you think I'm going to… what's the word… come quietly?" _Dumbledore replied.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore stepped back and this phoenix swooped down and in a big blazing ball of fire. Dumbledore was gone.<p>

I was assigned to walk Harry back to his dorms after he was questioned many times about where Dumbledore might have gone and what he was doing in the room of requirement.

"_So what were you doing in the room Harry?" _I asked once we were well out of earshot from Umbridge and the Minister.

"_I was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge's class is a joke. How are we supposed to learn how to protect ourselves from Voldemort?"_ Harry replied

I shuddered at the name.

"_So what does Dumbledore have to do with it?" _I asked.

"_Nothing." _Harry replied

We walked in silence until we reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room

"_Things are going to get a lot worse now with Dumbledore gone." _I commented.

"_Yeah." _Harry replied.

"_Just don't let Umbridge win okay Harry?" _I said as I glanced over at him.

Harry nodded.

"_I won't" _he replied.

* * *

><p>Umbridge was elected the new headmaster of Hogwarts. Rules were made every couple of hours and strictly enforced. One of the first things she did was pull me out of Snape's class and put me with her. She explained that now she was headmistress she needed some extra help with her class.<p>

"_Ms. Black, there is a detention for the students who were using the room of requirement. I need you too sit in on that detention with me." _Umbridge smirked.

"_Yes Professor." _I mumbled.

She could fire me at anytime. I decided to do what I was asked so I could at least be near Snape and Reia.

"_Good, be there right after classes." _Umbridge chuckled lightly.

_**I hate you… **_

* * *

><p>I was at the detention as told. Rows of students looked up from there parchment paper, rubbing the backs of their hands.<p>

"_Problem?" _Umbridge asked one of the students looking up at her.

The student said nothing, just looks back down at his hand and then his parchment paper. I yawned and felt drowsy. I could fall asleep in my chair right now if I could.

Just then Snape burst threw the great hall's doors walking at a fast pace. He approached Umbridge without even glancing over at me.

"_I need to have a quick word with Ms. Black." _Snape informed Umbridge.

"_I'm sure it can wait until after this detention is over." _Umbridge smirked.

"_It cannot wait; I need to speak with her now. It will only take a couple of minutes." _Snape argued.

"_And I told you, it can wait until after this detention is done." _Umbridge said as she stood up.

Snape grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my chair.

"_Severus, I said…" _Umbridge started to say.

"_Listen, you maybe the "headmistress", but I am one of the professors here and when I say I need to speak with one of the other professors, I will do it." _Snape snapped.

Umbridge didn't say anything as Snape dragged me out of the great hall.

"_What's going on?" _I asked concerned.

Snape pulled on the chain around his neck to reveal the green glow of my dream. I grabbed my chain and pulled it out from my robes, it was a matching green glow.

"_How didn't you notice?" _Snape asked as we snuck into a broom closet.

"_I've just been so tired lately, that it must have been hard to tell the difference." _I yawned as I sat on an over-turned mop bucket.

I leaned my head against the wall. Snape lightly touched my cheek as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt intense heat wash over my face as I opened my eyes into my dream. Lakes of fire and lava surrounded a tiny rock I was placed on in the middle.<p>

_**Still beats being with Professor Umbridge…**_

I smirked to myself. I wiped my brow with my sleeve. It was extremely hot in here. I caught a glimpse of something red that darted in the corner of my eye. I looked around, but saw nothing.

I fanned myself with my hand as I looked around suspiciously.

_**Oh my god it's freaking hot in here.**_

Again, I caught something red from the corner of my eye. Something was here with me. I stood up and raised my wand. I kept looking around; trying to see what was here with me. I felt something hot on the back of my neck. I slapped the back of my neck and quickly turned around. Nothing.

My palms were beginning to sweat from the heat. I smelt… something burning. I looked down at my cloak and saw that it was on fire.

"_What the hell!" _I exclaimed as I stomped on it too put it out.

It didn't take much to extinguish the fire. I looked up from my now smoking cloak and a big tall fire monster stood in front of me, completely engulfed in flames.

"_What in the world!" _I said,

It let out a whiny cry and it grabbed my wrist. I cried out in pain as its fiery hand burned my flesh. I pointed my wand at him.

"_Stupefy!" _I yelled.

It let go of my wrist and quickly vanished. I held my wrist with my other hand as it still smouldered and blistered. I was suddenly thrown to the ground as the flaming monster tackled me. I struggled under the monster as his fiery body engulfed me with flames. I suddenly felt a cool, wet splash of cold water cover my whole body. The fiery monster cried out as it leapt off of me. It fell too it's knees and as his body slowly started to diminish. I slowly sat up as it died in front of me. His body fiery body extinguished.

"_Thank you." _I smirked; know Snape yet again saved my life.

My smirked faded quickly as I noticed more red fiery monsters immerging from the fiery lake.

"_There's more…" _I said.

There eyes looked upon there fellow creature. Hateful red eyes glared at me. One jumped at me.

"_Aguamenti!" _I hollered as a jet of water erupted from my wand.

The creature fell in front of me, crying out in pain as it crumpled up into a ball to die. More came at me. One jumped on my back. I grabbed it and threw it over my head as it landed on its back on top of the one I just killed.

"_Aguamenti!" _I cried out again as I pointed my wand at it.

I felt my hands burn from touching the creature. I felt another dump of cold water splash over me. I felt weak. Tired. My dream was finally ending.

Flashes of red came flying at me as my vision blurred.

* * *

><p>I felt another splash of water as I opened my eyes and I was back in the broom closet with Snape.<p>

"_Kate, are you alright?" _Snape asked.

I saw steam come off of my entire body. I felt like my whole body was smoldering and buring. I held out my burnt hands to showed Snape my injuries. Instantly Snape lifted me up and kicked the broom closet door open. I felt different areas of my body in pain where the creatures burnt me. He held me in his arms as we walked down the hallway.

"_Professor Snape, what on earth do you think…. What happened to Ms. Black?" _She asked.

Snape ignored her and kept walking.

"_Severus!" _Umbridge yelled.

He kept walking, picking up his pace as we headed into the dungeons. I tried hard not to cry out in pain, I didn't want him to worry more than he already was. His door opened without him even touching it and closed behind us as we walking to his empty classroom. He waved his hand and the contents on his desk flew off onto the floor. He gently placed me down on top of his desk. The cool polished wood felt good against my burning skin.

"_I'll be right back." _Snape informed me.

I slowly nodded my head. He left my side to gather stuff from his potions cabinet. I held back my tears and fidgeted on the desk. It felt like I had a couple of layers of skin ripped off of me. Snape quickly returned back to me. He carefully lifted a portion of my robes and started cutting them off of me. I was almost completely naked as Snape took off my robes. He mixed two bottles of potions together and shook the bottle. He slowly dripped some into his hands.

"_This is going to cool your burns." _Snape informed me.

He gently rubbed the potion onto my left hand. It instantly felt cool and refreshing. He poured more of the potion onto his hand and gently rubbed my other hand with it.

He used the whole potion on me. My body felt cold and numb. Snape opened up a small container.

"_Now, this is going to hurt, but it will prevent scars." _Snape said.

I slowly nodded.

He ran his finger threw the container and a small amount of gel was on his finger. He gently dabbed my wrist with the gel.

It felt like he poured salt into my wound. I cried out in pain as my skin absorbed the gel.

"_I'm sorry, I know it hurts…" _Snape whispered as he ran his finger threw the gel again.

He applied some to my hand. I shut my eyes tightly and suppressed the pain. He did my other hand next. I couldn't withhold my scream this time. I pounded my feet on the desk as I hollered in pain.

"_Kate, I'm sorry…" _Snape apologized. It sounded like he was holding back his tears.

He applied the gel onto different parts of my body. I grasped the edges of the desk and bit down hard on my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming in pain.

"_I'm almost done, please just hang on." _Snape said as he gently dabbed a place on my stomach.

I threw my head back and slammed my fists against the desk.

"_Please… stop…" _I managed to whisper.

"_Kate, just a few more spots." _Snape pleaded with me.

He applied some to my thigh. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes. I sobbed and cried out in pain as he applied some to my other thigh.

"_Just one more." _Snape promised as he tired hard to suppress his own tears.

I screamed loudly as he applied the last one to the back of my leg where my cloak that was on fire touched my skin. As soon as he applied it, he picked me up in his arms and held me tightly. I wrapped my fingers into his hair on the back of his head as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"_It's done now." _Snape said.

I felt his grip tighten around me as my tears hit his shoulder.

_**Authors Note: YAY! Just watched the last part to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, Got some great ideas coming up ;) I hope you all are enjoying the story just as much as I am :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

"_What were you and Professor Snape doing in the broom closet?" _Umbridge asked me the next day.

"_What do you mean Professor Umbridge?" _I replied innocently.

Umbridge slapped me across the face.

"_Tell me." _Umbridge said sternly.

"_We were discussing something private." _I replied quietly as I rubbed my cheek.

"_Then why did he carry you away?" _She said with a glare.

"_I suddenly felt weak." _I lied.

"_Where did he take you?" _She asked.

"_To his classroom." _I answered.

"_And?" _She said wanting me to continue.

"_He gave me a potion and I felt better." _I replied.

Umbridge glared at me.

"_If I find out that if any of that is a lie, I will have you severely punished." _Umbridge finally said.

I nodded and turned away from her. I never wanted to harm someone more than I wanted to harm her…

* * *

><p>"<em>Thing are out of control Severus." <em>I said as I paced his bedroom.

"_I know." _Snape replied.

"_She's got me running around doing insane tasks for her, sitting in on detentions and constantly putting me on hallway duty." _I continued.

"_I know." _Snap repeated.

"_I'm exhausted, I haven't gotten more than two hours of sleep a night." _I said as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"_We're all exhausted; we're all running around doing insane things, in impractical ways." _Snape snapped.

I stood up.

"_Oh, so you think you're dealing with much more than I am?" _I asked angrily

"_I'm not saying that at all, I'm just saying that you're not the only one affected by Umbridge's rein of terror." _Snape replied.

I was furious; Snape didn't even understand what I was going through.

"_We all have to deal with long hours, extra detentions and hallway duties, even watching her discipline the students with those pens." _Snape added.

I walked to his door.

"_Where are you going?" _Snape snapped.

I turned back to face him.

"_You may have to witness her punishments, but I have to endure them." _I said as I touched my cheek where Umbridge slapped me earlier that day.

I slammed his door shut as I left. Heading back to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>I was tired. Night after night of doing detentions with Umbridge was tiring me out. I was growing more irritable and cranky as every hour passed by. I haven't spoken to Snape in three days. Not since I our fight.<p>

I stumbled down the hallway, not moving exceptionally fast. I headed towards my bedroom

"_Kate!" _Reia yelled from behind.

I turned around.

"_What?" _I replied with an eyebrow raised.

"_Come with me." _Reia smirked.

Before I could argue she grabbed my hand and began pulling me back down the corridor.

"_Reia, where are you taking me. I'm tired." _I complained.

"_Oh, trust me. You'll want to see this." _Reia assured me.

We headed up a couple of flights of stairs.

"_Yeah, just what I need after spending ALL day with Umbridge. A cardio work-out. Why don't you just point your wand to me and kill me?" _I whined.

"_Oh shut-it. You're going to freak when you see this!" _Reia replied.

She finally led me to a room filled with awards and accomplishments.

"_What is this?" _I asked.

"_The trophy room, it looks like, but take a look at this!" _Reia said and she pointed threw one of the glasses cabinets to a picture hanging up.

I looked closer. It was a picture of Snape, but he was younger, with this red headed girl. She looked familiar.

"_Reia, that's the same girl I found a picture of in one of Snape's books!" _I explained.

"_No way, look at the name!" _Reia replied.

I squinted and read below the picture.

Severus Snape & Lily Potter - accomplishments in Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts.

"_Lily Potter… like Harry's mum?" _I asked.

"_Is there any other Lily Potter that you know?" _Reia asked.

"_Do you think that Harry is their love child?" _I asked Reia.

"_No, Harry doesn't look a thing like Snape and looks 99% like his dad." _Reia replied.

"_How do you know what he looks like?" _I asked.

"_Sirius showed me around the house and he had some pictures." _Reia smirked.

"_Oh god, ending this conversation right now." _I said.

Reia wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"_So, how awesome is it too see a picture of young Snape. He was actually, a little bit cute when he was around our age." _Reia commented.

I shot her a glare.

"_I said back then, not now!" _Reia commented.

I rolled my eyes and I looked back at the picture of Snape and Lily.

"_She must have meant something too him. Even the password in the dungeon bathroom is Lilies." _I recalled.

_"I think it's weirder that she almost looks like you. Red hair, green eyes… It's a little creepy if you ask me." _Reia replied.

"_Do you think he only feels this way about me because I look like her?" _I asked glaring at the picture.

"_I don't know." _Reia mumbled.

I turned and walked out of the room.

"_Where are you going?" _Reia asked as she chased after me.

"_To find out." _I replied.

"_Jesus Christ Kate, its 11:00pm. The whole castle is sleeping!" _Reia explained.

"_I need to know. If I want to continuing loving someone, I want to know if they are loving me, or loving me because I look like the person they really want." _I said as I moved swiftly down a couple flights of stairs.

"_Kate, what if it all just is a coincidence?" _Reia asked.

"_I'm about to find out right now if it is or not." _I replied.

"_Kate at least wait until the morning!" _Reia pleaded.

I stopped in the middle of a corridor. What if my anger right now is a reflection on my lack of sleep and the fight we had or is it a real emotion. I mean after all Lily Potter is dead. But what if he's with me to hold on too that memory?

"_Kate, come on, let's go back to the room and go to sleep." _Reia said as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me backward towards the direction of our room.

"_This is so confusing." _I groaned.

"_I agree. That's why it will be best if you at least sleep on it." _Reia replied.

"_I suppose you're right." _I grumbled.

We finally reached our room. Chance was already curled up on Reia's bed sleeping.

"_Traitor cat." _I mumbled.

I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes. I was even too tired to take off my robes. Reia turned off the light and climbed into bed.

"_Hey Reia…" _I mumbled.

"_Yeah Kate." _Reia replied.

"_How did you find that picture?" _I asked.

Reia giggled.

"_I was up there making out with the ancient ruins teacher." _Reia replied.

"_That's horrible." _I said weakly.

Reia chuckled softly and I drifted off into a deep sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun shining in my face. It was warm and comforting. Until I realized that I never wake up to the sun in my face. I quickly sat up in bed and looked at the time. 9:04.<p>

"_Oh god, Umbridge is going to kill me!" _I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed.

Reia stirred underneath her blankets.

"_Reia! Wake up, we're late!" _I said in a panic as I hopped around trying to put on my shoe.

Reia lifted her head up a bit to look at me.

"_Kate… It's Saturday. There is no school." _Reia mumbled.

I dropped my other shoe that was in my hand.

"_Oh, really?" _I asked.

There was a knock at the door. Reia slumped back down and pulled the blanket over her head. I answered the door.

"_Oh good you're already up Ms. Black. I need you to cover my detention this morning. I have a meeting with the Minster of Magic." _Umbridge said with a smirk.

"_Yes Professor." _I replied in a monotone voice.

"_Excellent. It will start in 10 minutes in the great hall. More lines for those who choose not too tell the truth." _Umbridge said with a sick smile on her face.

_**I bet she licks all the pages they write in detention because she likes the taste of children's blood.**_

"_I'll be there." _I replied.

Umbridge smirked and left. I closed the door.

"_Why do you talk like that with her? All nice and crap" _Reia asked me from underneath her blanket.

"_I don't want to get fired. I want to be here with you and Snape." _I replied.

"_School is almost over… I'd say 'fuck it' and leave the school." _Reia said.

I've thought about it… but I needed to think about my future at Hogwarts next year. What if Umbridge is still in charge?

I sighed and put on my other shoe.

"_I'll see you later." _I mumbled to Reia as I left the room and headed toward the great hall for detention.

The students were already waiting for me in the great hall quietly talking with each other.

"_Quiet down, I will be supervising this morning's detention; Professor Umbridge is in a meeting." _I said as I walked threw a row of students.

I turned to face them at the front of the rows of desk.

"_I'm sorry, but I have to follow through with this detention." _I sighed as I looked at each hopefully face.

They groaned as they picked up there red quills.

"_Begin." _I said as I bowed my head.

I heard the sound of quills being scratched on parchment paper, and little whimpers of pain. I looked up when I heard a Ravenclaw girl's sob. I walked to her desk as she rubbed the back of her hand. She's been in detention before.

"_Please, it hurts." _The girl cried.

I grabbed her hand and looked at it. The words in her hand were cut so deep.

"_Go to the hospital wing." _I told her.

She just looked at me with her teary eyes.

"_Go. Now." _I said again.

She slowly got up and walked at a fast pace out of the Great Hall. I slowly sat down in the desk she was just sitting at.

Umbridge would punish me if this didn't get done.

I picked up the quill. I heard whispered echo threw the Great Hall. I looked up and saw them staring at me.

"_If anyone needs help with there lines, I will take over." _I informed them as I looked back down at the parchment paper and continued writing her lines.

At first it didn't hurt. Just a little scratching at the surface of the skin. The only noises that came from the Great Hall were the scratching of the quill on the parchment paper and the small noises that came from the students. The scratches on the back of my hand scratched deeper and deeper, but I fought hard to get enough lines on the parchment paper to satisfy Umbridge.

"_Professor Black." _An older Hufflepuff student said.

I looked up from my parchment paper.

"_Yes?" _I asked.

He lifted up his hand and I saw drops of blood starting to slowly bead down his hand then down his arm. I stood up from the desk and walked over to him. He was shaking like a leaf. I drew out my wand and he flinched.

"_I'm going to try and heal it." _I explained to him.

"_You can't" _Another student said.

I turned to see that it was Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend, who spoke.

"_Why not?" _I asked.

"_It's something to do with the magic in the pen. It will make it worse." _She explained.

I looked back at the Hufflepuff boy. I grabbed his piece of parchment off of his desk and walked up to the front of the class.

"_Take a break; I'll continue your lines." _I told the Hufflepuff boy.

I pushed the quill to the parchment paper and continued writing the boy's lines.

I kept writing, anything to help these kids. An hour went by so slowly, it seems like it was almost a bewitched clock. I helped a few students with there lines, but most didn't want to bombarded me with too many lines.

The door to the great hall opened and the Ravenclaw girl I sent to the hospital wing came back, I saw panic in her eyes.

"_Umbridge! She's coming!" _She said franticly.

"_Take your seat!" _I yelled as I quickly ran to place parchment with lines on the appropriate desks.

"_Kate, your hand." _Harry pointed out.

I looked down at my bleeding hand. I quickly shoved my hand into my robe pocket just as Umbridge entered. I casually walked down the rows of students as they continued writing there lines.

Umbridge slowly walked towards us. Her heels clicking on the stone floor. She glanced over at everyone's lines.

"_Good work Ms. Black." _Umbridge said with a smirk.

I nodded.

"_Alright children, detention dismissed for today." _Umbridge said cheerfully.

Something wasn't right. She was too happy.

I filed out with the students.

"_Try not to get into anymore trouble!" _I called out to them as they took off into different directions.

I looked down at my hand that was raw and red and bleeding slightly. I gently rubbed the back of my hand and headed back towards my bedroom for an afternoon nap.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors Note: Sorry, I just noticed that m line breaks weren't going in, fixed them and now going to be more careful ;)**_

* * *

><p>Things at Hogwarts were getting worse. Not only was the wall outside the great all covered in rules and regulations, but Umbridge was out to make everyone's lives miserable. Me being at the top of her list.<p>

"_Ms. Black, I will need your assistance with the exams tomorrow afternoon." _Umbridge informed me after the last class of the day left.

"_Why do you need me there?" _I asked her, slightly irritated.

She smiled.

"_Just because, I need an extra pair of eyes too see if the students are cheating." _Umbridge smirked.

I opened my mouth to argue, but a picture of Snape appeared in my mind. I closed my mouth and nodded.

"_Have a good evening Ms. Black, no detentions tonight, what on earth are you going to do with all your free time?" _Umbridge asked.

_**Think of ways to murder you…**_

"_Sleep." _I mumbled as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"_Well I guess there is nothing better to do, I mean with you and Professor Snape fighting." _Umbridge replied.

I clenched my fists.

"_That's none of your business." _I snapped.

"_Ah, so it's true. I just thought that maybe you were just too busy to speak with him." _Umbridge smirked.

I reached for my wand in my robes, but a picture of Reia flashed in my mind. I glanced down at the ground and started walking out of the classroom.

"_See you tomorrow morning, 8am!" _Umbridge cheerfully said as I slammed the classroom door behind me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you talked to Snape yet?" <em>Reia asked me as I walked into our bedroom.

"_About what?" _I asked as I tossed my bag in the corner.

"_About the Lily Potter thing!" _Reia exclaimed.

"_No, we're still not talking to each other…" _I replied.

"_Well go talk to him! I'm dying to know if he loves you for you or if he loves you because you look like Lily Potter!" _Reia said.

"_Yeah sure, let me just stroll up to his room and say, look I know we're not talking right now, but would you mind letting me know if you're dating me because I look like Lily Potter?" _I replied sarcastically.

"_Well when you put it that way…" _Reia said.

"_Do you think he's only dating me because I look like her?" _I asked.

"_Well, I don't know. What else do you two have in common?" _Riea asked.

"_Oh one second, let me go ask her…" _I replied as I crossed my arms.

"_Well then see, no problems. She's dead, so there is no competition." _Reia smirked.

"_Yeah, I guess that it isn't hard to compete against a dead person." _I replied.

I sighed and sat at the end of my bed.

"_What if… he's holding onto me for the memory of her?" _I asked.

"_Oh don't be ridiculous. I think the green eyes; red hair thing is probably like a preference for him." _Reia said.

"_Preference?" _I asked

"_Yeah, like some people will only date other people with blue eyes… or those who have huge boobs." _Reia explained

"_Or you, that will fuck anything with a heart beat." _I smirked.

"_Hey! … That's no true! They have to be at least a 6/10 on the hotness level." _Reia replied.

"_I never knew you were so shallow." _I said with an eyebrow raised.

"_Am I really being shallow if I don't date them, just fuck them?" _Reia asked.

"_Am I only replacing Lily Potter?" _I asked

Reia shrugged.

"_No one will ever no." _Reia replied.

I stood up.

"_Where are you going?" _Reia asked as I walked towards the door.

I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"_I want to know." _I replied.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath in. I slowly raised my hand to knock on Snape's door, but the door opened before I could knock.<p>

"_Ms. Black…" _Snape replied, shocked that I was standing there.

"_Professor Snape… I just came too." _I started to say.

He pressed his lips into mine before I could finish my sentence.

"_I'm sorry." _Snape said as he pulled his lips away from mine.

"_We need to talk." _I said softly, still in shock from the sudden kiss.

Snape looked at me in confusion. He stood aside to let me into his bedroom.

"_Kate, I was hoping we could get over the little fight we had." _Snape said as he closed the door.

"_I need to know something." _I said.

"_What?" _He asked me.

I looked into his dark eyes_**. Was it Lily he saw… or me?**_

"_Well… I was…" _I started to say.

_**Did I want to know? What if it was true? It would shatter my whole world. **_

_"You were?"_ Snape said, trying to get me to finish my sentence.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"_Do you…" _I added.

"_Do I what? Kate what's going on?" _Snape asked me.

I inhaled deeply. _**I need to know. **_

"_Do you only love me because I resemble Lily Potter?" _I asked.

Snape stepped back from me. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"_I know about her" _I added.

"_I…What?" _Snape asked.

"_I found a picture of her… in one of your books, and the bathroom password. It couldn't be a coincidence." _I replied.

"_This is absurd" _Snape said as he turned away from me.

"_Just tell me. I need to know if every time you look into my green eyes, you see hers. If every time to see my red hair, do you imagine her?" _I asked.

Snape didn't move or say anything.

"_I just need to know, if this can continue!" _I said, slightly irritated that he wouldn't answer my question.

Still he didn't reply.

"_Answer me!" _I snapped.

"_I loved her at one point, but that was a long time ago." _Snape replied.

"_Are you only with me to hold onto that memory? Or are you with me because you love me for me?" _I asked.

Snape turned around, anger flashing in his eyes.

"_How could you even ask me a question like that?" _He asked.

"_I need to know!" _I yelled.

Snape swiftly approached me; his face inched away from mine.

"_Your insecurities blind you." _Snape said.

"_Blind me from what?" _I asked.

"_You know what. I thought you said that you trusted me." _Snape said.

I felt my body go numb. He started walking towards me, forcing me to back up into the wall.

"_Now I need to know Kate, do you trust me?" _He asked.

Before I could reply he pushed his lips against mine again. Before I could adjust to what was happening, he pulled away from me and walked out of his bedroom.

_**Did I trust him?**_

* * *

><p>I sat with my legs crossed in front of row after row of students. Umbridge sat in the headmaster's chair overlooking the Great Hall as the students wrote their exam. The only sounds were the sounds of quills scratching on parchment paper and the slow <em>'tick' <em>of the clock as every slow second passed.

I glanced out the window to the sunny day outside. I would soon be able to leave this place and see Sirius again.

I heard a noise from outside the Great Hall. Umbridge stood up from her chair. The students started to whisper.

"_Silence!" _Umbridge shouted as she started walking towards the doors into the Great Hall.

She opened up the double doors and looked around outside the Great Hall. Sparks suddenly came flying into the Great Hall. Fireworks exploded and parchment paper flew up into the air, ripped to shreds.

I smirked. The students all stood up and started cheering as the Weasley twins fly in on brooms. They tossed more fireworks into the air as Umbridge withdrew her wand. Before she could stop any of the fireworks the Weasley's were setting off, they set off one final one. A big red fiery dragon appeared. Its jaws opened as it started chasing Umbridge out of the Great Hall. I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock as the dragon's jaw snapped down on Umbridge just as she stepped foot out of the Great Hall. Sparks flew everywhere smashing the glass on the Rules and Regulations.

There was a brief moment of silence, then all them fell to the ground around Umbridge. The students cheered and rushed out of the Great Hall as the Weasley twins flew out into the court yard.

"_Class dismissed." _I smirked as I stood up from my chair.

I grabbed my bag and went out the side door from the great hall.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reia, you will never believe what just happened during the exam." <em>I said as I walked into the room.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Umbridge standing in the room, and Reia with a wand at her neck as a Slytherin boy stood behind her.

"_What's going on?" _I asked

"_I'm sick and tired of this school, with all this dysfunction!" _Umbridge screeched.

She pointed her wand at me. I slowly lifted up my hands.

"_What are you doing?" _I asked.

"_I'm not playing around with you anymore Ms. Black." _Umbridge said as she stepped towards me. _"Where is Sirius Black?" _

"_I keep telling you I don't kn…" _

"_Crucio!" _

I feel to my knees in pain as my whole body felt as if it were on fire.

"_Kate!" _Reia screamed.

The Slytherin boy dug his wand deeper into her neck to restrain her from moving.

The pain slightly eased as she stopped her cruse on me. She kneeled in front of me.

"_Where is he?" _She asked me as she tipped up my chin.

I didn't answer her.

I screamed out in pain as she hit me again with the curse. I fell to the ground and attempted to grab onto the carpet as waves of pain shot threw my whole body. Again the curse let up, but my body still ached with pain.

"_TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" _She shrieked.

"_I…will… never… tell…you." _I muttered.

"_You will tell me Ms. Black. One person can only take so much." _She replied.

"_I will die… before I will ever tell you." _I said as I struggled to push myself off the ground.

I felt pain shoot threw my body again.

"_No! Kate!" _I heard Reia scream.

I fell back to the ground. I screamed and withered in pain. Suddenly the curse ended. I could hear people talking, but it was muffled. Everything was blurred and out of focus. Umbridge stepped over me. Reia was at my side. She was saying something, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I could see her mouth moving, but I couldn't hear a thing. I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"_Get… Snape…" _I managed to whisper.

I slowly closed my eyes. My whole body pounded and ached with pain. I just wanted to rest, if only for a little while. So… tired.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the long, long, long break - I am almost finished my Paramedic course, just some hands on stuff now, so I will have a little bit more free time. I'm pretty determined to keep on going on this story!**__**  
><strong>_

_**This is in Snape's POV**_

* * *

><p>A light breeze flicked my hair up as I stood on the balcony overlooking the Great Lake. Kate's voice haunted me since I left her in my bedroom.<p>

_It's true I love Lily, I will always love her, but what I have with Kate... it's so much more_.

I clenched my fists.

"_Why would she think such things?__" _I asked myself  
><em>"Because maybe she's right.."<em>  
><em>"<em>_She's wrong__"_  
><em>"<em>_Is She?__"_

A memory of Lily flashed in my mind. Her smile... her eyes... her fiery hair. I imagined walking up too her, gently gliding the back of my fingers across her pale cheek.

I stopped my vision.

"_What am I doing?__"_

I ran my fingers threw my hair, pushing it out of my face.

"_Have I actually gotten over Lily?__" _I asked myself  
><em>"<em>_Of course, she's gone. She was out of your reach even before she was murdered.__"__  
><em>_"__I know..__"._  
><em>"<em>_Then why are you screwing things up with Kate? Go tell her how much you love her_."

I didn't move.

"_Let... Lily Go.__" _I told myself  
><em>"<em>_What if I don't know how...?__"_

I closed my eyes and an image of Kate appeared in front of me. Her sweet smile. Her glowing green eyes that sparkled every time she looked at me.

"_I'm in idiot...__"_I said to myself

I quickly turned and headed down the tower stairs. I walked at a fast pace threw Hogwarts, but got stopped by Draco in a corridor.

_"Professor Umbridge requests your presence, Professor Snape."  
>"Not now Draco<em>." I said as walked past him.  
><em>"She said it's urgent."<em> Draco insisted.

I turned around. Maybe it has something to do with Kate...

_"Let's make this fast."_ I demanded.

Draco led me to her classroom two corridors away and up the stairs into her office. She sat there with Harry Potter and his friends. Wands pointed at all of them.

_"Ah, Professor Snape. I'm going to need some more Veritaserum"_ Umbridge said, her voice sounding a bit shaky.  
><em>"I'm afraid you've used up my stock of Veritaserum on Ms. Chang."<em> I said coldly.

Harry glanced over at me.

_"Unless you plan on poisoning the boy, I'm afraid I have nothing."_ I added as I started to leave.

It made my stomach turn cold knowing that Kate wasn't here with Umbridge.

_"He has Padfoot."_ Harry blurted out.

I turned around.

_"He has Padfoot in the place where the thing is hidden!"_ Harry said eagerly.  
><em>"What is he talking about Severus?"<em> Umbridge asked.  
><em>"I have no idea."<em> I shrugged as I walked out of her office.

I walked in long, fast strides to the Great Hall. Something bad was going on.

_"Padfoot... isn't that Sirius? Didn't Dumbledore tell me that?"_ I asked myself.

I continued to the Great Hall. Kate would know. I need to find her and get this straightened out.

She would be supervising the exam right now. I approached the entrance into the Great Hall and noticed all the rules and regulations were shattered and broken across the floor. Pieces of Parchment littered the floor.

_"What happened?"_ I asked Finch, who was slowly sweeping up the glass and parchment mess.

_"Weasley's"_ Finch grumbled.  
><em>"What about the exams that were taking place<em>?" I asked.  
><em>"Got dismissed due to the mess." <em>Finch replied.

I suddenly had a bad feeling. It was only confirmed when Reia came rushing up to me.

_"Professor Snape"_ Reia said as she approached.  
><em>"Ms. Mookums, what's wrong?" I<em> asked.  
><em>"Kate... Umbridge... Hurry!"<em> She panted as she started running away from me.

I ignored Finch's suspicious glare and ran to catch up with her. I followed her to Kate and Reia's bedroom. I stopped at the door way. Reia slowly kneeled beside Kate's body on the floor.

_"Kate..."_ I breathed as I quickly knelt to the ground on the other side of her.  
><em>"Umbridge... Cruciatus Curse..."<em> Reia whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

I scooped her up in my arms. She lay lifeless in my arms.

_"Kate, wake up."_ I said as I brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
><em>"She wouldn't tell her... Where Sirius was..."<em> Reia explained.  
><em>"We need to get her to the hospital wing."<em> I said as I stood up with her still in my arms.

* * *

><p><em>"Professor Snape, what's...?"<em> Madam Pomfry asked as we bolted into the Hospital wing.  
><em>"She was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse."<em> I replied as I lay Kate down on the closest bed.  
><em>"What?"<em> Madam Pomfry as she rushed to Kate's side.

I turned to Reia.

_"What happened_?" I asked.  
><em>"Umbridge came to the room and one of the Slytherin boys pointed his wand at me. Then Kate came in, and Umbridge demanded she tell her where..."<em>

She stopped at looked over at Madam Pomfry was.

_"Where Padfoot was."_ Reia finished.

My eyes widened. Padfoot was Sirius.

_"Reia, Stay with Kate. I need to do something quickly."_ I said as I started walking towards the door.  
><em>"Wait what? Professor Snape!"<em> Reia called out from behind me.

I ignored her and walked out of the Hospital wing. I needed to warn the order that Sirius might be in trouble according to Harry.

_"She told me to get you!"_ Reia said as she chased me out of the Hospital Wing.

I turned around.

_"What?"_ I replied.  
><em>"Her last words to me were 'Get Snape.'"<em> Reia told me  
><em>"I'll be right back."<em> I assured her.  
><em>"What's going on?"<em> She asked me.  
><em>"Sirius might be in trouble."<em> I replied as I headed towards the front doors to the castle.

I wasn't sure how accurate Potter was in thinking that Sirius is in trouble, but I had to find out. Not for Potter, but for Kate.

I sprinted across the grounds and out through the front gate. I would deal with Umbridge after I've sorted this thing out with Sirius. I can't believe that she would go as far as to use an unforgivable curse on Kate. She… Will… Pay.

I closed my eyes and pictures number 4 Grimmald Place. Air rushed all around me and when I opened my eyes. I was standing in front of an apartment building. I didn't waste any time, I climbed up the stairs and burst through the door. Lupin met me in the hallway.

"_What's wr__ong Severus?"_ Lupin asked me.  
><em>"Where's the mutt?"<em> I asked.  
><em>"What's going on?"<em> Lupin questioned.  
><em>"WHERE IS SIRIUS?"<em> I shouted impatiently.

To my surprise, Sirius appeared beside Lupin.

"_What's all this about?" _Sirius asked, glaring at me.

I didn't know what to say. I was expecting Sirius to be gone.

"_Snape!"_ Lupin said as he tried to grab my attention.  
><em>"Potter said that a "<em>_Padfoot__" was being held captive where the thing is hidden."_I explained.

Sirius' eyes widened.

"_Where is Harry now?"_ He asked.  
><em>"With Umbridge."<em> I replied.

"_Knowing Harry Sirius, he's going to try and find a way to save you if he thinks you're in trouble."_ Lupin discussed with Sirius.  
><em>"<em>_I know. We have to go after him."_ Sirius added.  
><em>"Right, I'<em>_ll go round up the Order."_Lupin said walking back into the kitchen.

Sirius gave me a glare and started walking back into the kitchen.  
><em><br>"__Sirius…"_ I said.  
><em>"<em>_What?" _Sirius asked, annoyed.  
><em>"<em>_Something's happened to Kate."_I whispered.

Sirius grabbed the front of my robes and pushed me against the wall.

_"__What happened to Kate_?" he growled.  
><em>"<em>_Umbridge."_ I replied as I pushed his off of me.  
><em>"<em>_Is she okay? What happened?"_ He asked angrily.  
><em>"<em>_Umbridge performed the Cruciatus Curse on her. She's in the hospital wing right now, but she's unconscious__."_I explained._  
><em>

Lupin walked back into the hallway.

"_The Order is ready, are you coming Sirius?" _Lupin asked.

Sirius looked over at me.

"_Go, I will look after Kate." _I said as I turned to leave.

_"__Snape!" _Sirius yelled.

I stopped and slowly turned around.

"_For your sake she better be okay." _Sirius threatened.

I ignored his comment and left the house. I did what I needed to do. Now I needed to get back to her.

* * *

><p>I burst back into the Hospital wing.<p>

"_Is she awake?"_ I asked as I moved swiftly back to Kate's side.

Reia just slowly shook her head.

"_Why did you leave?"_ She asked.  
><em>"It doesn't matter. I'm back now."<em> I replied.

I stood up when Madam Pomfry walked up to us.

"_How is she?"_ I asked.  
><em>"I can't tell until she wakes up."<em> She said quietly.  
><em>"What about Umbridge?"<em> Reia asked.  
><em>"I'm not too sure just yet. <em>_Umbridge and the Minister are very close. I don't think anything is going to be done."_ I replied, looking down at Kate's pale face.  
><em>"That's such bullshit."<em> Reia hissed.  
><em>"It's called politics<em>." I said.

Finch came in holding his cat, Ms. Norris.

_"Professor Snape, I've searched the castle and it seems that Headmaster Umbridge is no longer on __Hogwarts grounds."_ He informed me.  
><em>"What about Potter?"<em> I asked.  
><em>"No sign of him either."<em>Finch replied.

_Did Umbridge take him somewhere?_

Professor McGonagall stormed into the room.

"_Would somebody please explain to me what's going on?"_ She demanded.  
><em>"Pr<em>_ofessor Umbridge and Potter are missing."_ I informed her, folding my arms.  
><em>"Well, it appears that Umbridge has been taken captive by the <em>_Centaurs_." McGonagall said.  
><em>"What? What about Potter?"<em> I asked.  
><em>"I have no idea where he is<em>." McGonagall said.

I didn't know what to do. I looked back down at Kate. I already left her once. I wasn't going to do it again.

_"And what happened with Ms. Black?"_ McGonagall asked.  
><em>"Umbridge…"<em> Reia replied quietly.  
><em>"What do we do Severus?"<em> McGonagall asked.  
><em>"I already informed <em>_the Order on where Potter might be headed. All we can do is wait."_I said sitting down next to Kate.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tralala la la lalala – This is back in Kate's POV. Snape keeps on getting sexier every chapter doesn't he? Yum! – Sorry about the mistake on number 4 Grimmald place. I have no idea where 4 came from.  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Kate's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>every inch of my body ached, throbbed &amp; pounded. I just wanted to be comfortably numb, to rest. I was so tired. I needed to just have a little vacation from life. Arguments with Snape about Harry's dead mom, Long hours at work, and not to mention being tortured by Umbridge, I was ready to check out almost permanently from life.<p>

"_Like the rain Kate, this pain will pass away."_ I heard my mother's voice echo in the distance.

I remembered her telling me that when I was younger. Every time I hurt myself, she would tell me that.

"_It's not that simple anymore."_ I thought to myself.  
><em>"Isn't it?"<em>

* * *

><p>I tried to open my eyes, but the light was so bright.<p>

"_Kate?"_ I heard Reia's soft voice say.  
><em>"Did I get hit by a bus?"<em> I mumbled.  
><em>"Yeah, a big pink one."<em> Reia joked.

I opened my eyes slowly.

"_Thank-god you're okay. I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm too old now to make a new best friend."_ Reia smirked as she sat next to me on the bed.  
><em>"Yeah, I'm so glad that I didn't have to put you through all that."<em> I replied as I struggled to sit myself up.  
><em>"Easy kid, don't push yourself."<em> Reia said as she gently pushed on my shoulder getting me to lie back down in the bed.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked when she called me _"kid"._ My smirk quickly faded when I noticed that Snape wasn't here.

"_Snape didn't come?"_ I asked.

Reia looked towards the door.

"_He was just here. Dumbledore's back and he said he needed to see Snape urgently."_ Reia replied.  
><em>"Dumbledore, really? What about Umbridge?"<em> I asked.

My body started to tremble slightly when I spoke her name.

"_I have no idea. I've been here with you."_ Reia said, looking back at me.  
><em>"Did Snape say anything?"<em> I asked hopefully.  
><em>"He just asked me what happened."<em> Reia replied with a slight sigh.  
><em>"How are you feeling Ms. Black?"<em> Madam Pomfry asked as she walked up to Reia and me.  
><em>"Oh, you know… I've felt better."<em>I replied.

She flashed a little light in my eye.

"_Can you tell me where you are?"_ She asked me as she moved the light to my other eye.  
><em>"I'm hoping I'm still at Hogwarts."<em> I replied as she turned off the light.  
><em>"Can you tell me what year it is<em>?" She asked me.  
><em>"What's with the weird questions?"<em> I asked.  
><em>"I need to check your memory<em>." She replied, frustrated that I was questioning her.  
><em>"There's nothing wrong with my memory."<em> I said.  
><em>"So stubborn<em>." Madam Pomfry mumbled as she walked away.  
><em>"I am so not stubborn."<em> I smirked  
><em>"Yes you are."<em> Reia replied.  
><em>"No I'm not."<em> I argued.

Reia smirked.

"_Yeah not at all stubborn."_Reia joked.

The doors to the Hospital wing opened and Dumbledore walked in followed by Snape.

"_Ms. Black, How are you feeling?"_ Dumbledore asked as he approached us.

I looked over at Snape. His gazed was fixed on the floor.

"_I'm fine, a little sore."_ I replied.

I tried to sit up again in the bed, but my arms shook as I tried to push myself up.

"_Don't strain yourself, my dear. Rest."_ Dumbledore said as he sat on the other side of my bed.  
><em>"What happened to Umbridge?"<em> I asked Dumbledore.  
><em>"Don't worry about that. She won't be bothering you anymore."<em> Dumbledore said with a small smirk.

I noticed something like a sadness that surrounded both of them. Dumbledore filled a cup beside my bedside with a light blue liquid.

"_I want you to drink this and rest for a while longer Kate. It will help you sleep and regain strength."_ Dumbledore informed me.

Reia helped me sit up slightly as Dumbledore brought the cup to my lips. I took a long drink of the cool, light blue liquid. It tasted like Peppermint.

"_Is there something wrong?"_ I asked as my vision blurred.

This stuff worked fast.

"_Just rest. I will speak with you when you wake."_ Dumbledore said quietly.

I tried to focus my eyes on Snape, but everything went black before I could.

* * *

><p>There was a beautiful humming in my ear. My body didn't ache anymore. I felt… better.<p>

"_**Fate is an elegant, cold – hearted whore. She loves salting my wounds. Yes, she enjoys nothing more."**_

I felt someone grab underneath my arms and pull me up. I was able to hold my own weight surprisingly.

"_**I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now. I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown."**_

I opened my eyes. A boy was standing in front of my with a guitar and a wicked smile across his face. I looked beside me and saw that two other guys were holding me up. I was about to speak, but the guy with the guitar held his finger to his lips to silence me. The two guys moved from my side. One sitting behind a drum set and the other picking up a bass guitar.

"_**I wanna tear apart your room to see if what you say is true. Darling don't you lie, lie to me. I wanna break into your heart to see why you want us apart. Oh, I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me."**_

Every word struck my heart.

"_**Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore. She loves salting my wounds. Yes, she enjoys nothing more. I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now. I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown."**_

The singer started to slowly circle me.

"_**According to you we don't click, that's a blatant lie and you know it. Angel, what are you hiding from me? It there is truly another secret lunch-break, working late lover then I would die, but at least then I'd be free."**_

He tossed an extra microphone at me and nodded his head.

"_**Fate is an elegant, cold hearted whore. She loves salting my wounds."**_

I couldn't speak. My mouth opened but no words came out. Why was I suddenly experiencing stage fright?

"_**Yes, she enjoys nothing more. I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now. I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown." **_

Everything suddenly turned silent, and everything and everyone burst into clouds of smoke.

* * *

><p>I sat up with my eyes open in the hospital wing bed. Snape stood up from a chair in the corner. It was just the two of us.<p>

"_Are you alright?"_ Snape asked me quietly.  
><em>"Yeah, just a weird dream."<em> I mumbled, a little embarrassed I was jerked awake like that.  
><em>"Kate, we need to talk."<em> Snape said.

My heart started pounding. Was he going to break up with me right here, right now?

"_Can it wait? I'm afraid I'm still a little too weak to handle something else right now."_ I said as moved my focus to the blanket covering me, to stop myself from bursting into tears.  
><em>"Kate…"<em> Snape pushed.  
><em>"Please Severus… I can't think about losing you right now."<em> I pleaded as I shut my eyes tightly to stop my tears.

I felt the mattress sink in as Snape sat beside me. I felt his cool hand take my hand and his other hand gently touch my chin. My heart pounded as I slowly looked up and into his dark eyes.

"_Kate… there was an incident."_ Snape said as he gripped my hand tighter.  
><em>"An incident?"<em> I asked.

Snape took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled.

"_I'm so sorry Kate, but… Sirius is dead_." Snape said.

Everything went quiet. My body numb. Time seemed to freeze.

"_Kate, I'm so sorry."_ I could faintly hear Snape.

This isn't true. No way. Sirius… like in my father Sirius? This just isn't true.

I looked up at Snape. Anger flashed through-out my whole body. Why would he lie to me like this?

"_You're lying."_ I finally managed to say.  
><em>"I'm not."<em> Snape replied.

I pulled my hand out of his.

"_How could you… even say something like that_!" I snapped.  
><em>"Kate, I'm not…"<em> he tried to defend.

I pulled the covers off of me and climbed out of bed.

"_Kate, please stop."_ Snape said as he stood in front of me.

I felt myself shaking I was so angry. I pushed past him.

"_Kate, you need to rest."_ Snape said as he grabbed my arm.

I tried to pull out of his grip, but he held onto my tightly.

"_I've done enough resting!"_ I yelled as tears started to swell in my eyes.

It couldn't be true. He had to be lying. Sirius couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

"_I need to hear it from Dumbledore." _I said as a brushed my tears away.

Snape loosened his grip on my arm. I walked out of the Hospital Wing, with Snape right behind me. We walked in silence to the Headmaster's office.

I felt like I was on auto pilot, I was moving, but I couldn't control my legs. I didn't know what to say, and I don't think Snape did either. I prayed that this was some sort of joke. We stopped in front of the gargoyle that leads into Dumbledore's office. I leaned against the wall to rest for a moment. My body still ached.

"_Are you okay?"_ Snape asked concerned.  
><em>"I'm fine."<em> I said as I pushed myself off the wall.

"_Liquorice Wands."_ Snape mumbled.

The gargoyle jumped aside for us. Snape followed me up the spiral staircase. I didn't knock when I reached his office door. Instead I just walked in. Dumbledore was sitting there, next to Harry.

"_Ms. Black…"_ Dumbledore said.

He didn't seem shocked or surprised to see me.

"_Tell me it isn't true."_ I demanded  
><em>"I'm afraid it is."<em> Dumbledore replied softly.

It felt like I hit a brick wall. The room started spinning slightly and it was suddenly becoming harder and harder to breath.

"_How?"_ I asked quietly.  
><em>"I thought he was in trouble. I had this vision of him being tortured. I went to save him, but it ended up being a trap for me."<em> Harry said. _"Bellatrix… killed him."_

I fell to my knees. Harry knelt down in front of me and touched my shoulder.

This happened because of Harry. His stupid vision wasn't accurate and now Sirius is dead because of him. My whole body heated up. I clenched my fists. I glanced up at Harry, and saw his sad eyes. His eyes that were just like his mother's.

Hatred flooded my body. I threw my arm back and my fist hit Harry's jaw.

"_He's dead because of you!"_ I shouted.

I felt Snape grab under my arms and pull me away from Harry, who was hunched over holding his face.

"_How could you Harry?"_ I yelled as Snape pulled me back further away from Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at me.

"_I hate you!"_ I shouted as Snape pulled me out of the room and down the stairs out of the office.

Snape got me to the bottom of the stairs, and pinned my arms to the stone wall.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ Snape snapped_. "You can't just go around punching people in the face!"_  
><em>"He killed him!"<em> I shouted at him.  
><em>"No, Bellatrix did."<em> Snape reminded me.  
><em>"But he was there because of him"<em> I argued.  
><em>"That doesn't matter. The bottom line is that Bellatrix was the one who killed him. She was the one who cast the killing curse at him."<em> Snape replied.

I fought to breath as tears started dripping down my cheeks.

"_This isn't real."_ I muttered  
><em>"It's real, Kate."<em> Snape replied.  
><em>"This isn't happening."<em> I mumbled.

I gripped Snape's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"_Please, just tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me none of this is real."_ I pleaded.  
><em>"I'm sorry." <em> Snape replied softly.

I looked away from him.

"_Kate…"_ Snape said as he moved his hands up to my shoulders.  
><em>"I need to get out of here."<em> I said.

Snape didn't try and stop me. I was grateful for that. The last thing I wanted to do was make things worse between Snape and I, and I didn't want to have a fight and say something I didn't mean.

I got to the end of the hallway and glanced back at Snape. He stood strong, determined to stay that way for me.

"_Kate!"_ Reia said from down the other hall.

I broke my gaze from Snape and saw Reia with a concerned look on her face.

"_I just heard. Kate…"_ Reia started to say.  
><em>"Get me out of here."<em> I mumbled to her as I grabbed onto her arm.

I felt weak… defeated. I thought I had a family again, and it was just snatched away from me. I didn't look back at Snape. I couldn't.

"_Like the rain Kate, this pain will pass away."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*** The song in here is "Polygraph, Right Now!" by The Spill Canvas. <strong>  
><em>


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors Note : Ah, feels good to be writing again! Yes, I know… I killed Sirius. I had to reply that again in my mind when I read it for the first time with J.K Rowling. I honestly couldn't see myself keeping him alive, it's such an important part of the story that he does die, because it also effects what happens to Harry. That's just my logic on it. I am truly sorry for having to kill Sirius… Again…**_

* * *

><p>The sun beamed on my face, and all that could be heard was the wind in the trees. I sat upside down with my legs hanging over the top part of a wicker love seat in the front of my mother's cabin. It's been a week since Sirius' death and yet I felt in my heart that it happened only moments ago. Sunglasses hid my puffy, red eyes. I think I finally cried myself out. No one disturbed Reia and me here. Mostly because I think no one besides us and Dumbledore know where this place is. Dumbledore probably didn't come visit me because he wanted to give me some time before he fires me for punching a student in the face.<p>

I felt small tugging at my hair that draped down from the loveseat. I tilted my head farther back and saw a little orange and white paw swatting at my hair.

"_Chance, my hair isn't a toy."_ I mumbled.

He ignored my comment and continued swatting at my hair.

"_KNOCK IT OFF!"_ I yelled as I sat up.

Chance's eyes widened and he quickly darted back into the cabin. I sighed and sat up on the loveseat the right way up. I covered my face with my hands.

"_How have I become so angry?"_ I asked myself aloud.  
><em>"I don't know, but you're going to have to deal with that." <em>Reia replied as she sat beside me.

I leaned on her shoulder with my face still buried in my hands.

"_Do I have to?"_ I whined.  
><em>"I know it feels good, but going around punching people in the face isn't a solution to your problems."<em> Reia replied.  
><em>"I don't know what to do."<em> I confessed to her as I lowered my hands from my face.  
><em>"You don't have to right now<em>." Reia said as she grabbed my hand.  
><em>"I'm just waiting for you to just tell me this is all a big joke."<em> I commented.  
><em>"I'm sorry Kate, but it actually happened."<em> Reia replied quietly.

I listened to the breeze hitting the leaves in the trees for a moment.

"_Will this pain ever go away?"_ I asked Reia.  
><em>"Do you want my bullshit hippie answer or do you want me to make you feel better<em>?" Reia asked.  
><em>"I just want you to make me feel better."<em> I replied.  
><em>"Yes, this pain will go away someday<em>." Reia said.  
><em>"Fantastic…"<em>

* * *

><p>The next couple of days, the pain still remained in my heart, but there started to become moments in day where the pain would lift slightly and for a perfect moment… I would think of something else besides my dead father. That something else of course being Severus. I wanted to see him, to tell him I was sorry for the way I acted, but something held me back inside. Something telling me I needed more time.<p>

"_Kate we need to talk."_ Reia said as he sat next to me on my bed.  
><em>"What's up?" <em>I asked as I slightly lifted my head up.  
><em>"I'm only telling you this because I'm your friend and because I love you."<em> Reia added.  
><em>"What!"<em> I pushed impatiently.  
><em>"You… smell. You need to bathe Kate, it's been almost two weeks!"<em> Reia exclaimed.  
><em>"It's not that bad!"<em> I mumbled as I crossed my arms.  
><em>"Are you kidding me? You're attracting wildlife because they think something is dying in here! I just had to chase away a bear and three deer!"<em> Reia said.

I lifted my arm slightly a sniffed my armpit. I scrunched up my face and quickly lowered my arm.

"_Okay, I see your point."_ I said sitting up._ "I'll head to the lake to bathe." _  
><em>"Thank you."<em> Reia said as she quickly stood up from the bed, to avoid touching me.  
><em>"I'm smelly, not infectious!"<em> I snapped.  
><em>"With the way you smell, I'm not taking any chances." <em>Reia smirked as she strode out of the room.

* * *

><p>Reia didn't come with me to the Lake. She said she wanted to open all the windows and doors to try and air out the cabin.<p>

I walked on the well-packed trail down to the lake with a towel over my shoulder. The sun hitting the water made it looked like it was made of a million diamonds. I removed my clothes and placed them in a pile near the shore of the lake. I slowly walked into the water, the cool water feeling nice against my warm skin. I waded deeper and deeper, the cool water slipping up my legs and up my hips. I threw myself forward in a dive, cooling the rest of myself. I gasped for a breath of air as my head broke the surface of the lake. I swam further out towards the middle of the lake. I floated onto my back, looking up at the clouds and the blue sky.

**_How did everything fall apart so quickly? One day I had Severus and Sirius and the next, my father dies and I actually question Snape's love for me._**

I watched the clouds drift softly across the sky.

"_What else could go wrong?"_ I said as I yawned.

Just drifting in the water was so relaxing, so calming… I could almost take a nap right here in the middle of the lake.

My heart started beating faster and harder. I grabbed for my chain around my neck. I pulled up the wet chain and a shinnying green gem that was attached.

"_Fuck!"_

I quickly started swimming back towards the shore. My eye lids slowly feeling heavier and heavier. I was growing weak, but the shore was close. I just kept pushing myself, keeping myself awake. The water, the sky… started to turn fuzzy and dark.

_**Please, I just need to make it too the shore…**_

I felt my foot hit land. I slowly started wading out of the water, but the resistance was making it difficult. Just stay awake, just a while longer. I fell to my knees when I hit the shore. The moist sand sticking to my wet skin. I collapsed. I tried to pull myself out of the water, just a little bit more… I slowly closed my eyes and rested my head on the wet sand. I felt the cool water lightly splash over my naked body, but missing my face. I smirked as stopped resisting my dream.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. I wasn't on the beach anymore. Instead I was on a hard, cold stone floor. I slowly pushed myself up off the ground. I looked down at myself, and I was still naked.<p>

"_Shit."_ I said to myself and I looked around.

I saw red curtains hanging from a window. I covered myself up the best I could with my arms as I quickly tugged the curtains down and wrapped myself up in them.

"_Now, where the hell am I?"_ I asked to myself.

I heard heavy foot steps behind me. I looked around for somewhere to hide, but I was trapped in a hallway. A large figure in a shiny grey suit of armour stopped at the end of the hallway.

"_Shit…"_ I mumbled to myself.

The suit of armour slowly withdrew his sword and slowly started walking towards me.

"_I'm sorry, I'm just… lost."_ I said in a panicky voice.

I slowly started backing up from it, until my back hit the wall. He lifted his sword as he got closer to me. I felt the sharp tip at my neck as he stopped a couple of steps in front of me. I held my breath as I waited for him to jab his sword into my throat. I was confused when he still didn't move.

"_Are you going to kill me?"_ I barely managed to say.  
><em>"Do you want to die?"<em> A dark voice said from under suit of armor's mask.  
><em>"No."<em> I whispered.  
><em>"Are you sure?"<em> It questioned.

_**Sirius is dead… You don't have any other family, except Reia. But for how much longer? She has to go back to work… and if she ever settles down with a guy, she won't stay with me forever. Severus… Well, I'm still not sure if it's me he actually loves or I'm just filling the place of Lily Potter, Harry's mom… **_

Tears streamed down my face. How could I even be thinking about this!

"_I don't want to die_." I said quietly.  
><em>"Say it louder."<em> The voice snapped.  
><em>"I don't want to die!"<em> I screamed, as more tears rolled down my face.

He lowered his sword.

"_Follow me."_ He demanded as he turned around and started walking back the way he entered.

I was still in shock about even a single thought of me actually thinking about wanting to die. It took me a few moments to actually move my legs in order to follow him. I followed him a short ways down a corridor and in front of a door.

"_Enter."_ He said as he put his sword back into his holster and stood aside to let me enter through the door.

I turned the door knob and pushed the door open. A man in white robes was turned away from me.

"_Close the door behind you Kate."_ The man's voice said.

I did as I was told and closed the door. The man turned around, and I saw a familiar face. The Oracle.

"_It's been awhile Kate."_ He said smiling.  
><em>"I suppose."<em> I mumbled.  
><em>"I'm sorry to hear about your father, Kate."<em> He said in a sympathetic voice.  
><em>"I suppose you couldn't see that coming?" I<em> mocked.  
><em>"It's not like I can see your whole future Kate, It comes in as bits and pieces. This is why I'm here now."<em> He said walking towards me.  
><em>"Oh great, is my cat going to die next?"<em> I asked sarcastically.  
><em>"No Kate, it's something else<em>." He replied.  
><em>"What is it then?"<em> I asked.  
><em>"Remember when I told you that you're going to have to make the Dark Lord fall in love with you?"<em> He asked

I shivered a little.

"_Yes."_ I replied quietly.  
><em>"I saw another vision. Adding on it this one."<em> He said.  
><em>"Fantastic. I would love to hear what else I get to do, to make my life even more miserable<em>." I said frustrated.  
><em>"Kate, your efforts will go rewarded<em>." He assured me.  
><em>"How? My dad's going to come back to life? Snape's going to admit he loves me for me? My Cat is going to become less annoying? I don't see how the universe is going to reward me for having to make that monster fall in love with me."<em>

The Oracle was silent.

"_I don't know how much more I can take."_ I admitted to him.  
><em>"I know, that's why I tested you before having you come in<em>." He replied.  
><em>"I thought about it… dying."<em> I told him.  
><em>"What made you think differently?"<em> He asked.

I took a moment before saying it.

"_Severus."_ I whispered.  
><em>"Ah, Yes… Severus Snape. Potion's master at Hogwarts, Head of the Slytherin House, and Love of your life…"<em> He smirked.  
><em>"I'm not too sure about that anymore<em>…" I replied.  
><em>"Are you sure Kate?"<em> He asked me, _"I think you've known this whole time."_  
><em>"Known what?"<em> I asked confusingly.  
><em>"That he loved you this whole time."<em> He smirked.  
><em>"I told you, I don't know if he does."<em> I argued.  
><em>"Who are you trying to fool here Kate? Why are you pushing him away?"<em> He asked me.  
><em>"You're the Oracle, why don't you tell me?"<em> I asked bitterly.  
><em>"I think you're pushing him away because you're afraid Kate."<em> The Oracle said.  
><em>"Afraid of what?"<em>I asked.

He didn't tell me.

"_What am I afraid of?"_ I asked again impatiently.  
><em>"Tell me Kate, What is your fear<em>?" He said.  
><em>"I don't know!"<em> I yelled at him."  
><em>"You do know, Kate."<em>  
><em>"I don't!"<em> I shouted back.  
><em>"Tell me Kate. Tell me what you're so afraid of!"<em> He pushed.  
><em>"Giving my whole heart to him and then losing him!"<em> I hollered.

I fell to my knees. I didn't know that's what I was afraid of until just now. The Oracle kneeled down in front of me.

"_We don't have much time left and I need you to hear this."_ He explained to me.

I slowly nodded my head.

"_When the time is right, you're going to have to wipe Severus Snape's memory of you two."_ He said to me.

I looked up at him and into his eyes. His crystal blue eyes haunted me.

"_What?"_ I said.  
><em>"You can't be with him, if you're trying to seduce the Dark Lord. He will either get too jealous and try to kill the Dark Lord, but end up getting killed himself, or two will slip up and he will catch you together and kill you both."<em>  
><em>"So, I'm just supposed to make him forget about me<em>?" I asked.  
><em>"I'm afraid so."<em> He said.

My eyes lids started to become heavy.

"_He's a powerful wizard, it will never work."_ I yawned.  
><em>"Practice Kate, You're a powerful witch." He<em> smirked as I slowly lowered myself to the ground.  
><em>"Oracle."<em> I mumbled.  
><em>"Yes Kate."<em> He replied as he gently brushed my hair from my face.  
><em>"Will I get Severus back after the Dark Lord is destroyed?"<em> I asked as I closed my eyes.

I heard muffled words, nothing I could make out.

I felt myself slip away from the dream world, and back to the wet sand… the light breeze and a world without answers.


	19. Chapter 19

I didn't move from the sand. The words the Oracle still replied themselves in my mind.

"_**You can't be with him, if you're trying to seduce the Dark Lord."**_

I gripped at the wet sand.

"_**Or the two of you will slip up and he will catch you together and kill you both."**_

I slowly inhaled and deep breathe.

"_**When the time is right, you're going to have to wipe Severus Snape's memory of you two."**_

I dark figure stood over me, blocking the sun.

"_Kate?"_ Reia asked.

I quickly sat up, just noticing that I will still wrapped in the curtain from my dream.

"_What the hell are you doing? I thought you were dead!"_ Reia shouted at me.  
><em>"I… I was…"<em> I stammered.  
><em>"Why in the world were you just lying there, wrapped in… Whatever that is!"<em> Reia yelled.  
><em>"Reia, I was just…"<em> I tried to say  
><em>"You damn near gave me a heart attack!" <em>Reia hollered.  
><em>"I just had one of my dreams Reia!"<em> I finally managed to say.

Reia's face went from angry to sympathetic.

"_Oh geez! I'm sorry. Are you okay?"_ Reia said kneeling down beside me.  
><em>"I saw the Oracle again."<em> I said as she helped me up.  
><em>"Hopefully he had some good news this time."<em> She commented.  
><em>"He told me when the time was right; I would have to erase Snape's memory of us." I<em> told her.  
><em>"What the hell is that Oracle's problem?"<em> Reia asked as she picked up my clothes.

We started walking back to the cabin.

"_Do I have like this, curse on me or something_?" I asked Reia.  
><em>"I'm starting to think you do<em>." Reia admitted.  
><em>"What am I supposed to do? Do I even bother trying to fix things with him!" <em>I asked frustrated.  
><em>"I have no idea Katie, but I suggest you give it some time before you make any decisions<em>." Reia suggested.

_**Time… I was going need… a lot of time.**_

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys – I'm starting on part 3 of Killer Dreams. I know this one wasn't as long as the last, but I have some amazing ideas coming up for "The Half-Blood Prince" segment. Keep an eye out for <em>_" Killer Dreams : Nocnitsa_


End file.
